OS SOLDATS - Saga Twilight
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Une série d'OS et mini fic avec pour thème l'armée... Rating M pour quelques lemons...
1. Sous Terre

_Salut! Je vais donc publier une série d'OS sur le thème de l'armée pour plusieurs couples et je commence par Edward et Bella, mes préférés comme vous le savez peut-être. Je ne peux pas donner de fréquence de publication mais les OS seront indépendants les uns des autres. Bonne lecture! (attention petits lemons! Vous êtes prévenues!)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>OS – Sous terre<strong>

**Couple : Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating : M<strong>  
><strong>PDV : Bella<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Falludjah, deuxième guerre d'Irak<em>

La chaleur étouffante de la pièce m'assaillit et je regardai autour de moi à la recherche d'un climatiseur. Seth et moi étions en sueur après avoir parcouru seulement deux cent mètres à l'extérieur et cette salle, comme nos chambres d'hôtel, n'était hélas pas climatisée. Le militaire qui nous baladait depuis près de deux heures continuait de nous servir son discours formaté. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait hâte que ce cirque cesse et lui comme nous tous devions nous y soumettre. J'étais reporter d'un grand journal et lui l'officier en charge de rassurer l'opinion publique. Je n'avais pas d'interrogations, j'avais déjà tout écrit la veille au soir après avoir trainé près de la cantine des sous-officiers.

Le capitaine sursauta quand un claquement au dehors se fit entendre. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre à ma droite et jeta rapidement un regard dehors.

« Vous dites donc qu'il n'y a aucun risque pour les pays de l'Otan… » tentai-je pour conclure cette interminable visite.

« Je ne peux rien d'affirmer de tel, daigna me répondre le capitaine. Les premières cibles visées par notre coalition ont été les bases de lancement de missiles… À terre ! »

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite, je fus attirée brutalement vers le sol par le capitaine. Immédiatement après avoir heurté un corps musclé, je sentis le sol trembler puis perçus un bruit assourdissant. J'avais fermé les yeux instinctivement, je ne savais même plus ce que je faisais là.

« Venez ! »

J'entendis quelques mots mais j'étais dans un tel flou que j'aurais très bien pu être endormie à cet instant. Deux bras me relevèrent rapidement et je repris contact avec la réalité. La pièce était dans un désordre apocalyptique, un mur éventré, les hautes bibliothèques tombées, les vitres brisées et je reconnus la caméra que me filmait une minute plus tôt.

« Seth ! » criai-je.

« Venez ! » s'impatienta une voix.

Je tournai la tête vers le capitaine Masen, le visage fermé, qui continuait à m'ordonner de le suivre. J'esquissai quelques pas mais mon corps refusa d'obéir. La poussière m'empêchait de voir ce qu'il se passait au-delà des fenêtres nues mais maintenant j'entendais parfaitement des cris. Le sifflement caractéristique d'un autre missile me fit me précipiter à terre, entrainant le capitaine qui, sous l'effet de surprise, tomba lourdement sur moi… à charge de revanche.

Puis je fus frappée par quelque chose de dur et froid. La douleur lancinante me permis toutefois pas de profiter d'un peu de repos. Je me sentis être levée et portée.

« Tenez bon Isabella… tenez bon. »

Il commençait vraiment à me plaire ce capitaine, totalement différent du soldat glacial que j'avais rencontrée la veille.

Une autre bomba explosa tandis qu'il m'emmenait dans un dédale de couloirs sombres. J'eus la nette impression de m'enfoncer sous terre, tandis qu'au-dessus de moi la guerre continuait. J'eus une pensée pour Seth, mon caméraman, j'espérais qu'il avait pu aussi se mettre à l'abri.

Devant une énième porte, le capitaine se stoppa, pianota sur un petit clavier numérique et nous pûmes pénétrer dans une version ultra kitsch du palais des milles et une nuits.

« Nous allons rester ici le temps que le bombardement cesse. Je vais chercher de quoi vous soigner. » me dit-il.

« Euh merci… » balbutiai-je.

« Vous vous rendez compte j'espère qu'à cause de vous et de votre manque de sang-froid, nous avons failli être tués ! »

« Où est Seth? » éludai-je.

« Il est sorti, il a plus de jugeote que vous ! Je venais juste de vous montrer une pièce de secours à côté de la salle où nous étions, il a du s'y réfugier… »

« Et où sommes-nous ? »

« Vous n'avez rien écouté lors de notre entretien? » s'agaça-t-il.

« Je viens de recevoir… c'était quoi d'ailleurs ? »

« Le plafond… »

« Vous pourriez être plus aimable. »

« Isabella, nous risquons de devoir rester ici assez longtemps. Il n'est pas utile de nous chamailler mais avouez que vous avez eu un comportement dangereux. »

« Je n'ai pas demandé à être là ! » m'exclamai-je, à mon tour énervée par son insistance et son ton moralisateur et accusateur.

« Moi non plus ! Si j'avais pu éviter de balader les journalistes, je l'aurais fait ! Je serais sur le terrain avec mes hommes ! »

Je décidai de ne pas répliquer, nous venions de subir une épreuve et aucun de nous n'avait assez de patience pour pouvoir parler comme des êtres civilisés. Je partis à la découverte de l'abri dans lequel le capitaine nous avait confinés. Sur cinquante mètres carré environ, une débauche de luxe donnait à cet endroit des allures de harem. Des miroirs, des dorures, des meubles finement travaillés, des tentures pourpres et or décoraient une immense pièce. Plusieurs fauteuils et canapés occupaient la partie centrale, un immense lit à baldaquin trônait dans un coin de la pièce de même qu'un piano noir de concert. Plusieurs portes donnaient accès à deux salles de bain, des toilettes, une cuisine, un garde manger et un atelier de communication.

« Ici ! » m'écriai-je à la vue d'un téléphone et d'une radio.

Le capitaine ne prit pas la peine de se déplacer.

« Tout est hors service. Quand ils sont partis, ils ont pris soin de rendre cet endroit inutilisable par notre armée. » m'expliqua-t-il avec condescendance.

« Au moins, il y a aussi de nourriture pour tenir un mois. » soulignai-je un peu rassurée.

« Parce que vous pensez que nous allons rester ici un mois ? »

« Non ! En fait je n'en sais rien, c'est vous le spécialiste. »

J'aurais bien voulu l'amadouer pour qu'il me confie quelques secrets militaires mais mon objectif à cet instant fût de le remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

« Si je comprends bien, si j'avais réagi plus vite, nous serions à l'abri ailleurs que dans cette garçonnière ? »

« Exactement miss Swan. » répliqua-t-il acerbe.

« Vous auriez dû me laisser, vous vous seriez épargné tous ces regrets ! » lâchai-je vexée.

« Vous pensez que je regrette de vous avoir sauvée ? »

Il s'était planté devant moi, son regard vert hypnotique ne me donnant aucune information sur son état d'esprit. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses poings durement fermés.

« Vous n'étiez pas censé me soigner aussi ? »

Ma voix ressemblait à un couinement de souris, ma question le prit au dépourvu puis il se détendit et partit enfin chercher de quoi nettoyer ma plaie.

« C'est très superficiel, ça m'inquiète que vous vous soyez évanouie. » me dit-il en tamponnant le haut de mon front.

« Non, j'ai juste horreur de l'odeur du sang, je tourne de l'œil à chaque fois. » avouai-je.

Il éclata de rire, d'abord d'amusement puis sans doute par nervosité. Il termina ensuite de nettoyer la plaie, y apposa une compresse puis alla ranger le matériel.

« Ça vous dit une omelette ? » lui proposai-je.

« C'est tout ce que vous avez en tête ? Manger ? » me demanda-t-il incrédule.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ces situations, je ne sais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Veuillez m'en excuser ! »

« Eh merde, je n'arrête pas de vous faire crier. Désolé. »

Me demandait-il vraiment pardon pour son attitude hostile ?

« Avec champignons l'omelette ? »

Ma tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère réussit quand il acquiesça. Je me précipitai dans la cuisine ultra équipée et dénichai de quoi faire un repas. Je n'étais pas boulimique, je n'avais en fait rien avalé depuis la veille au soir. Je ne réalisais pas du tout la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je savais pourtant qu'à la seconde où je comprendrais que ma vie était gravement en danger, j'allais faire une crise de panique. Et c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais !

Nous mangeâmes dans un silence absolu, ce qui me déplut car cela me força à trop réfléchir à ce que je vivais. Le capitaine tenta une sortie à la nuit tombée mais il revint rapidement.

« Et merde ! » s'écria-t-il en s'activant sans que je n'y comprenne rien.

C'est alors que je perçus de nouveaux grondements, très atténués par la protection de l'abri.

« Ça va faire trois heures… Il y a sûrement eu un retournement de situation. En remontant, j'ai entendu parler arabe. »

« Quoi ? » paniquai-je.

« Calmez-vous, allongez-vous même. Vous êtes blanche comme un linge. »

« Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que Fallujah est en fait entre les mains de l'armée irakienne ? Je croyais la ville sécurisée depuis deux jours ! »

« Nous savions qu'un noyau se terrait toujours. C'était ma mission ce soir de les débusquer… »

« Oh mon dieu, ils vont nous tuer en nous découvrant ici ! »

« Non, ces soldats sont sans chef et sans connaissance de cet endroit. »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être si certain ? »

« Je le sais c'est tout. Tant que nous restons ici, il nous ne arrivera rien. Demain matin, je ressortirai et… »

«Vous n'allez pas me laisser seule ! »

Je devenais hystérique, je la faisais finalement ma crise de panique. Le capitaine me guida vers un des canapés et me força à m'allonger puis posa un doigt sur mes lèvres alors que j'allais protester.

« Évidemment si vous braillez à tout va, on se fera repérer. C'est ce que vous cherchez ? »

Je secouai vigoureusement la tête pour lui signifier clairement que ce n'était pas du tout mon but d'être découverte par l'armée irakienne.

« Ôtez vos chaussures, il faut faire le moins de bruit possible.

Nous nous couchâmes toujours dans un silence pesant, je n'osais plus rien lui demander et j'avais le sentiment que le capitaine me détestait. Il m'avait laissé le grand lit et était allé s'allonger sur le canapé le plus éloigné. Le sommeil me prit par surprise, je ne me sentais pourtant capable de fermer l'œil. Près de neuf heures plus tard, si j'en croyais ma montre car évidemment il n'y avait dans cet abri aucune ouverture vers l'extérieur, je me réveillai. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me remémorer les évènements de la veille.

Le capitaine me pressa alors de me lever et de me préparer. Puis j'avalai un petit déjeuner sommaire et des antidouleurs qu'il avait trouvés, tandis qu'il tournait en rond. Plus je le regardais et plus mon cerveau se brouillait, toute mon attention se portait sur ses lèvres.

La matinée passa inexorablement, dans un silence quasi total. Je sursautais à chaque bruit d'obus, puis à chaque bruit que je ne provoquais pas. Je devenais dingue et je dus focaliser mon attention de nouveau sur le beau capitaine. Edward Masen… Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais autant fantasmer sur un homme. Je n'aimais pas les uniformes en temps normal (mon père était shérif) mais ce capitaine était particulièrement sexy dans sa tenue.

« Il y a bien des choses à faire pour nous occuper » lâchai-je quelques heures plus tard.

« Ah oui ? »

« Vous voulez un dessin ? » lui déclarai-je, suggestive.

Il me regarda ahuri, j'y étais peut-être allée un peu fort. Enfin avec un physique pareil, il devait avoir l'habitude que les femmes se jettent à son cou !

Sauf si il était gay.

« Vous et moi, nous sommes enfermés, il y a ce grand lit, … » dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

« J'ai compris ! »

Il se dégagea de ma trajectoire en un quart de seconde.

« Alors ? » insistai-je.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Vous ne portez pas d'alliance… »

« Ça n'a rien à avoir avec ça. »

« Alors laissez vous faire. Quoique ce soit, je suis sure de pouvoir vous faire oublier vos réticences. »

« N'insistez pas ! » s'agaça-t-il.

J'avais besoin d'un homme, il était hyper sexy, un fantasme sur pied et nous étions enfermés dans un mini palais… J'avais vaguement conscience de ne pas être dans mon état normal, j'avais déjà pris en tout trois fois des anti douleurs en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Ça me désinhibait toujours sauf que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de l'être avec un aussi beau spécimen.

« Edward… Je peux vous appeler Edward ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je m'excuse, je peux devenir un peu folle dans des situations de stress. »

Il me jeta un regard curieux.

« Un peu folle ? Proposer à un inconnu de coucher avec vous, vous appelez ça 'un peu folle' ? » ricana-t-il.

« Jamais je n'ai voulu ça ! mentis-je. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? »

« Mais… mais … avant... vous avez.. »

Il était adorable quand il était gêné.

« Mais si c'est ce que vous voulez… » répliquai-je, amusée.

« Vous êtes toutes les mêmes. » marmonna-t-il.

« Pardon ? »

Il me tourna le dos et je dus me planter face à lui pour qu'il me regarde à nouveau.

« Toutes les mêmes ? »

« Oui ! »

« Crois-moi cowboy, tu n'en rencontreras pas une autre comme moi. » assurai-je.

Je devais être vraiment folle pour lui faire de telles avances. Et dire que mon ex me reprochait souvent de ne pas être pas assez directe et sexy.

« J'y suis ! C'est cette pourriture d'avocat qui vous a payée ! » s'exclama Edward, le regard noir de colère.

« Pas du tout, je suis vraiment… enfin… »

« Tiens tiens, on a perdu sa langue. »

Il s'approcha de moi jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne.

« Tu pourras dire à Tanya et à son avocat que je ne vais pas renoncer. » me dit-il avec un tel mépris que j'en eus le souffle coupé.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver mon courage.

« Je ne connais pas cette Tanya mais elle t'a bien amoché, hein ? »

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. »

« Je suis si repoussante que ça ? »

« Tu es incroyable ! » s'énerva à nouveau le beau capitaine, moins tendu.

« Merci ! »

« Arrête. »

Il s'assit sur un canapé, je m'approchai doucement, les mains en l'air avec un petit sourire contrit.

« Dis-moi. »

« Il y a cette femme, Tanya, qui prétend que je l'ai mise enceinte. Je suis sûr du contraire mais il y a une petite probabilité pour que ce soit le cas. »

« Et alors ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« J'ai demandé qu'un test de paternité soit effectué, in utéro. Je ne peux pas attendre la naissance de l'enfant. En attendant les résultats, mon avocat m'a conseillé de me tenir éloigné des femmes. »

« Quel dommage… »

Il me dévisagea, sa colère était retombée et j'entrevis ce qu'il était vraiment. Un homme piégé par une femme et un capitaine inquiet de ne pas être avec ses hommes.

« Désolée, si j'avais su, jamais je ne t'aurais proposé ça. J'essaie de ne pas penser au danger qui pèse sur nous, à la probabilité de mourir dans quelques heures. Je n'aurais jamais cru que la seule chose qui me préoccuperait dans cette situation serait de… enfin de prendre un peu de plaisir. »

Il soupira puis ferma ses yeux, bascula sa tête en arrière et m'offrit tout le loisir de l'admirer. J'avais cette envie puissante de glisser mes mains autour de son cou et de plaquer ma bouche contre la sienne. Ça n'était peut être pas dû seulement qu'à ces cachets anti douleurs, il m'attirait beaucoup trop.

« C'est stupide, je crois aussi que j'ai une revanche à prendre… » me confiai-je.

Il ouvrit ses yeux pour me sonder.

« Une revanche ? »

« J'ai découvert avant de partir en Irak que mon fiancé me trompait. J'avais des doutes et j'allais le quitter. J'aurais juste voulu que ça se passe autrement. Bref. »

« Et vous vouliez vous venger en le trompant à votre tour ? » ironisa-t-il.

« Non, je voulais juste me prouver que je n'étais pas celle qu'il pensait. »

Il continua de me détailler, interrogatif. Je n'avais rien à perdre à tout lui raconter, nous avions du temps à perdre et si ce n'était pas en « baisant comme des malades », autant chercher du réconfort autrement.

« Il a des gouts assez spéciaux… sexuellement. Ne te méprends pas, je ne suis pas frigide ou prude, je veux dire, j'aime bien quand c'est sauvage mais… »

Il rougit et moi aussi, je ne me reconnaissais vraiment plus mais j'étais certaine de ne rien regretter de ce qui se passerait ou pas.

« Bref, il voulait des trucs trop bizarres pour moi et il me reprochait de ne pas faire d'efforts pour lui. On est resté quelques années ensemble mais au final, c'était plus par confort. Il est aussi journaliste, même si on vivait ensemble, on se voyait au mieux une semaine par mois. »

« Je vois… »

« Tu as déjà été marié ? »

« Non, plusieurs des hommes de mon unité le sont et je sais que c'est difficile pour eux de ne pas voir leur famille, et je n'ai pas envie de ça. »

« Ça m'arrangeait de ne pas être tout le temps avec Jacob. Mais ces dernières semaines, il m'a mis une telle pression et j'avoue que ça m'a un peu chamboulée. Depuis je suis une boule de nerfs. Avant de partir, je lui ai dit ses quatre vérités et lui ai fichu mon poing dans la figure. Ça m'a fait un bien fou ! »

Edward sourit puis reporta son attention vers ma main droite qui était bandée. Il la prit délicatement et se tourna vers moi.

« Il vaudrait mieux contrôler cette blessure de guerre. Le bandage est plutôt bien fait. »

« J'ai de l'expérience en bobos en tout genre, quoiqu'un plafond qui me tombe dessus, c'est une première. »

Avec toute la douceur que l'on n'imaginerait pas chez un soldat, il me massa doucement la main, le poignet, les doigts. Je gémis de plaisir, je n'osai pas lui dire que j'avais bandé ma main par simple précaution, en fait je n'avais plus eu mal quelques minutes après avoir frappé Jake.

« Tu es maladroite en toutes occasions ? » me demanda le capitaine sur un ton léger.

« Non. »

Je déglutis tandis que ses caresses se firent plus lascives, il délaissa ma main et toucha ma cuisse très légèrement. Je sursautai et il s'arrêta puis se leva, tout mon corps s'insurgea de la perte de ses caresses.

« Je n'ai pas eu d'orgasme depuis deux mois et dix neuf jours. » déclarai-je les joues en feu.

Le capitaine me rejoignit en une seconde et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je gémis de plus belle, ses mains s'agrippèrent à moi comme si j'étais une bouée de sauvetage et qu'il était perdu en pleine mer.

« Six mois et onze jours, enfin je crois… merde Bella, tu peux pas savoir comme ça a été une torture de t'entendre gémir toute la nuit. »

« Je parle toujours en dormant… » admis-je en me souvenant aussitôt du rêve érotique que j'avais fait la veille et dont il avait été la star.

« Tu as murmuré mon nom, tu t'es déhanchée, un vrai supplice… »

« Succombe. » l'encourageai-je.

Il passa un bras sous mes jambes et me porta jusqu'au lit sans que ses lèvres ne quittâtes les miennes. Mes mains parcoururent le haut de son corps puis entreprirent de déboutonner sa chemise. Il n'avait rien dessous, je me délectai des courbes dures de son torse puissant et légèrement velu. De son côté, il réussit à me déshabiller en moins d'une minute, ses lèvres vénéraient mon corps, jamais je n'avais été désirée ainsi.

Parfois nos regards se rencontraient et nos respirations se suspendaient tandis que nous nous noyions l'un dans l'autre. Nos mains, fébriles et exigeantes, s'assuraient que nos corps ne s'éloignaient pas. Quand je pus déboutonner son pantalon, son sexe dur et long s'en échappa et se pressa à l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Si je devais mourir aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas d'autre regret que ne pas le faire jouir encore et encore. Sous mes caresses et mes baisers, toute la tension d'Edward s'évapora, il était tendre et impatient, respectueux et autoritaire, à aucun moment je ne voulus l'arrêter. Pas même quand il maltraita mes mamelons durcis de désir, pas même quand sa bouche assoiffée s'abreuva de mon nectar intime, pas même quand ses doigts pressés s'insinuèrent en moi.

« Je crois que je ne vais pas avoir le choix, soldat. Ça fait si longtemps et ton sexe me paraît trop gros pour pouvoir entrer facilement en moi, il va falloir que je m'empale sur toi, à mon rythme. » je lui susurrai.

Il grogna et je lui souris telle une diablesse. Un bruit sec nous fit alors sursauter et je priai pour que ce ne soit pas des secours ou des ennemis. Edward m'embrassa, apparemment rien de grave n'était en cours.

« Attends ! » s'exclama-t-il tandis que je m'assis sur lui.

« Quoi ?! Je t'en supplie Edward, je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de t'avoir en moi ! »

« Je sais, moi aussi, je te jure mais on a rien, pas de protection. Tu prends la pilule ? »

« Non. » lui dis-je tout en me maudissant.

« Merde. »

Je descendis de son corps et allai fouiller la commode proche du lit, je découvris vite qu'il y avait vraiment tout dans ce bunker… J'attrapai une poignée de préservatifs et les jetai joyeusement sur le lit. J'en sortis un de son emballage et retournai sur mon capitaine. Délicatement et trop lentement pour lui, je déroulai le plastique sur sa longueur. Je me plaçai ensuite au-dessus de son sexe que je tenais d'une main à la base et le présentai à mon entrée. J'étais si excitée que je réussis à m'empaler jusqu'à sa hampe. Nous criâmes de plaisir ensemble, Edward avait posé ses mains sur mes hanches et après quelques intrusions lentes et frustrantes, il m'imposa un rythme rapide, butant à chaque fois en moi. Je n'étais plus qu'un corps sans volonté entre ses mains, je me pliai à ses désirs, j'accompagnai ses coups de reins mais j'étais incapable de faire plus. Je gémissais sans honte, je ne disais rien de cohérent, Edward non plus.

Il jouit ensuite, longuement, son visage se contracta un instant puis se détendit complètement. J'adressai alors une autre prière, moi qui n'étais pas croyante, pour que contrairement à Jake, Edward ne s'endorme pas dans les cinq minutes. Mon cœur se serra quand il entreprit de se retirer. Grâce au ciel, il me plaqua sur le dos, se débarrassa du préservatif puis alla se perdre entre mes cuisses. Sa langue écarta la chair rose et lécha directement et doucement mon bouton de plaisir. Il me donna un orgasme puissant en moins d'une minute.

J'allai le remercier mais il m'en empêcha en s'introduisant en moi d'un coup fort et profond. Je remarquai à peine qu'il avait mis un autre préservatif, je manquai décidément d'attention. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour ses lèvres douées, pour son regard noirci par la luxure, pour son souffle erratique. Il me prit plus doucement et je ne m'en plaignis pas, j'avais la sensation que le temps ralentissait sa course, que les secondes s'égrainaient au rythme de nos soupirs et de nos gémissements.

Après avoir joui une deuxième fois chacun, Edward me proposa de boire un peu puis s'enquit de ma blessure. Je filai aux toilettes et en profitai pour inspecter mes jambes et mes aisselles, l'épilation faite dix jours plus tôt tenait encore ses promesses. Quand je sortis, je constatai qu'Edward était retourné dans le lit, toujours nu et il mangeait.

« Tu es terriblement sexy… » ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui dire.

Il me regarda tel un prédateur et je le rejoignis, victime consentante. Il caressa d'un doigt mes lèvres un peu enflées à cause de nos baisers.

« Tu es si belle… Je ne sais pas dans quel état j'aurais fini si je n'avais pas eu le bonheur de me perdre en toi. »

Je lui souris, de joie pure puis l'embrassai avec adoration. Je savais si peu de lui pourtant il me semblait qu'il n'y avait que du bon en lui, je lui faisais une confiance aveugle.

« J'ai encore envie de toi, soldat. »

« Comment tu fais pour m'appeler ainsi et que ce soit sexy ? » rit-il.

« Dis-moi un de tes fantasmes. »

Son regard se porta vers le piano… intéressant. Je me levai et allai m'asseoir sur le banc.

« Oh non, tu ne t'assois pas, me dirigea-t-il. Mets toi debout et penche toi sur le piano… »

Une de ses mains passa entre mes jambes et massa mon entrée, il glissa un doigt puis un autre en moi, tout en jurant entre ses dents. Je l'entendis sortir un préservatif de son emballage et quelques instants plus tard, Edward frotta son sexe entre mes fesses, contre mon sexe, contre mon clitoris, les embrasant tour à tour. Il me frustra encore plus quand il se contenta de caresser mes seins d'une main tandis que l'autre il me forçait à l'embrasser. J'étais prisonnière de cet homme, je ne voulais jamais me libérer, je saisis sa main et la fis descendre jusqu'entre mes cuisses.

« Ne me fais pas attendre une seconde de plus. »

Il me pénétra lentement et embrassa ma nuque puis mes épaules. Ses mains s'ancrèrent sur mes hanches, m'empêchant de m'éloigner, je baissais la tête, je voulais qu'il comprenne que je le voulais sans aucune retenue, sans aucune crainte. Aussitôt, ses déhanchements se firent plus rapides, sa respiration plus saccadée. Il me soutenait tandis que le plaisir me forçait à me laisser reposer sur les touches du piano. Ma tête se renversa quand au plus fort de ses intrusions, mon orgasme grossit au creux de mon ventre. Je criai ma jouissance, plus intense que jamais tandis qu'il s'acharna encore. Son râle me fit trembler, il s'était enfin complètement lâché, cet homme était une bête de sexe. Tout ce que j'avais connu me parut si prude en comparaison, jamais un tel feu ne m'avait animée.

Edward me tourna face à lui et sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne, impatiente et exigeante. Sans le réaliser, je glissai au sol tandis qu'il me surplombait.

« Isabella, tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu me fais… »

« J'en ai une petite idée… » lui répondis-je avant de l'attraper par la nuque pour l'allonger sur moi.

Son corps sur moi, nos jambes emmêlées, nos mains accrochées, nos souffles courts, nos regards affamés, tout était si nouveau et si grisant. Nous aurions du temps pour penser à l'après, à cet instant je voulais graver chaque seconde avec lui dans ma mémoire.

Nous déjeunions tard puis tentâmes de dormir, il se passa une heure à peine avant que nos corps toujours dénudés ne veuillent encore se confondre. Son sexe durci se frotta sans ménagement entre mes fesses. Edward passa une main le long de ma jambe puis la souleva et je me cambrai. Il attrapa un préservatif et s'en recouvrit. Ensuite il me bloqua le bassin avec son autre main pour me maintenir dans cette position puis nos sexes s'unirent. Il grogna, provoquant automatiquement des frissons le long de mon corps. Chaque souffle contre moi, chaque parcelle de peau qu'il touchait, chaque claquement de ses hanches contre mes fesses m'électrisèrent. Avait-il seulement conscience de ce qu'il me faisait ? Notre jouissance nous laissa muets et inertes de longues minutes.

Quand il fut près de minuit, nous étions tous les deux épuisés. Edward s'endormit derrière moi, ses bras m'enlacèrent et dans la tourmente de cette guerre, je m'endormis paisiblement.

L'horloge affichait cinq heures du matin, le bruit d'une nouvelle explosion au lointain me tira de mon sommeil. J'eus froid aussitôt puis je compris pourquoi, Edward n'était plus dans le lit avec moi. Je me levai et fis le tour du bunker, il était parti. Puis je vis sur le lit une feuille de papier pliée en deux :

_J'ai entendu des hommes parler anglais, je reviens te chercher dès que ce sera sûr._

Dans l'intimité de ce bunker, j'avais rencontré le plus formidable des amants. J'ignorais pourquoi en si peu de temps Edward avait bouleversé mon existence, pourquoi lui, pourquoi ici… J'aimais ce capitaine même si je ne le reverrais sans doute jamais. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de nous construire des souvenirs, de nous raconter, de nous disputer, de nous réconcilier, de faire des projets. Je n'avais eu qu'à peine deux jours, je devrais m'en contenter à jamais. Son empreinte resterait tatouée sur mon corps et sur mon cœur. Et si par miracle il me voudrait après, je serais là, je ne pourrais pas être avec un autre.

_oOo_

Trois mois plus tard

Je n'avais pas été secourue par Edward, je ne l'avais pas revu. A cause de ma blessure à la jambe, j'avais été rapatriée d'urgence et hospitalisée quelques jours, suite à une infection qu'Edward et moi n'aurions pas pu prévoir. Sur le terrain, la situation se compliqua quelques jours puis l'armée américaine reprit l'avantage. Un mois et demi plus tard, la guerre était finie.

Je n'avais pas cherché à le contacter après mon retour aux États-Unis, j'avais eu heureusement beaucoup à faire. J'avais démissionné pour ne plus travailler avec Jacob, j'avais aussi déménagé et était retournée quelques temps chez mon père à Forks.

Je ne voulais pas oublier Edward, simplement j'avais tenté de ne pas succomber à une douleur inédite pour moi. Les premières semaines avaient été pénibles, mon père me couvait, ma blessure mit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu à guérir, j'étais gênée pour marcher ou juste me lever.

Cela m'avait pris trois mois pour réaliser et accepter, deux jours pour me décider et une minute à mon père pour me convaincre.

Je me retrouvai face à un immeuble de deux étages dans la base militaire tout près de Chicago, prête à bouleverser sa vie à lui. Je montai l'étage ridiculement lentement, puis je frappai deux coups sur la porte de l'appartement numéro quatre. Il m'ouvrit et je m'accordai une seconde pour l'admirer.

« Salut. » soufflai-je.

« Bella ! Mon dieu, j'ai cru devenir fou quand j'ai su. »

« Quoi ? »

De quoi parlait-il ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'air si heureux de me voir ?

« Edward, je … je peux entrer un instant ? »

« Bien sur. »

Il m'installa sur un canapé défoncé, d'une couleur entre le gris et le marron.

« Où étais-tu passée ? J'ai appris que tu avais été hospitalisée ensuite tu as disparu dans la nature. »

Il semblait vraiment sincère, il s'était inquiété pour moi, je me serais contentée de bien moins que ça.

« Je suis retournée chez mon père. Edward, je suis désolée… »

« Ne le sois pas. Et avant toute chose, sache que j'avais raison. Je ne suis pas le père de l'enfant de Tanya. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous a été sans conséquences. »

« Euh… »

Il se leva et me ramena un verre d'eau. Ensuite il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et posa sa main sur mon bras.

« J'aurais aimé te dire que… enfin, ça a été assez bizarre entre nous. Pas bizarre ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il rougit et mon cœur se serra pour la centième fois. Il était comme sur des charbons ardents, lui comme moi ne savions pas comment gérer ces retrouvailles. Je me sentais si honteuse de débarquer à l'improviste, mais quelque soit l'issue, je ne pouvais pas regretter.

« Je voulais dire spécial, bien sur. J'espère que ton petit ami, enfin ex petit ami ne t'a pas trop mené la vie dure. »

« Non. »

« Et ta carrière ? »

« J'ai démissionné, j'ai quelques propositions ici et là. »

« Bien. »

De longues minutes passèrent, je savais qu'il attendait que je parle, que j'explique ma présence. Je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir du texte que j'avais pourtant répété durant tout le trajet.

« J'ai essayé de te retrouver, dit-il tout bas. Je voulais te dire que… enfin prendre de tes nouvelles. »

« C'est gentil, il ne fallait pas te sentir obligé. »

« Quand je suis retourné au bunker, tu n'y étais plus. J'ai retrouvé mon unité et ça nous a pris trois jours pour regagner notre base de commandement. C'est seulement là que j'ai appris que tu avais été rapatriée. J'avais vraiment envie de savoir comment tu allais. »

« Un peu nauséeuse pendant quelques temps mais ça va mieux. » dis-je avant de rire nerveusement.

« J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour repenser à ce que nous avons partagé là-bas. Jamais je n'avais connu quelque chose d'aussi intense. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, tu as été si merveilleuse, sincère et … »

Sa main descendit vers la mienne, j'aurais tellement voulu oublier ce « petit » détail qui était la cause de nos retrouvailles, et pouvoir ainsi me laisser aller à la joie de le revoir. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et l'interrompis.

« Stop ! Edward si je suis venue c'est pour te dire que… il faut que tu saches que ça n'était pas prévu, à vrai dire je ne sais même pas comment ça a pu arriver. »

Je plongeai ma tête dans mes mains, Edward s'était figé et je ne voulais pas le voir comprendre. J'étais persuadée qu'il allait me détester.

« Continue Bella. » m'ordonna-t-il.

Je retrouvai l'autoritaire capitaine Masen…

« Je suis… enceinte. » déclarai-je en fermant les yeux le temps de mon aveu.

« Non. » murmura-t-il.

« De toi. » ajoutai-je d'une voix aiguë.

« Non ! s'emporta-t-il pour de bon. C'est impossible, ce taré avait des milliers de préservatifs ! On en a toujours mis ! J'ai… j'ai fait attention. »

« Je me suis dit la même chose et si tu veux faire un test de paternité, je comprendrais. Mais sache que je ne te demande rien. Je voulais… enfin, j'avais l'impression que je devais te le dire… non, c'est faux, j'avais peur de ta réaction... c'est mon père qui a insisté pour que je vienne. En fait il attend dehors dans sa voiture. »

« Quoi ? »

Je me triturais les mains et secouais nerveusement ma jambe droite…

« Je lui ai un peu raconté tes ennuis avec Tanya et toutes les autres qui ont tenté de te piéger ainsi et te retenir. Il a peur que tu réagisses mal. Je dois te dire aussi que j'ai son arme dans mon sac. »

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva d'un bond. Il me dévisagea d'abord sans rien dire, le calme revenait dans ses yeux.

« Nauséeuse hein ? »

Edward soupira puis sortit précipitamment de chez lui. Il revint une minute après avec mon père.

« Tu vas bien Bella ? » me demanda Charlie.

« Oui, inutile de t'inquiéter. J'ai annoncé à Edward ma grossesse. On va y aller maintenant. »

« Hors de question ! » s'écria Edward en me barrant le chemin vers sa porte d'entrée.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, je t'assure que je ne voulais pas. »

« Je te crois. » me chuchota-t-il.

Puis il désigna une place sur le canapé à mon père qui s'assit.

« Monsieur Swan, je vous demande la main de votre fille. » lui annonça très solennellement Edward.

« Non ! Attends ! Tu n'as pas à faire ça ! » m'écriai-je horrifiée.

Je lui avais déjà trop volé, je n'allais pas accepter ce sacrifice de sa part.

« Bella, évidemment que je ne voyais pas les choses ainsi mais c'est fait, on ne peut rien changer. Je veux t'épouser. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Cet enfant, c'est un miracle, grâce à lui tu m'es revenu et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser t'échapper une fois de plus. »

Il saisit ma main, la baisa puis me regarda avec amour. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'Edward m'aimait, surtout après être tombée enceinte de lui.

« Isabella Swan, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? »

« Oui. »

Il m'embrassa, je retrouvai le goût qui m'avait tant manqué ces derniers mois.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, j'avais cet OS dans mon ordi depuis près d'un an et c'est la partie des lemons qui m'a donné le plus de difficultés. Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt !<em>


	2. Sur la route

**Sur la route**

**Couple : Jasper et Alice  
>PDV: Alterné - <strong>__**extraits journal intime: Alice -**__** narration : Jasper  
>Rating : T<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Petit rappel historique<em>

_La guerre de Sécession ou guerre civile américaine est survenue entre 1861 et 1865 impliquant les États-Unis (« l'Union »), dirigés par Abraham Lincoln, et les États confédérés d'Amérique (« la Confédération »). Le Texas fait parti des Etats de la Confédération._

* * *

><p><em>Galvestone, Texas<em>

_17 février 1863_

_Cette guerre n'en finit plus et père a peur de subir d'autres représailles. Le domaine a été ravagé par les flammes le mois dernier et puisque père a fait passer nos esclaves au Nord pour les libérer l'année dernière, nous devons travailler durement. Père ne veut pas reconstruire les étables et les salles de conservation, il veut juste rebâtir la maison et les écuries pour les vendre ensuite. Il ne croit pas en la victoire de l'Armée Confédérée. Il va nous emmener à New York et j'en suis très heureuse. Un cousin à lui y tient une pension. On dit que les boutiques y sont dignes de Paris ou Londres._

_Un nouveau flot de réfugiés est arrivé hier et j'ai pu le revoir ! Il est si beau, si distingué, si... Si je devais rester ici, ce serait pour lui !_

**_oOo_**

Je dors mal cette nuit encore, j'ai eu mon compte des horreurs de cette guerre, je n'en peux plus de gérer ces réfugiés et leurs cercueils. Si ça n'était pas pour ma famille, je serais parti depuis longtemps combattre sous les couleurs de l'Union.

Je suis le plus jeune lieutenant-colonnel de l'armée, mes supérieurs attendent beaucoup de moi, c'est pourquoi je ne suis toujours pas allé en première ligne. J'en avais été irrité au début, depuis je remercie ma bonne étoile. Mes frères et mes ennemis meurent chaque jour tandis que je vis encore, que je mange à ma faim, que je peux dormir au chaud, c'est injuste et je me sens coupable.

Je repense à Maria que j'ai quitté il y a près de deux ans, je suppose qu'elle s'est mariée à un autre. Mon cœur ne se serre plus quand je pense à elle, je l'ai oubliée par la force des choses, pour son bien et pour le mien.

Demain, je repars à Houston, au moins une journée à cheval sans parler. Mes moments préférés ont toujours lieu quand je cavale seul, je peux me perdre dans le paysage et prétendre que je suis un solitaire.

**_oOo_**

_Galvestone, Texas_

_9 avril 1865_

_La maison est en effervescence, le général Le général Lee a rendu les armes. Discrètement, nous avons fêté l'évènement. L'Union a réduit le territoire des Confédérés de plus de la moitié. Mon père pense que cette défaite va mettre un coup décisif à l'armée Confédérée et que la guerre sera finie dans quelques mois. J'espère !_

_Depuis trois semaines, les soldats sont partis, je prie chaque soir pour Dieu protège mon soldat. Peu importe qu'il ne m'ait jamais remarquée, je veux juste qu'il soit en vie._

**__oOo__**

_Houston, Texas_

Je suis écoeuré et soulagé en même temps. Écoeuré parce que j'ai sous les yeux des centaines de cadavres. Soulagé car la reddition du général Lee change tout dans cette foutue guerre. Je suis aussi soulagé de n'avoir pas été en Virginie du Nord, à Appomattox aujourd'hui. Mon honneur de soldat est bafoué, même si mon honneur d'homme est intact, je n'ai tué personne durant cette guerre.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, je sais que j'ai acheminé des armes et des soldats, j'ai contribué à la mort de milliers d'hommes. Je vais devoir vivre avec ça sur la conscience et je vais devoir apprendre à supporter mes cauchemars.

Je viens d'avoir vingt et un an, ma mère a préparé mon plat préféré et je n'ose pas la décevoir. Mon plus jeune frère, Matthew est mort il y a un an jour pour jour, j'étais comme un modèle pour lui, mes parents ne me le reprocheront jamais mais je sais que sans moi, il ne serait pas allé combattre en trichant sur son âge comme je l'avais fait.

« Fils, quand tu reviendras, j'espère que tu viendras travailler avec moi. » me lance mon père, les yeux brillants.

« Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à ce que je vais faire après. »

« Tu n'as appris aucun métier, tu es parti si jeune à la guerre. C'est ta chance de devenir quelqu'un si tu travailles avec moi à la banque. » insiste mon père.

« Georges, laissons cette discussion pour plus tard. » me sauve ma mère.

Mon père lui sourit et retourne à son assiette. Quand je repars pour retourner à la caserne, ma mère me glisse une ration de gâteau de maïs et deux pommes.

« Encore bon anniversaire mon fils. »

« Merci mère. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père. Tu as déjà beaucoup sacrifié pour ton pays, tu as le droit de faire ce qu'il te plait maintenant. »

« La guerre n'est pas finie. » j'argue en vain.

« Tu vas partir après, je le sens. »

« Seras-tu heureuse si je le fais ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, te dis-je. Tes sœurs m'occupent et Georges Junior va avoir un deuxième enfant, je serai occupée. Je veux que tu sois heureux. »

« Merci mère. »

« Promets de revenir pour me dire au revoir. »

« Je vous le promets mère. »

Elle me serre la main et je la prends finalement dans mes bras. Dans ma famille, nous n'avons jamais été très démonstratifs mais je me souviens qu'enfant, ma mère n'hésitait jamais à nous câliner et cela me manque, la chaleur humaine ne fait plus partie de ma vie depuis longtemps.

En sortant de la ville, je passe devant la maison où vit Maria, son mari et son fils, né quelques semaines plus tôt. Je suis heureux pour elle, je n'aurais pas pu être un bon mari pour elle.

**_oOo_**

_Galveston, Texas_

_23 juin 1865_

_La guerre est finie ! Enfin !_

_Père va mettre en vente la maison et cela peut prendre des semaines. Léonard et Sullivan vont rester ici, ils me manqueront mais en même temps, ne plus avoir mes deux grands-frères comme chaperons va me simplifier la vie ! Cynthia est triste à l'idée de partir, elle est amoureuse l'idiote ! Elle n'a que quinze ans et voudrait déjà épouser son prétendant numéro six. Bien sûr, mère est d'accord, nous attendons maintenant la demande officielle._

_Quand je pense à ma vie loin d'eux, je n'arrive pas à être triste. J'en ai assez de cette vie étriquée, de cette bourgade qui pue, de ce soleil écrasant. J'ai envie de voir la grande ville, devenir une mondaine et aller au spectacle chaque semaine. Je dessinerai des robes pour toutes les comtesses du vieux continent et pour les héritières._

_Un jour peut-être je reverrai mon soldat..._

**_oOo_**

_Houston, Texas_

La guerre est finie ! Enfin !

J'ai ri au moins une heure à l'annonce de la fin des combats. Mes hommes m'ont pris d'abord pour un fou puis ils se sont joints à moi. Ça fait du bien de rire, ça n'est plus incongru. La plupart des hommes de la caserne rentrent chez eux, nous autres les gradés devons rester encore.

Le Général Sears nous convoque le soir même et nous fait un discours patriotique. Je n'écoute pas, entre mes doigts je tiens une feuille verte, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis quatre ans. J'ai hâte de retourner à la vie même si je ne le mérite sans doute pas.

« Lieutenant-Colonel Whitlock, je vais avoir besoin de vous et de dix de vos hommes pour m'escorter jusqu'à Galveston. Je dois prendre le bateau pour New York dans trois jours. »

« A vos ordres Général. »

J'entends quelques murmures parmi les autres gradés puis je réalise à mon tour que le général n'a aucune raison d'aller à New York. S'il devait aller dans un état de l'Union, ce serait en Virginie ou bien à Washington DC.

« Serai-je officiellement démis de mon engagement à notre arrivée à Galveston ? »

« Assurément. Vous avez hâte de retrouver votre famille, je suppose. »

J'acquiesce, qu'il suppose, peu m'importe.

Le voyage est chaotique, certains civils nous prennent à parti, ils refusent la défaite. Pour sûr, je brulerai mon uniforme dès que possible. Je peux partager leur amertume mais pas leur colère.

« Dites-moi Jasper... vous êtes intéressé par la politique ? »

« Comme chaque citoyen. » je réponds, aussitôt sur mes gardes.

Jamais le général ne s'est permis de converser d'autre chose que des ordres et des missions. Ajouté cette soudaine familiarité à sa destination, je me méfie.

« Vous feriez un sénateur parfait. »

« Je n'ai que vingt et un an. »

« En effet, vous seriez d'abord secrétaire et en vous monteriez les échelons aussi efficacement et rapidement que vous l'avez fait dans notre armée. »

« Je vais travailler avec mon père. » je mens, le général pince les lèvres.

« Dommage. Si vous changez d'avis, vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Une fois arrivés à Galvestone, le général nous libère de notre engagement. Mes hommes partent le cœur léger aux quatre coins de l'Etat. Moi j'hésite. Le blocus est déjà levé et les navires partiront bientôt vers la côte est mais aussi vers l'Amérique du Sud et l'Europe. Ma solde pèse lourd dans ma sacoche, j'ai si peu dépensé en quatre ans que je suis sans doute plus riche que mes parents. Tout m'est possible.

Le général me paie une chambre à l'hôtel pour mieux me reparler de New York. J'aime assez l'idée d'y aller, une ville immense où je ne serais plus soldat, où j'aurais le choix entre des centaines de professions, entre des centaines d'avenir et d'opportunités.

Je voudrais d'abord oublier les horreurs, dormir sans revoir les visages révulsés des cadavres, le sang de leurs plaies à mes pieds...

**_oOo_**

_26 juin 1865_

_J'enrage ! Mon père et ma mère ont changé d'avis, ils resteront à Galvestone ! Cynthia est fiancée et depuis hier, chaque personne que je croise me lance un regard de pitié. Je suis la seule célibataire de la famille, j'ai dix-neuf ans. Je ne veux pas me forcer à épouser le premier homme pour préserver ma réputation !_

_Je leur en veux à tous ! Mon père ne me permet évidemment pas de partir seule à New York, ce serait inconvenant... J'enrage ! Je vais me faire passer pour orpheline là-bas !_

_Un bateau part demain matin pour New York, je vais m'y faufiler. Mon sac est déjà prêt, j'en ai pleuré de ne pas prendre toutes mes affaires ! J'enrage ! Et puis je dois me faire passer pour un garçon, au cas où. Je viens de couper mes cheveux, ça n'est pas joli mais ça repoussera. Je sais que voyager seule est dangereux alors j'ai emporté une arme et les vêtements trop grands que Sullivan a laissé chez nous._

_J'ai posté une lettre cet après-midi pour mes parents, ils la recevront après le départ du bateau, je ne veux pas non plus qu'ils me cherchent partout. New York me voilà !_

**_oOo_**

Ma mère a pleuré et mon père a soupiré de dépit, ils m'ont souhaité bonne chance. J'ai du voyager de nuit pour être de retour à temps pour le bateau.

Le général a déjà embarqué avec les premières classes, j'ai volontairement acheté un billet en troisième classe pour ne pas le croiser. Je ne lui ai rien promis, mais sa proposition est honnête et c'est une option intéressante. Je ne sais pas si la politique va me plaire, j'aime l'idée de pouvoir agir dans l'avenir de notre pays, je verrais bien.

Le port est bondé, marchandises et voyageurs se disputent le moindre centimètre carré. J'attends, mon sac de deux kilos à peine sur l'épaule. Le seul souvenir que j'emporte est une photo de ma famille prise lors du mariage de mon frère aîné. Le reste est mon nécessaire de survie de soldat, boussole, cartes, gourde d'eau, quelques vêtements, ma lame de rasoir et du savon.

Je me tends en sentant quelque chose frôler mes jambes, j'ai déjà repéré quelques voleurs dans la cohue. C'est bien une personne qui me tourne autour. Je saisis son bras et la tire vers le haut. D'abord je crois avoir affaire à un gamin. Je le pousse un peu trop fortement loin de moi et il rebondit contre un grand gaillard.

Le gamin va prendre une raclée, ça lui apprendra à voler... Il me fixe, ignorant les grognements du badaud. Sa bouche est entre ouverte, ses yeux sont eux écarquillés. Il évite au dernier moment le coup de pied et vient se réfugier derrière moi. L'autre râle mais ne bouge pas, il garde sa place dans la queue.

« Va-t'en ! » je peste.

« Attends moi ! »

Je me décale dans les files d'attente, le gamin me suit toujours. Arrivé à la dernière queue, j'hésite à lui donner moi-même une correction. Pourtant son regard m'intrigue, il y a quelque chose de louche chez lui.

« Cache moi. » me presse-t-il en se collant derrière moi.

« Hors de question ! »

« Allez... »

« Tu étais plus aimable quand tu étais soldat ! » s'exclame-t-il.

Aussitôt, quelques têtes me cherchent, quel idiot ! Je vais me faire lyncher par la foule si on me démasque.

« Tais-toi ! »

« Aide-moi, soldat ! »

Je tire le gamin vers un coin caché à quelques mètres de la queue. Tant pis, je ne pourrais pas me trouver une banquette sur le bateau.

« Arrête ça gamin ! Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux soldats en ce moment ? »

« Non... »

Pourquoi sa voix est mélodique ? Ses gestes sont gracieux, sa bouche est...

« Tu n'es pas un garçon ! »

Je lui ôte son chapeau et trouve en dessous des cheveux courts qui partent dans tous les sens.

« T'es un garçon? » je demande cette fois.

« Peu importe, soldat. »

Des rires gras retentissent derrière nous. Quatre hommes nous dévisagent, deux d'entre eux tiennent une barre en métal.

« Alors... on abandonne encore son pays ? » crache le plus grand.

« Cours ! » je souffle au gamin, enfin à la gamine.

Elle attrape son sac et le mien à nos pieds puis file en courant. Elle ne va pas vite mais elle a l'air de connaître l'endroit.

« Messieurs. » je dis en portant la main à mon chapeau.

Ils sont amusés par mon geste et n'ont pas remarqué que j'ai sorti mon arme. Ils grognent quand je les mets en joue.

« On va te faire ta fête mon mignon ! »

Téméraires ces gars là... mon arme n'est pas chargée, je n'ai aucune chance, alors je cours à la suite de la gamine. En plus elle a pris ma sacoche, je dois la retrouver. J'arrive à semer mes poursuivants et quand la cloche sonne, je sais qu'ils sont déjà loin, le bateau va partir, je l'ai raté...

Je déambule sur le port à la recherche de la gamine. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que c'est une jeune fille, menue et qui s'est coupée les cheveux mais une fille tout de même.

« Soldat ! » elle murmure ce surnom stupide et me fait signe.

Elle est assise sur une grosse caisse.

« Rends-moi ma sacoche. »

« En voilà des manières... »

« Par ta faute j'ai raté l'embarquement, tu as failli nous faire lyncher et tu m'as volé mes affaires, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être poli avec toi ! »

Elle saute gracieusement de la caisse et me tend la main. Je l'ignore et elle rit doucement.

« Mary Alice Brandon. » elle se présente en courbant son corps et dévoile involontairement le haut de sa poitrine.

« Jasper Whitlock. »

« Tu m'as faite attendre Jasper. »

« Toutes mes excuses. » je lui réponds sarcastiquement.

« En route pour New York? »

« Non non, toi tu restes là, moi je pars. »

« J'ai ton argent. »

« Tu ne me fais pas peur fillette. »

« Je dirais que le soldat Whitlock m'a enlevée et m'a pris ma vertu. »

« Chipie ! »

« En route ! Oui ! »

« Et comment comptes-tu y aller ? »

« Il n'y aura pas d'autre bateau avant au moins une semaine, je suppose que nous allons y aller en cheval. Quelle aventure ! »

Je grogne et lui fais remarquer qu'elle n'a pas l'air de savoir monter à cheval. Elle me tire la langue et m'entraine dans les rues de la ville. Bientôt nous sommes à l'orée d'une grande propriété, elle me fait grimper au dessus d'un muret. Elle me demande de lui jeter son sac et je m'exclame qu'il doit bien peser dix kilos. Je l'ai sous estimée cette souris. Elle se plaque à terre et je fais pareil, je me demande pourquoi je la suis sans objecter. Nous arrivons dans une écurie et elle sort rapidement deux chevaux.

« C'est du vol ! » je lui reproche.

« Ce sont mes chevaux, allons-y. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Mes parents vivent ici, j'ai sept chevaux... »

« Pour quoi faire. »

Elle pince ses lèvres, c'est une moue adorable.

« C'est ma dot. »

Ah... elle est peut-être plus âgée que je ne le croyais.

La fuite se fait facilement, nous quittons la ville à toute allure et Mary Alice ne dit plus rien. A la nuit tombée, nous restons à l'extérieur de Houston.

« Ma famille doit me rechercher, même si ils ont du penser que j'étais sur le bateau, on ne peut pas prendre de risque. » m'explique-t-elle.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je te suis... »

« Je t'ai donné un cheval en échange de ton escorte. »

« Je peux récupérer ma sacoche? »

« Non soldat. »

« Arrête de m'appeler ainsi ! »

**_oOo_**

Je vois bien qu'elle peine à tenir si longtemps sur un cheval. La petite princesse a l'habitude de ballades, pas des équipées en plein désert... Et puisqu'on doit se faire discret, on ne va pas en ville pour dormir.

Nous allons à une ferme isolée et demandons à dormir dans leur grange, la famille accepte contre de l'argent évidemment et nous avons même droit à un dîner chaud.

_27 juin 1865_

_Silsbee, Texas_

_Quelle chance, quelle joie ! Mon soldat est vivant et en plus je fais route avec lui ! Nous allons mettre plus longtemps à atteindre New York, je vais pouvoir le séduire... même si je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Dire qu'il me voit avec mes cheveux courts et hirsutes, je n'ai même pas la possibilité de porter ma rob..._

« Eteins cette bougie ! » je lui hurle.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle se hisse sur les coudes et lâche son stylo. Et évidemment la bougie vacille et tombe dans la botte de foin. Elle prend feu et embrase trois autres bottes en quelques secondes.

« Va chercher du secours ! » je crie.

Elle prend le temps d'éloigner nos sacs et nos vêtements puis quitte la grange. J'ai déjà commencé à chercher un seau et fais des allers retours avec l'eau de l'abreuvoir qui est à l'entrée de la grange. La famille arrive, le père peste et la mère part ameuter ses enfants. Nous faisons des chaines et venons difficilement à bout de l'incendie.

Toute la paille stockée est en cendres, je dois payer cher pour dédommager la famille. Mary Alice s'excuse des dizaines de fois et la somme généreuse que je débourse aide à calmer les tensions. Nous dormons dans la maison, à même le sol de la salle à manger. Je me dis que cette gamine ne va m'attirer que des ennuis.

J'ai eu peur cette nuit, pour elle d'abord, quand les enfants sont venus aider, j'en ai voulu à cette gamine capricieuse, elle aurait pu provoquer des dégâts irréversibles. Et puis je me dis qu'elle est juste tête en l'air et n'a pas l'habitude de dormir dans des granges. Si je veux arriver à New York en entier, je dois supporter Mary Alice...

**_oOo_**

_Mansfield, Louisiane_

_1er juillet 1865_

_L'accident dans la grange a tout compliqué... J'ai été stupide je sais bien mais quand même ! Il ne me parle plus..._

_Nous sommes arrivés en Louisiane ce soir et dormons à l'hôtel. Jasper a décidé qu'une nuit sur trois nous irions dormir en ville, les autres nuits nous les passons à la belle étoile. Heureusement que le temps est agréable._

_Le seule problème est qu'il fait un boucan d'enfer en dormant. Je ne comprends pas ce qui le fait crier, il cauchemarde et même si ça m'a fait peur au début, je ne pense qu'à ce que lui est en train de vivre. Alors quand il crie, je lui chante une berceuse tout bas et ça le calme. Au matin, je n'en parle jamais, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il sait qu'il crie._

_Pour le diner, j'ai décidé de mettre ma seule robe avec un chapeau assorti._

Par réflexe, je me lève à l'entrée d'une femme dans la petite salle de restaurant et je sursaute quand elle s'assoit en face de moi. Le tenancier vient prendre la commande et salue poliment Mary Alice, lui ne l'a pas reconnue. Elle porte une robe, ses cheveux sont tirés en arrière et on peut croire que des boucles se cachent sous son petit chapeau.

Le repas est silencieux, c'est plus difficile pour moi de l'ignorer quand nous sommes en public et qu'elle est habillée en femme. Les autres clients nous croient mariés et Mary Alice fait plus âgée ainsi vêtue. C'est difficile d'ignorer que je suis attirée par elle, surement autant qu'elle m'exaspère.

Dieu comme elle est belle, naturelle, gracieuse, j'ai envie de la protéger autant que j'ai envie de la fuir. Elle me fait tourner la tête, tant qu'elle était dans ses vêtements d'homme, dix fois trop grands pour elle, je pouvais oublier qu'elle était une jeune femme. À partir de maintenant, l'image de son corps serré dans cette robe, l'image de sa poitrine menue rehaussée, l'image de sa bouche peinte vont me hanter et me filer une sacrée migraine.

**_oOo_**

_Jasper, Texas_

_2 juillet 1865_

_Il a été différent aujourd'hui, soucieux à en croire ses sourcils toujours froncés quand il me regardait. Il m'a parlé et doucement, pas de cris aujourd'hui. Il a même partagé une information sur lui. En voyant le panneau de la ville de Jasper, je lui ai fait un sourire._

_« Ma mère y est née, c'est pour cela qu'elle m'a appelé Jasper. »_

_« Et ton père n'a rien dit ? »_

_« J'ai un frère aîné, il s'appelle Georges Junior, je suppose que j'ai eu de la chance. »_

_J'ai pouffé de rire et il a rigolé un peu._

_Il nous a acheté des couvertures supplémentaires, pour être plus confortable la nuit. Je n'ai pas protesté quand il a choisi un coin pour la nuit. Ça ne m'embête plus de dormir dehors car il dort à côté de moi. J'entends sa respiration, je brule d'envie de l'embrasser mais je n'oserais jamais. Ses cheveux sont plus longs que la mode le voudrait. Au moins il se rase chaque matin._

**_oOo_**

Mademoiselle a eu l'idée de génie de se baigner dans le lac Anacoco, juste parce que le nom est « drôle »... et bien sûr elle en ressort en criant. Je me moque d'elle pour ne pas penser à son corps nu à quelques mètres de moi.

« Jasper ! J'ai été piquée ! »

Je me lève et vais vers elle. Elle s'est déjà enroulée dans une couverture et un filet de sang coule d'une de ses mains.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » m'enquis-je.

« J'ai été piquée, il y a un nid d'abeilles là-bas ! »

« Pas de panique, ça n'est q'une petite piqure... »

« Il faut retirer le dard et aspirer le poison sinon je vais gonfler ! Je ne peux pas le faire seule ! »

Ah... Effectivement il va falloir que je le fasse, nous sommes seuls et il y a urgence visiblement.

« Allonge toi. »

Elle obéit puis elle remonte la couverture jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse et coince le tissu entre ses jambes.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pitié ! » se lamente-t-elle.

« Pourquoi saignes-tu ? »

Elle observe son corps et découvre sa main souillée. Elle hausse les épaules, au moins elle n'a pas mal.

« Je suis tombée sur une roche. »

Je souffle un coup puis me penche sur elle. Sa peau est douce et chaude... Je pince sa chair délicatement et retire le dard. Puis je pose mes lèvres sur sa piqûre et aspire. Le sang envahit ma bouche et je recrache très vite.

Mary Alice continue à psalmodier et avoue quelques actes...

« Je ne prendrai plus le chapeau de maman, je ne donnerai plus de poison au chat de la veuve Clarence, je regrette d'avoir fait rire ce soldat qui est tombé de cheval et... »

« C'était à cause de toi ? » je m'étonne.

« Oui... »

« Il s'est cassé la jambe tu sais. »

Ça me plait de la taquiner et de rajouter à sa honte. Je m'en souviens et le pauvre gars est passé pour une fillette auprès de tout le régiment mais il n'a pas été blessé.

« Voilà, ça devrait te démanger mais tu es sauvée. »

Elle se lève un peu trop vite et laisse échapper un pan de la couverture. C'est rapide et comme elle est petite, mon regard était porté au-dessus de sa tête. Elle repart vers les buissons et s'habille.

« Tu avais vraiment besoin de ce bain ? » je me moque quand elle remonte à cheval.

**_oOo_**

_Memphis, Tennessee_

_15 Juillet 1865_

_Je rêve encore de sa bouche sur moi... Un jour j'ai espionné Sullivan et un de ses amis qui avait mauvaise réputation. Ils parlaient d'une prostituée qui leur avait appris des caresses et des gestes pour affoler une femme. La bouche de Jasper était si proche de mon intimité, et j'étais affolée, j'aurais pu lui offrir mon corps. Je n'ai pas honte de mes pensées car plus je suis avec lui, plus je l'aime._

**_oOo_**

Enfin nous arrivons dans un Etat de l'Union, le Kentucky, et la chaleur y est plus supportable. Alice, comme elle m'a demandé de l'appeler désormais, s'est finalement habituée à cette vie difficile. Elle ne fait plus de réflexions sur la nourriture et nos lieux de campement. Quand nous croisons des voyageurs, elle se tait et elle me laisse faire les achats. Ma sacoche reste accrochée à son cheval mais je sais qu'elle ne me vole pas. Bien sûr, elle a appris de ses erreurs, elle m'a causé des frayeurs en voulant galoper, en voulant traire une vache, en voulant marchander avec des Indiens...

Ce matin, je me réveille et sens sur ma tempe le canon froid d'un pistolet. Je vois qu'Alice est plaquée au sol par un homme qui tient un couteau d'une main, l'autre est posée volontairement sur les fesses de ma compagne de route.

« Bouge pas blondinet. » me chuchote celui qui me tient en joue.

Je reconnais mon arme et je prie pour que le brigand ne l'ai pas rechargée. Alice gigote et discrètement attire vers elle son sac. Je lui lance un regard d'avertissement mais elle m'ignore. Alors je parle pour que les autres ne remarquent rien.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Ton oseille mon grand. Et puis, c'est pas un gamin que tu traînes avec toi, c'est une petite donzelle !

« Ne lui faites rien ! » je les menace.

« Oh t'es pas partageur ! »

Ils sont hilares et je sens qu'ils ne feront pas preuve de clémence. Ils ne sont pas de simples voleurs...

« C'est ma sœur, ne lui faites rien. »

Les deux rustres se mettent à rire et Alice en profite. Je suis le premier surpris quand elle se dégage d'un mouvement, roule quelques mètres plus loin et braque un pistolet sur celui qui la tenait. Le coup part sans sommation, dans le ventre. Puis elle se relève et court vers moi. L'autre brigand la vise et tente de tirer, rien ne se passe, grâce au ciel.

Je lui décoche un coup au visage qui le fait tanguer. Alice lui donne un coup dans l'entrejambe et lui tire dessus.

Les deux hommes râlent au milieu de leur sang. Je prends son arme à Alice et réunis nos affaires. Elle ne quitte pas des yeux son agresseur.

« Ils vont mourir. »

Elle ne pleure pas, elle frissonne et s'éloigne.

« Ils allaient nous tuer. » me dit-elle une heure plus tard alors que nous avons cesser de galoper.

« Peut-être. »

« Tu ne les as pas reconnu ? »

« Non. »

« Quand nous étions à Little Rock avant-hier, leurs portraits étaient affichés chez l'épicier. Ils sont recherchés pour meurtres et vols. »

« Tu nous as sauvé la vie, Alice. Nous devrions aller voir le shérif à la prochaine ville. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne risques rien. »

« Sauf être renvoyée chez mes parents. »

Ça ne me plait pas de garder le secret. J'ai encore les valeurs d'un soldat. Son expression torturée me convainc que cette fois-ci, je ferais abstraction de la loi.

« On déposera une lettre anonyme à la prochaine ville, leurs corps seront récupérés dès demain sans doute. »

« Merci Jasper. »

La nuit suivante, mes cauchemars sont plus effrayants que jamais. En plus des corps suppliciés des soldats, je vois Alice, une arme pointée sur elle. Je sens un linge mouillé sur mon front et j'entends une mélodie douce et rassurante. Je me rendors sans chercher à comprendre.

**_oOo_**

_Petersburg, Virginie_

_8 Aout 1865_

_Je n'ai pas écrit depuis quelques semaines, depuis notre agression. J'ai mis du temps à me débarrasser de ma frayeur quand je me suis réveillée en sentant des mains d'hommes sur ma poitrine. J'ai tout de suite su que ça ne pouvait pas être Jasper._

_Je les ai tué et je ne le regrette pas._

_J'ai peur dès qu'on s'arrête, Jasper a décidé qu'on ne pouvait plus dormir à la belle étoile, il nous trouve toujours un hébergement chez des fermiers, à l'écart des villes. Il nous fait passer pour des frères pour que nous dormions ensemble. Il a dû sentir mon angoisse. C'est étrange comme on se comprend sans parler. Notre voyage nous lie d'une façon inédite, lui pas plus que moi n'étions prêts à vivre ça. M'aime-t-il aussi ? Si seulement..._

_Quand il cauchemarde désormais, je me colle à lui et parfois je lui caresse le visage et lui prends la main._

**_oOo_**

Alice piétine et boude, elle en vient même à parler à l'objet de son désir

« Évidemment que je voudrais t'emmener... Je n'ai pas d'argent, moi ! »

Je la regarde abasourdi, elle porte autour du cou ma sacoche, elle sait qu'il y a largement de quoi acheter une simple robe, mais elle n'y a pas pensé.

« Alice, achète-la si tu veux. »

Son petit nez est collé à une vitrine, son souffle se suspend puis elle se tourne lentement vers moi, son yeux espèrent que je suis sincère. Elle court ensuite dans la boutique et désigne à la vendeuse la robe en vitrine.

Après être arrivés à Richmond en Virginie pour changer les fers à nos chevaux, je lui ai proposé de se balader dans la rue principale. Je peux comprendre son émerveillement, comparée à Galvestone, Richmond est un paradis pour une jeune fille. Les rues sont pavées, les magasins de mode sont nombreux et les maisons sont coquettes.

Je pense au spectacle qu'elle m'offrira quand elle découvrira New York. Puis je me souviens que je ne serais sans doute plus avec elle. Notre équipée devra rester secrète pour ne pas compromettre nos réputations, Alice sortira de ma vie dans quelques jours.

Je ne peux rien lui offrir. Elle mérite de rencontrer un homme riche qui lui passera ses envies et comblera ses besoins.

**_oOo_**

_Arlington, Virginie_

_20 Aout 1865_

_Nous avons pris du retard, je crois qu'il en fait exprès, du moins je l'espère. Moi aussi je redoute notre arrivée à New York. Quand je pense à l'avenir, je n'arrive plus à être enthousiaste. Quand je rêve de l'avenir, Jasper est près de moi._

_Ce soir nous dormons dans une caserne, Jasper tente de cacher son accent, ça pourrait être aussi un problème pour lui une fois arrivée à New York. Moi j'ai appris depuis longtemps à parler sans accent._

J'ignorais qu'un cimetière national venait d'être inauguré, les gens en parlent dans les rues, les journaux le décrivent. Je dois y aller, je dois rendre hommage à ces hommes morts. J'hésite à emmener Alice, mon but est de ne pas la quitter des yeux. Depuis que nous avons été attaqués il y a un mois, nous ne nous séparons plus.

« Nous partons ? » s'enquit Alice après avoir mangé.

« J'ai un détour à faire. »

« Bien. »

Elle me suit sans me poser de question, elle se crispe à l'entrée du cimetière, peut-être est-elle encore amère de notre défaite.

« Si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner, je comprendrais. »

« Mais Jasper pourquoi as-tu voulu venir ici ? »

Elle est inquiète pour moi, comme si je risquais quelque chose.

« C'est important. »

« Tu ne dois rien toucher, même si ce sont des nordistes ! » elle me supplie.

Elle me sidère vraiment. Elle descend de cheval et je l'imite puis nous lions les rênes.

« Nous n'en avons jamais parlé... quelle était ta position par rapport à cette guerre? »

Elle hésite une minute, je m'arrête pour la dévisager.

« Mon père a milité pour rejoindre l'Union, quand le Texas s'est finalement rangé auprès des Confédérés, nous avons eu des problèmes. Les choses se sont tassées... mais chez nous, nous espérions la victoire de l'Union. »

Je lui souris, avouer être pour l'Union quand on vient du Texas est pire qu'un blasphème. Je l'admire encore plus.

« Et toi ? Tu étais soldat... » me demande-t-elle.

« J'étais trop jeune et naïf quand je me suis enrôlé. Je n'avais que dix-sept ans et je rêvais de gloire militaire. Je n'avais pas réfléchi aux causes de la scission du pays. La réalité m'a frappé d'un grand coup, j'ai du enterrer des dizaines de soldats peu après mon arrivée dans l'armée. Alors je me suis questionné et... j'ai servi sous un drapeau que je haïssais pendant quatre ans. J'étais un soldat et je devais obéir, quoique ma conscience me dise. »

« Oh... Jasper... ça dû être si difficile... C'est pour cela que tu fais ces cauchemars ? »

« Oui. »

Elle se salit en m'offrant sa compassion, je ne mérite rien d'autre que son mépris. Mais Alice est Alice, imprévue et entière. Elle pose une main légère sur mon bras et nous guide dans le dédales de tombes.

Ça nous prend des heures, Alice tient à dire un mot à chaque soldat tombé. Elle me raconte sa vie, je ris quand elle rit en parlant de ses frères et de sa sœur, je suis ému quand elle parle du jour où son père a emmené leurs esclaves jusqu'en Arkansas et les a ainsi affranchi. Je ne fais qu'écouter et elle ne me presse pas de questions. En quittant le cimetière, elle me dit simplement.

« Honore les morts et vis pour les vivants. »

Le soir, nous dinons dans une auberge qui a une vue magnifique sur le fleuve Potomac. La fin de notre voyage est imminente, j'ai beau prétexter que nos chevaux ont besoin de repos, New York n'est plus qu'à quatre cent kilomètres environ. Dans une semaine, elle sera libre de conquérir le monde... sans moi.

Comment pourrait-elle m'aimer autant que je l'aime ?

**_oOo_**

_Philadelphie, Pennsylvanie_

_24 août 1865_

_Jasper me regarde autrement et tellement plus souvent. Hier je lui ai coupé les cheveux, nous avons ri car j'ai raté sa coupe, disons que ça n'est pas digne d'un barbier. Il m'a dit que pour rien au monde, il aurait été chez un barbier alors que j'étais là... J'en soupire encore, ... Tout est différent pourtant rien ne semble avoir changé. Il fait encore des cauchemars mais quand je chante, il se réveille et me dit merci._

Les premiers panneaux indiquant New York la rend volubile et au détour d'une anecdote, je me souviens de notre rencontre et d'une phrase qu'elle a prononcé « Tu étais plus aimable quand tu étais soldat. »

« Tu m'avais déjà vu à Galvestone ? »

« Chaque passage de l'armée était un événement, quand bien même vous transportiez des cadavres. » répond-elle.

« Tu savais que j'étais soldat. »

« Oui, je t'avais remarqué et je n'étais pas la seule. Au début tu étais le troisième cavalier et au bout d'un an tu étais devenu le premier. »

« Je suis vite monté en grade, effectivement. » admis-je.

**_oOo_**

_28 Aout 1865_

_Nous sommes aux portes de New York, je vois d'ici les immeubles géants. Ce soir au diner, Jasper m'a parlé de lui, de ce que son général lui a proposé et de ce qu'il veut devenir. Je lui ai répété qu'il était un homme bien, il ne m'a pas crue._

_Il va me manquer, il a beaucoup à accomplir, je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait s'encombrer d'une provinciale comme moi._

**__oOo__**

_New York, 31 Aout 1865_

Nous sommes arrivés devant la pension du cousin de son père, c'est l'heure des adieux. Elle a proposé que je reste à la pension, j'ai prétendu être déjà attendu chez le général Sears.

Alice me tend ma sacoche et je lui donne les rênes de son cheval. Tout redevient logique, nos vies n'avaient pas de raison à être ainsi mêlées. Il est temps de se séparer.

« Bonne chance avec la couture. » je lui dis alors que mon cœur se serre.

« Bonne chance avec la politique. »

Elle me tire la langue et des larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux.

« C'était une sacrée aventure. »

« Oui soldat. »

Je souffle, il est temps, je n'ai pas le choix...

« Au revoir Alice. »

« Au revoir Jasper Whitlock. » murmure-t-elle, la voix chevrotante.

Elle me tourne le dos et c'est le déclic. Je ne peux pas la perdre, je ne peux pas la laisser partir et m'oublier. Je l'aime, j'ai été bête de lutter, j'ai gâché des journées à ne pas vouloir aimer. Elle est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Je cours après elle et quand je la rejoins, je lui prends le bras doucement et la fais pivoter face à moi.

« Bonjour mademoiselle. »

Elle me regarde, interdite. Je dois la mériter, me battre pour être celui sur qui elle pourra compter.

« Je m'appelle Jasper Whitlock et je suis amoureux de vous. »

« Soldat... »

Cela fait longtemps que ce surnom est comme un mot d'amour dans sa bouche et je n'ai pas voulu l'entendre.

« Je ne veux pas te dire au revoir. » je lui déclare en posant ma main sur sa joue.

« Tu me diras « Bonjour Mme Withlock » chaque matin que dieu fait ? » me demande-t-elle en riant.

« Épouse-moi Alice. Dès aujourd'hui pour que je n'ai pas à passer même une heure sans toi.»

« Oui ! »

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Ça vous a plu? La série des soldats continue... A bientôt!<em>


	3. Une nuit

**OS – Une nuit**

* * *

><p><strong>Rating : M<strong>  
><strong>PDV : Alterné<strong>

**SVP LISEZ JUSQU AU BOUT DE CET OS !**

* * *

><p>Je n'étais jamais à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit mais il était primordial que ça ne se voie pas. A l'entrée du club, je présentai le permis de conduire et dus sourire au videur quand il me complimenta en disant que j'étais plus chaude avec les cheveux longs.<p>

« Bonsoir ! »

M. Jenks leva son visage vers moi, il était déjà saoul, c'était bien ma veine.

« Nous parlions de vous justement. Asseyez-vous. »

Et il me sortit ce que j'avais entendu sept fois déjà en quelques mois. Mes peintures étaient très intéressantes mais manquaient de maturité et c'était de toute façon parce que je n'avais que dix-neuf ans... Je devais persévérer et attendre quelques années. J'étais dépitée et ne fis pas d'effort pour tenter de me justifier. Je quittai Jenks et ses amis pour me rendre au bar. Ce soir je voulais oublier que j'avais définitivement perdu. Mon père avait été clair, j'avais un an pour faire mes preuves et l'année était passée. J'allais devoir respecter ma promesse et entrer à l'université dans quelques semaines.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas qu'un homme s'était assis à côté de moi et qu'il me dévisageait. Il finit par toucher ma main pour attirer mon attention.

« Tu as besoin d'un remontant ma jolie ? »

J'en frissonnai, son haleine chargée en alcool, ses yeux vitreux, son attitude arrogante, tout me dégoutait chez cet homme. Il ne comprit pas le premier non, ni le deuxième, ni le troisième. Je me décidai alors à rentrer chez moi mais mon prétendant ne l'accepta pas. J'eus peur soudainement de faire la première page des journaux du lendemain...

« Elle a dit non, lâche-la. » gronda une voix suave et en colère.

L'homme regarda avec dédain celui qui l'interrompait, puis haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Je me tournai vers mon sauveur et eus un choc. Même dans la quasi pénombre du club, je pouvais le voir, magnifique, grand, les épaules larges, une mâchoire carrée, des yeux verts, des cheveux courts. J'étais face à un mirage, ça n'était pas possible autrement, un tel homme ne pouvait pas exister. Puis il me sourit, presque tendrement et je me retins de gémir. Quand je baissai mon regard, trop inquisiteur, je remarquai que mon sauveur était un soldat et je gémis pour de bon.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

« Si... euh... »

« Viens t'assoir. » proposa-t-il.

Je le suivis à une table et il héla une serveuse pour de l'eau.

« Il ne t'a pas fait mal au moins ? » s'enquit-il tandis que je me mordais la lèvre.

« Non. »

« Il nous regarde... tu es seule ? »

Il serra les poings sur la table, fusillant sans doute du regard mon prétendant.

« Oui. » répliquai-je d'une petite voix.

Ce soldat était intimidant, il avait beaucoup d'assurance et de charisme. Je me trouvais tellement banale en comparaison. Mais si il me montrait qu'un tant soit peu d'intérêt, j'allais tenter ma chance. Je m'en fichais si ça n'était que pour une nuit, j'avais besoin d'être avec quelqu'un qui me fasse sentir bien. Je reprendrais ma petite vie ennuyeuse ensuite, mais pour une nuit je pouvais tout oser, tout faire, tout tenter.

« Ah... »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il paraissait ennuyé et regardait encore autour de nous.

« J'ai pas envie qu'il te suive. Je suis venu avec des amis mais j'allais partir. Je peux t'accompagner dehors et attendre un taxi avec toi. »

« Merci... J'allais partir aussi. »

« Sergent Edward Masen. »

« Merci Sergent. » répliquai-je en savourant ce mot... mon fantasme, le plus intime, le plus puissant, venait de me proposer de rester un peu avec lui.

Pitié faites qu'il n'y ait pas de taxis ! Si j'avais la moindre chance avec cet apollon, j'allais foncer, plus question de rester sur la touche et d'attendre. Je ne rencontrerais sans doute plus jamais une telle occasion. Dieu que j'avais envie de lui, de passer mes mains sur son corps, de gouter à sa peau. L'alcool me donnait du courage et des idées. Pas question de regretter plus tard, je serais prudente, cette nuit, s'il me la donnait, resterait mon souvenir le plus précieux.

« Et tu t'appelles ? »

« Alice Brandon. » répondis-je.

**PDV Edward**

« Emmett ?! J'y vais. »

« Jolie prise Masen. »

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et je pressai Alice vers la sortie. Mon meilleur ami et compagnon d'armes avait le don de me mettre dans l'embarras à n'importe quelle occasion.

« Tu es en permission ? » me demanda-t-elle quand nous sortîmes du club.

« Oui, je suis venu rejoindre un camarade, on repart demain. »

« Tu es stationné où ? »

« Irak. »

« Tu fais partie des derniers sur place. » me dit-elle avec douceur et compassion.

Les gens étaient toujours touchés et bienveillants en apprenant où j'étais basé. La deuxième guerre d'Irak avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre et l'opinion publique était sévère envers l'ancien président Bush qui nous y avait envoyé sous des prétextes fallacieux.

« Oui, je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. »

« Tu feras quoi après ? »

« Sans doute soldat... »

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais devenir ensuite, je m'étais engagé jeune pour échapper aux ambitions paternels. Je n'avais aucun diplôme, aucune envie particulière, plus jeune j'avais rêvé de devenir pianiste concertiste, mon père s'était chargé de dévaloriser mon talent et de me pousser vers des études de droit. Devenir soldat avait été mon ultime acte de rébellion. J'avais quand même envie de retourner vivre aux États-Unis, dans quatre mois j'aurais fini mon engagement, je pourrais quitter l'armée avec les honneurs et une petite pension ou bien être affecté à une base par très loin de ma famille et être formateur. J'avais encore quelques semaines pour y réfléchir.

« Je suis désolé pour ma question, je ne veux pas te vexer mais... tu as vraiment plus de vingt et un ans ? »

« Non. » avoua-t-elle.

Je n'osai pas lui demander ce qu'elle faisait dans ce club, seule et ainsi vêtue.

« Et quel âge as-tu Alice ? »

« Dix-neuf ans. » soupira-t-elle, pensant peut-être que je la traiterais comme une gamine.

En dépit des bonnes manières inculquées par ma mère, je me réjouis qu'elle ait plus de dix-huit ans. Ce constat fait, il me fallait décider si je la laissais ou si je prolongeais cette soirée avec elle. Il faisait étonnamment frais pour une fin aout et les taxis étaient rares, je fis exprès de ne pas en voir deux, aussitôt pris par d'autres personnes. Alice ne sembla pas prête non plus à me quitter, quelque chose en moi me criait de tenter ma chance.

« Et toi ? »

« Vingt quatre ans. » répondis-je.

Je vis alors sur le trottoir d'en face un Starbuck encore ouvert, un signe du destin.

« Tu veux prendre un café avec moi ? »

« Oui... »

Oh elle rougissait, c'était adorable... c'était excitant.

« Allons-y. Je me fais toujours une cure de moka quand je quitte le désert. » dis-je légèrement.

Elle se détendit lorsque nous fîmes la queue pour nos cafés mais quand nous nous retrouvâmes assis l'un en face de l'autre dans des fauteuils confortables, nos cafés en main, elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle semblait si innocente et mal à l'aise.

« Alors dis-moi, que fais-tu à Seattle ? » la questionnai-je encore.

« Je suis en vacances chez une copine. »

« Tu aimes cette ville ? »

« Oui beaucoup. Ça va me manquer. »

« Que vas-tu faire après ? »

« Je vais étudier en sciences. »

« C'est vaste. » relevai-je, quelque chose ne collait pas.

« Je ne suis toujours pas décidée. »

« Tu es jeune, tu as le temps. »

Elle se renfrogna un instant puis fouilla nerveusement dans son sac.

« Allo ? Non ça n'a pas marché. Je sais. Je sais. Non pas encore. Dans un Starbuck de la troisième avenue. Non. Non. »

Elle me jeta un regard gêné, j'étais amusé et curieux. Elle devait parler à sa mère ou à quelqu'un de proche, inquiet de la savoir seule à cette heure-ci.

« Un soldat... Oui ! Arrête. A demain. »

Elle éteignit son téléphone et le rangea. Elle finit son café rapidement en répondant à mes questions sur sa vie. Elle n'était pas loquace, se contentant de quelques mots, à croire qu'elle ne voulait pas se livrer.

« Merci pour le café. »

« Tu en veux un autre ? » proposai-je bien décidé à prolonger ce moment.

« Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de caféine. »

Son regard s'obscurcit, elle noua ses mains nerveusement.

« Tu dois te lever tôt demain ? » lui demandai-je.

« Non, je n'ai pas de projets pour demain, ni pour cette nuit, je suis libre. »

Je restai sans voix, elle s'était penchée légèrement vers moi, m'offrant une vue délicieuse sur le haut de sa poitrine, elle avait parlé sans ciller, le message était clair.

« Et toi ? » se permit-elle.

J'aimais les femmes entreprenantes...

« Ça dépend de toi Alice. »

Elle me sourit, heureuse et impatiente.

« Tu veux qu'on aille chez toi, enfin chez ta copine ? » dis-je en lui prenant la main.

« Non, elle est avec son copain. »

« J'ai un appartement en ville, pas très loin. »

« Je te suis. »

Je me levai, sans lâcher sa main et elle me suivit dehors. Le vent froid me donna l'excuse de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de la coller contre moi. Elle gémit tout bas, tout aussi grisée par ce rapprochement que moi. Elle leva alors son magnifique visage vers le mien et je ne pus que l'embrasser. D'abord doucement puis plus durement, encouragé par ses mains se nouant autour de mon cou. Parler me parut alors superflu.

Je l'embrassai encore puis la guidai à travers les rues quasi désertes. En dix minutes environ, nous arrivâmes chez moi. Cet appartement, à peine quarante mètres carrés, était un cadeau de mes grands-parents maternels, le seul endroit que je pouvais considérer comme chez moi et je n'y amenais jamais personne. Pourtant, en voyant Alice au milieu du salon-cuisine-entrée, je sus qu'elle y avait sa place.

« C'est... sympa. » se força-t-elle à me dire.

L'endroit était un bazar perpétuel, mon piano occupait un tiers de la pièce, le canapé un autre tiers, le reste était encombré de livres.

« Désolé, je ne viens pas souvent, et... je n'y invite jamais personne. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Vraiment. »

« Merci de faire une exception pour moi. »

Elle était de nouveau nerveuse, je l'enlaçai et posai ma bouche avide sur la sienne, nos gémissements résonnèrent vite dans la pièce. Je lui ôtai sa veste, puis passai mes mains dans son dos. Sa robe moulait son corps mince et parfait, ses seins étaient serrés, j'avais hâte de les sentir contre ma peau.

« Alice... tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais. »

« Si... gémit-elle alors que mes lèvres découvraient son cou gracile. C'est pareil pour moi. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui... »

Je la relâchai à regrets et l'entrainai dans ma chambre. Elle y entra lentement.

« Viens. »

« Ok. »

Elle était peut-être moins expérimentée que je l'avais cru, j'avais peur qu'elle change d'avis. Je la serrai contre moi, retrouvant avec plaisir sa chaleur. Elle posa ses mains contre mon torse puis défit un à un les boutons de la veste de mon uniforme.

« Pourquoi l'avoir porté dans un club ? Pour séduire ? »

« Ça te plait ? »

« Oh que oui. »

Elle accrocha la veste à la porte de la chambre puis s'attaqua à ma chemise. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me prenne pour un habitué de ce genre de situations, elle devait savoir qu'elle était réellement exceptionnelle.

« J'ai du assister à un dîner formel avant, j'ai suivi mes amis pour notre dernière soirée. »

Et en le disant, je réalisais que je n'allais pas pouvoir passer beaucoup de temps avec elle. Pour la première fois en six ans, je n'avais pas hâte de retourner en mission. Je n'étais pas certain que quelques heures avec elle me suffirait, pourtant j'avais toujours agi ainsi. Je m'étais toujours contenté de conquêtes d'un soir, la vie de soldat n'était pas compatible avec une relation amoureuse, je savais à quel point certains de mes camarades souffraient d'être loin de leur femme et de leur famille. Je n'étais pas prêt, j'aimais être seul et sans attaches.

Alice s'attaquait désormais à ma ceinture et je dus l'aider. Ses petites mains se perdirent sous mon caleçon et caressèrent mon sexe dur. Je me dégageai de mes derniers vêtements et quand je fus nu, je vis qu'elle n'osait pas me regarder. Je ris tout bas puis l'embrassai encore. La lumière de la lune me permettait de me repaitre du spectacle de son corps. Je fis glisser en même temps la fermeture de sa robe, libérant sa poitrine. Elle ne portait plus qu'une culotte de dentelle que je m'empressai de lui ôter.

« Parfaite. » murmurai-je, émerveillé face à son corps nu.

Je l'attirai sur le lit, ne vins pas sur elle pour pouvoir continuer à l'admirer tout en la découvrant du bout des lèvres et des doigts. Ses seins hauts et fermes se moulèrent parfaitement dans mes mains. Ses jambes, longues et minces, se pressaient l'une contre l'autre, je devinai son désir de plus en plus fort. Je glissai une main entre ses cuisses et elle m'y donna accès aussitôt. J'étais vraiment chanceux, elle était sublime et offerte.

« Attends ! » s'écria-t-elle soudain.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« Je dois te dire quelque chose... je suis vierge. »

Donc pas expérimentée du tout et elle méritait mieux qu'une nuit avec un inconnu.

« Oh... on ne devrait pas alors. » dis-je tristement mais résolu à ne pas abuser d'elle ainsi. Je pourrais me contenter de l'embrasser...

« Si ! Je te veux, je te jure, c'est juste que... Vas-y doucement, s'il te plait... »

« C'est ce que j'aurais fait de toute façon mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée. » insistai-je.

A ce stade, deux choses comptaient, elle était majeure et consentante, pourquoi voulais-je me saboter avec une morale d'une autre époque ?

« Tu ne veux pas ? » murmura-t-elle, blessée.

« Oh Alice tu n'as idée comme j ai envie de toi... »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça s'il te plait. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas fan de mon prénom. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et ses joues rosirent, elle était si désirable, si attendrissante.

« Alors comment dois-je t'appeler, parce que je vais bien devoir crier un prénom au moment où je jouirais grâce à toi. » osai-je.

Elle rougit encore plus.

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Ça n'est p as important. Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ? »

Elle acquiesça et je fondis sur ses lèvres.

« Oh Edward... »

Elle était divine, mouillée, prête et si douce... comment résister plus longtemps ? Ah oui, elle était vierge... En douceur...

Je me mis en appui sur mes bras et allai me positionner entre ses jambes, qui se refermèrent aussitôt autour de mes reins.

« Je te veux en moi... » gémit-elle.

Son bassin se souleva pour venir à la rencontre de mon sexe, je sortis de ma table de chevet un préservatif et le déroulai rapidement. Alice me regarda faire, fascinée en se mordant la lèvre... Je l'embrassai langoureusement, j'allais devoir improviser, je n'avais jamais couché avec une fille vierge, je ne savais pas si il valait mieux y aller d'un coup ou bien progressivement.

Ses pieds appuyèrent sur mes fesses et nous rimes ensemble, détendus un court instant avant de redevenir maladroits. Je m'enfonçai lentement, son sexe était si étroit, c'était à la limite du tolérable. Je ne voulais pas mettre ça sur le compte de mes sept derniers mois sans aventures, j'étais excité, déjà au bord de l'orgasme parce que c'était elle, Alice, et pas une autre.

« Vas-y... » me pressa-t-elle.

Elle poussa un petit cri quand je la pénétrai de toute ma longueur.

« Tu as mal ? » m'enquis-je en la couvrant de baisers.

« J'ai été surprise... continue... »

« Tu es magnifique... »

« Encore Edward. »

Je la pris ainsi de longues minutes, nos corps s'unissant à la perfection, nos regards accrochés, nos souffles au même rythme. Quand je la sentis au bord de l'orgasme, je défis l'emprise de ses jambes et en mis une sur mon épaule. Je m'enfonçai plus profondément en elle et Alice gémit de plus belle. Mes doigts trouvèrent son bouton de plaisir et le titillèrent quelques instants. Elle souffla de plus en plus fort puis un long et sensuel râle s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle jouit, emprisonnant plus étroitement mon sexe. Je me déversai aussitôt, en silence, enivré par mon plaisir, fasciné par son beau visage marqué par la jouissance.

Elle me força à m'allonger sur elle, accueillant mon poids et ma chaleur en soupirant d'aise.

« C'était magique... » me confia-t-elle.

« Oui, vraiment... »

« Je n'y connais rien mais... tu crois que tu pourrais recommencer ? »

« Oh oui ! »

Elle s'enhardit quand je la pris pour la deuxième fois, ses mains caressèrent mes fesses, mes bras, mon torse, elle interrompait parfois mes coups de reins pour m'embrasser, pour passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux courts, pour que nos regards se sourient. J'étais bouleversé, soufflé par l'intensité de mon désir pour elle, ému de la voir sous moi.

Un peu plus tard, elle dut se lever et j'en profitai pour vérifier mon stock de préservatifs, j'avais de l'avance, heureusement. Il était déjà deux heures du matin, je détestais l'idée de devoir lui dire au revoir bientôt. Quand elle me rejoignit dans le lit, elle se figea.

« Tes draps... je suis désolée. »

Il n'y avait qu'une petite tâche rouge, ça n'avait de toute façon aucune importance.

« Pas moi, reviens vite dans mes bras. »

Elle me sourit et obéit avec empressement. Je l'embrassais encore et encore, mon érection commençait à se faire impatiente.

« Allonge-toi sur le ventre. » murmurai-je au creux de son oreille.

Elle frissonna et hésita rien qu'une seconde. Quand elle fut en place, je m'installai entre ses jambes à genou. J'embrassais ses épaules et sa nuque tout en caressant ses fesses et ses cuisses. Elle se détendit complètement et gémit lorsque je lui mordillai dans le cou. Elle ne tint bientôt plus en place, son bassin se soulevait m'offrant une vue superbe sur sa fente humide. Elle se releva finalement, à genoux devant moi, mon sexe rencontra ses fesses et elle se plaqua davantage. J'avais une envie furieuse de la prendre en levrette mais craignais de la brusquer.

« Tu crois que tu peux... que tu peux me prendre comme ça? » haleta-t-elle tandis que ma main droite cajolait son clitoris.

Je fus rapide à enfiler un troisième préservatif puis je l'attrapai sous sa poitrine et la soulevai un peu. Elle s'empala sur moi, nous soupirâmes tous les deux, excités. Je la pris plus fortement et plus rapidement, sa tête était renversée sur mon épaule, je pouvais voir ses yeux fermés sous l'effet du plaisir, ses lèvres entre ouvertes, sa respiration forte et ponctuée de petits grognements.

Elle faillit m'achever quand elle se pencha en avant et agrippa la tête de lit. Elle se cambra parfaitement et je me déchainai en elle, plus du tout tendre. Le temps passait trop vite, malgré moi, je regardai fébrilement le réveil à la droite du lit. Je jouis rapidement et bruyamment, quelque chose m'avais encore retenu de crier son nom. Alors pour me rattraper, car j'aurais aimé lui dédier mon orgasme, je l'embrassai passionnément et lui répétai comme j'avais aimé notre étreinte.

Elle m'attira contre elle, j'écoutais, subjugué, les battements de son cœur reprendre leur rythme normal. Jamais je n'avais eu avec une femme une connexion si sincère, une si forte envie de donner, un tel besoin de ne plus être seul. Alice avait éveillé en moi de toutes nouvelles émotions, c'était encore neuf et peut-être qu'à la lumière du jour je comprendrais, trop tard hélas car je serais alors loin d'elle.

« Tu seras prudent. » me dit-elle en me serrant plus fort contre sa poitrine.

« C'est juré. » répondis-je, la gorge serrée.

« Tu pars demain matin... » murmura-t-elle.

« On est déjà demain... Il nous reste deux heures, tu devrais dormir un peu. »

« Non je ne suis pas fatiguée. »

Et pour confirmer qu'elle mentait, elle bailla longuement.

« Ça ne compte pas ! » rit-elle

« Comment tu te sens? »

« Bien, vivante, libre. »

« Tu es tellement belle, Alice... »

« Ma peau est collante par ta sueur et ton sperme. » railla-t-elle.

Je grognai, excité.

« Tes draps sont fichus. »

« Pas grave. »

« Je vais prier pour toi. » me dit-elle encore.

Je m'en voulais de partir, de lui donner déjà du soucis, de la rendre triste.

« Tu es croyante ? » éludai-je.

« Non mais je vais quand même prier. »

« Viens prendre une douche avec moi. »

A la lumière crue, elle était encore plus belle, plus adorable, plus tentante. Je notai la couleur exacte de ses yeux, de ses cheveux, de sa peau. Elle me suivit dans la cabine de douche et me laissa la laver. Je la fis jouir, facilement, elle s'accrocha à moi pendant que mes doigts entraient en elle et la caressaient. Elle murmura mon prénom plusieurs fois, me prit au dépourvu en se mettant à genou devant moi. Elle porta mon sexe à sa bouche, le lécha longuement, le suça langoureusement. Très vite, elle me porta au summum du plaisir, je m'écartai de sa bouche pour me déverser sur ses seins. Je dus bien évidemment la laver encore, la faisant gémir doucement.

Hélas, le temps passa encore trop vite, Alice fut plus forte que moi et se rhabilla immédiatement après notre douche.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser. » avouai-je en collant mon front au sien.

« Je peux aller avec toi à la base, en taxi, je rentrerai chez moi après. »

« Tu veux bien ? »

« Oui, bien sur. »

Je commandai un taxi puis me rhabillai, mon uniforme était un peu froissé mais ça n'était pas très grave. A six heures dix du matin, je verrouillai ma porte, Alice à mes côtés. Le taxi arriva peu après, nous montâmes à l'arrière, j'embrassai mon amante avec fougue, à cette heure-ci, le chauffeur ne mettrait que dix petites minutes à rejoindre le QG. D'ailleurs ce dernier toussota plusieurs fois, sans doute récalcitrant aux clients exhibitionnistes, je n'en avais rien à faire mais Alice se tourna vers le chauffeur et lui cria presque dessus.

« Il repart défendre notre pays ! Alors taisez vous et ne conduisez pas trop vite. »

Et enfin, malgré mes prières silencieuses, le taxi se gara. Le chauffeur sortit de son coffre mon bagage en râlant. Je ne voulais pas quitter Alice, elle non plus, elle me serra et embrassa encore mon visage avant de me sourire avec courage. Elle sortit aussi de la voiture et vint se blottir contre moi.

« Donne-moi ton numéro de téléphone. » la suppliai-je.

J'étais un crétin de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Le chauffeur klaxonna, impatient de reprendre la route. Alice me regarda, le regard embué.

« Edward je ne suis pas de Seattle, tu le sais. C'était... super mais... tu as mieux à faire. Je ne t'oublierai pas. »

Elle remonta dans le taxi avant que je puisse protester. Je la vis s'éloigner, disparaître et m'arracher ce que j'avais eu de plus précieux depuis de trop longues années.

« Alice... »

**Quatre mois plus tard**

Enfin de retour à Seattle. Habituellement, je fonçai au premier Starbuck avant de commencer à téléphoner à mes parents et reprendre pied avec cette réalité. Cette fois-ci je m'empressai de déposer mon sac chez moi, de troquer mon uniforme contre un jean et un pull puis de filer jusqu'au métro. J'avais cherché l'adresse d'Alice peu après mon retour en Irak, décidé à tenter de construire quelque chose avec elle. C'était étrange mais la seule Alice Brandon de l'état de Washington vivait à Seattle, je ne savais pas si elle m'avait menti, en disant ne pas être de Seattle, si ainsi, elle avait voulu me recaler gentiment, ou si elle avait changé d'avis et s'y était installée.

Je n'avais pas osé lui écrire, je n'aurais pas su quoi lui dire, le mieux était de lui parler en personne. Emmett s'était révélé plus sensible que je le croyais, il m'avait souvent remonté le moral. Il m'avait dit que du peu qu'il avait vu de mon Alice, elle avait paru vraiment séduite par moi, selon lui, elle serait heureuse de me revoir.

Elle était si exceptionnelle, si merveilleuse, que les garçons devaient tous lui courir après, surtout à la fac. L'espoir qu'elle veuille bien de moi avait été mon moteur ces quatre derniers mois, l'ultime motivation à me lever chaque jour et à remplir ma mission avec une nouvelle attitude, j'étais devenu extrêmement prudent.

J'arrivais à l'adresse vers dix-neuf heures, face à la porte de son appartement, mes mains se mirent à trembler. Je sonnai et attendis, une jeune fille, minuscule, brune et agitée m'ouvrit.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, je cherche Alice. »

« C'est moi ! Wow mon cadeau est pas mal... Entre ! »

Elle m'alpagua par le col et me força à pénétrer chez elle.

« Non, je dois me tromper, je cherche une autre Alice, cheveux longs et bruns, yeux chocolats... »

Son regard s'alluma, elle me sourit puis se mit à faire des bonds dans le salon.

« Tu es Edward ! Tu es revenu ! » chantait-elle à tue-tête.

« Oui mais je ne comprends pas... Comment me connais-tu ? »

« Tu as rencontré Bella il y a quatre mois et depuis, elle peint tes yeux. »

**PDV Bella**

« Bonsoir Alice, oh salut Jasper. »

« Bella ne m'en veux pas pour ce soir, mais Jazz m'a fait une surprise, on va dîner au Fiction, tu sais ce resto branché. »

« Ok pas de problème. Je suis épuisée de toute façon. Bon anniversaire ! »

Je sortis de mon sac à dos son cadeau et le lui tendis.

« Merci ! »

« Ouvre-le déjà. »

Ça n'était rien de précieux ou d'original, juste un grand cahier de dessin, elle en usait deux par mois avec ses croquis de mode.

« Il est super, merci. On y va, on se parle demain. Je vais dormir chez Jazz. »

« Bonne soirée les amoureux. »

Une fois seule, j'enlevai mes chaussures et filai directement sous la douche. Mes vêtements étaient humides à cause de la chaleur des cuisines du restaurant où je travaillais quatre jours par semaine. Mes talents de cuisinière n'étaient même pas utilisées, je faisais des hamburgers et des frites... mais ça payait mes études et le loyer. J'avais finalement refusé d'entrer à l'université, mes parents avaient mal réagi et j'avais persisté, plus motivée que jamais. J'avais payé seule l'inscription à l'école des beaux-arts et une bourse m'aidait à survivre.

Depuis la soirée au club, où j'avais du emprunter le permis de conduire d'Alice pour y entrer, j'avais rencontré trois autres galeristes, et grâce à ma déclinaison de vert, un tableau inspiré du regard de mon seul amant, j'avais trouvé une galerie où exposer et vendre mes toiles. Il me resterait encore beaucoup à faire, j'étais prête à attendre et à progresser.

Comme depuis quatre mois, je fis vite à me laver, la douche éveillait en moi trop de souvenirs, certes agréables mais aussi douloureux. Je nouai une grande serviette autour de moi, épongeai mes cheveux puis me rendis à la cuisine me chercher une bouteille d'eau. J'allai enfin dans ma chambre et sortis de ma commode des sous-vêtements propres quand soudain...

« Salut ! »

Je criai et mis une main sur mon cœur, quelqu'un était assis dans le fauteuil près de mon lit. Puis je vis de qui il s'agissait et je poussai un autre cri.

« Edward ! »

« Bella. »

Il déglutit et son regard passa de mon visage à mon corps à peine couvert par la serviette de bain.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je voulais te revoir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Non, sûrement, il avait mieux à faire. Notre nuit avait été mémorable pour moi, pas uniquement à cause de ma virginité perdue. Il était un rêve, trop beau pour être vrai.

« Pourquoi ça t'étonne ? »

« Je pensais que je ne serais qu'une histoire d'une nuit. »

« Je sais... Alice m'a dit. »

Je me mordis la lèvre machinalement, il lui avait parlé, avait découvert mon mensonge et … Dieu qu'il était beau... il n'avait pas changé, ses yeux verts étaient tels que je m'en souvenais, tels que je les avais peints, à seize reprises, sans jamais réussir à les reproduire à la perfection.

« Ta chambre n'est pas beaucoup plus rangée que la mienne. » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

« En effet... »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire mais une chose était sûre, je serais honnête avec lui désormais.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te dire... je voulais plus... je veux plus Bella. »

« Moi aussi. » soufflai-je, luttant contre mes larmes.

« Tu m'as manqué. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. »

Il se leva et tendit les bras vers moi, je courus m'y blottir et pour la première fois depuis quatre mois, je pus sourire sans mentir. Il me consola alors que je pleurais de joie, je dus l'embrasser et crier même pour qu'il me croie. Ma serviette tomba rapidement à terre, il arracha presque ses vêtements et nous pûmes reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés quatre mois plus tôt.

**_oOo_**

**Epilogue**

**PDV Bella**

Ce soir avait lieu mon tout premier vernissage, mon oeuvre, vingt-sept tableaux, étaient exposés dans une galerie du centre. Les critiques avaient seulement pu voir des photos, ils avaient d'ors et déjà salué mon talent. Edward allait arriver en même temps que les invités, je n'aurais pas pu me concentrer en sa présence.

Depuis cinq ans, nous vivions tous les deux dans son appartement. Après son retour, nous y avions passé toutes nos nuits et Alice m'avait poussée à accepter quand il m'avait demandé de vivre avec lui. L'endroit était désormais quasiment impraticable, entre son piano et mes toiles, le salon avait perdu sa fonction première. Nous mangions dans la chambre, étudions dans la chambre, faisions l'amour dans la chambre, et dans la salle de bains.

Edward avait été long à convaincre mais il vivait enfin sa passion, il avait passé trois ans sur les bancs de l'université à étudier la musique et depuis quelques mois, il avait intégré l'orchestre philharmonique de Seattle. Nos parents avaient du accepter nos choix, peu à peu ils les respectèrent et admirent que nous étions talentueux.

La vie, surtout dans un espace aussi réduit, n'était pas toujours facile, notre amour n'avait pourtant jamais été mis à l'épreuve. Jamais je n'avais pu me résoudre à vendre les toiles qui représentaient le regard d'émeraude d'Edward, je les avais ajouté à l'exposition avec la mention "pas à vendre", juste pour le plaisir de voir Edward râler. Je l'avais peint et dessiné de nombreuses fois depuis, il n'était pas patient et n'aimait pas voir le résultat.

« Bonsoir belle inconnue. »

Je sentis ses lèvres dans mon cou, je souris et me tournai pour l'embrasser.

« Tu as réussi Bella... » me dit-il avec fierté.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que tant de gens étaient déjà présents, mon agent me faisait signe mais j'étais incapable de m'arracher des bras de mon fiancé. La veille, alors que les toiles étaient enfin installées dans la galerie, il m'avait demandée en mariage et j'avais accepté. La vie s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices pour nous deux, une nuit avait suffi à exaucer tous nos vœux.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Il y en a qui ont crié d'horreur au début en pensant avoir affaire à une fic EdwardAlice? ;-)_


	4. Correspondances avec un soldat - partie1

_Bonsoir/Bonjour à toutes_

_Comme la plupart d'entre vous, j'ai lu (et aimé) les fics où Edward est un soldat qui correspond avec Bella sans la connaître et ils tombent amoureux, ils doivent surmonter beaucoup d'épreuves, etc_  
><em>J'avais envie de me frotter à ce thème mais en sortant du schéma habituel.<em>

_Cet OS est trop long pour que je le publie en une fois et je meurs d'envie de vous accrocher déjà! Alors voici la première partie sur quatre en tout!_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Correspondances avec un soldat <strong>  
><span><strong>Première partie<strong>

**Rated M**

**PDV Edward**

* * *

><p><em>« Greenbank, WA, 14 mars 2009<em>

_Cher Jake,_

_J'espère que tu es bien arrivé en Irak. Je tremble pour toi, je prie pour toi, je pense à toi et je ne peux sourire qu'en me souvenant de cette nuit merveilleuse passée entre tes bras. J'ai l'impression que je te connais depuis si longtemps mais je sais si peu de choses finalement. Parle-moi de toi…_

bla bla bla

_J'attends avec impatience de recevoir ta réponse._

_Bella. »_

_« Irak, 2 avril 2009_

_Ma douce Bella,_

_Ta lettre m'a tellement fait plaisir et ému. C'est ton visage rougissant que je vois en fermant les yeux, c'est ton rire que j'entends quand le silence se fait pesant ici, ce sont tes baisers que je veux sentir au lieu du soleil brulant. Jamais je n'aurais cru ressentir cela pour une femme en quelques heures. Notre nuit sur la plage fut merveilleuse, j'ai hâte de pouvoir y retourner. Tu m'as posé tant de questions que je ne sais pas par où commencer_…

bla bla bla… pfff…

_À toi, Jake. »_

_« Greenbank, WA, 20 avril 2009_

_Jake_

_Est-ce possible que tu sois encore si loin alors que chaque nuit je te sens près de moi ?..._ N'importe quoi…

_Je vis à Greenbank depuis six mois, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'y attarder mais je suis tombée amoureuse de cette partie de l'état. J'ai grandi un peu partout mais j'ai passé les dix dernières années entre l'Arizona et la Floride. J'ai cru que cet exil un peu forcé à Greenbank me déprimerait et que je ne pourrais pas y être heureuse mais c'est là où nous nous sommes rencontrés et depuis je vois les choses différemment._

Quelle idiote !

_Sois prudent, je sais que tu es un héros mais pense aussi à toi. Je suis admirative, tu fais tant pour notre pays et ça n'est pas une surprise que tes hommes soient si dévoués._

Quoi ?!

Bla bla bla

_Je pense à toi chaque jour et espère ton prochain retour pour commencer enfin à tes côtés._

_À toi, Bella. »_

_« Irak, 15 juin 2009_

_Ma tendre Bella,_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te répondre plus tôt, j'ai gardé ta dernière lettre sur moi comme un talisman. Ici c'est l'enfer et tu es mon ange gardien…_

Niais et cliché

_Ne m'oublie pas, s'il te plait, garde-moi ton affection, puis-je le croire ?_

_À toi, Jake. »_

_« Greenbank, WA, 5 juillet 2009_

_Jake,_

_Quel soulagement de te savoir en vie et en bonne santé, je me suis faite un sang d'encre, mes élèves m'ont cru suicidaire._

Et elle est prof…

_Ne t'excuse pas, je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'occasion pour m'écrire…_

Juste cinq heures par jour.

_Si tu reviens bien à Noël, je serais plus qu'heureuse de divertir et évidemment que tu as toute mon affection. Et même plus! Comment ne pas ressentir plus ? Vais-je te choquer ou t'effrayer ? Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi, j'en aurais la certitude quand je pourrais enfin être à nouveau entre tes bras._

Ça va trop loin !

_Mais il n'y a pas vraiment de doute. Je serais prête à me donner à toi, je veux que tu sois mon premier amant._

_Ta Bella._ »

« Lieutenant Masen au rapport ! »

Je me levai et saluai le colonel Cullen.

« Vous n'avez pas rendu votre rapport de la semaine dernière. »

« Je l'ai remis au Major Black, Colonel. »

« Donnez-moi une copie immédiatement. »

Je quittai la position de garde-vous et m'assis devant mon ordinateur pour imprimer le rapport que cet enfoiré de Black avait fait exprès de ne pas remettre. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il me faisait le coup.

« Je veux que vous me le portiez directement désormais. » me commanda le Colonel.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Il me jeta un dernier regard triste et quitta mon bureau. Depuis six mois déjà, j'avais été rétrogradé, je n'étais plus que premier lieutenant au lieu de capitaine et ce pourri de Black lui avait été promu au grade de Major. Bon sang ce que je détestais ce mec ! Nous faisions parti de l'unité VAQ-142 « Gray Wolves » (loups gris), notre mission en Irak avait débuté deux ans plus tôt et nous maintenions une présence permanente désormais. Nous étions déployés sur la base Al-Asad, je n'en étais parti que deux fois. Avant l'Irak il y avait eu l'Afghanistan et le Libéria. Le pays me manquait et ma famille encore plus, c'était pire maintenant que je n'avais même plus le droit de piloter. Décembre me paraissait bien loin, je partirai pour dix jours.

Je me remis à ma tâche si peu passionnante et gratifiante, je devais m'assurer que chaque lettre personnelle qui arrivait et qui partait de notre base ne comportait aucune information secrète. Je me tapais la lecture d'une vingtaine de lettres chaque jour, assisté par un trouffion, enfin soldat de deuxième classe, Seth, un type marrant et toujours de bonne humeur. La plupart des lettres étaient normales avec des 'je t'aime', des 'tu nous manques' et des 'prends soin de toi'. Plus de la moitié des soldats de notre unité n'étaient pas mariés, certains étaient célibataires, comme moi. Pour ceux qui avaient une petite-amie ou une fiancée au pays, ils recevaient des lettres enflammées, détaillées, sans doute de quoi les faire fantasmer des semaines entières.

Il y avait un cas spécial : le Major Black. Non seulement ce fumier était marié depuis six ans mais il avait tout un harem qui lui écrivait. Il recevait des colis plusieurs fois par mois et des lettres presque chaque jour. J'avais compté en tout onze correspondantes qui l'attendaient avec impatience pour une nouvelle nuit de passion, en plus de sa femme.

Jacob Black ne se cachait même pas, il se pavanait avec tous les cookies préparés pour lui, les cadeaux, les produits qui nous manquaient à tous. Ses correspondantes lui écrivaient des longues lettres d'amour et de fantaisie sexuelle, chacune se croyant unique dans le cœur du Major. Mais la dernière en date, Bella Swan, était la pire selon moi. Elle était plus retenue et plus naïve, pas vulgaire et ne faisait jamais de fautes d'orthographe. Comment avait-elle pu tomber dans le piège ?

« Eddy, tu as mon courrier ? » m'interrompit justement Black.

« Tu attendras la distribution, comme les autres. »

« Tu oublies à qui te parles. » me menaça-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Vous attendrez la distribution, comme les autres, Major Black. » sifflai-je en soutenant son regard.

« Ça va faire six mois, mec, c'est pas de ma faute si tu t'es planté ! »

Je le laissais se dédouaner, il adorait raconter comment tous deux en mission, nous avions du essuyer des tirs ennemis. J'avais réussi à m'écarter des tirs, mon jet n'avait été touché qu'une fois. Je n'avais pas largué aussitôt la bombe à cause des tirs, ça n'aurait pas été prudent mais Black oui et il avait perdu le contrôle de son jet quelques secondes. Il m'avait percuté si violemment que j'avais fait plusieurs rotations et rasé le sol. Mes commandes ne répondant plus, j'avais lâché la bombe au plus près de la cible avant de me positionner pour atterrir. Je m'étais crashé au sol, je n'avais pas pu ralentir et pour me secourir, deux autres marines avaient été gravement blessés. Jake avait nié toute responsabilité et mon engin était en si piteux état que l'enquête n'avait pas pu prouver ma version. Pour m'être écrasé en pleine mission, pour avoir raté ma cible, j'avais perdu pour un an le droit de voler. J'avais eu du mal à accepter la décision et surtout les blessures de mes frères d'arme. Moi-même n'avais eu que des contusions et une cheville cassée. J'avais frappé Jake dès que j'étais sorti de l'infirmerie et j'avais donc échoué au bureau de la censure.

« Dégage de mon bureau. »

Black comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de moi, je ne pouvais même pas jeter ses lettres, elles étaient déjà enregistrées à l'arrivée et Black, suivant scrupuleusement ses correspondances, l'aurait vite deviné.

Je réunis les lettres et les colis, et garda la lettre pour Black en bas de la pile. Ce fut en la tenant que je la trouvai plus lourde que prévu, je n'avais pas remarqué la photo jointe.

« Oh. » lâchai-je.

Il n'y avait aucune justice ! Cette Bella Swan qui se croyait amoureuse de cette enflure était une beauté. De longues boucles brunes, de grands yeux marrons chauds, un sourire ravissant et un corps menu, elle était parfaite ! J'étais vraiment tenté de garder la photo. Non, c'était mal, elle l'avait envoyée à l'autre.

**_oOo_**

Deux jours plus tard, j'avais la réponse de Black à Bella. Je ne pris même pas la peine de la lire, j'y ajoutai rapidement le feuillet que j'avais écrit à la hâte le matin même puis fermai l'enveloppe. J'avais débattu des heures durant pour décider si oui ou non je devais intervenir. Cette jeune femme ne méritait pas ce que Jake lui réservait, il l'avait séduite dans un quelconque endroit, rien ne l'arrêtait, et désormais elle voulait se donner à lui. Je ne voulais même pas repenser à mon rêve de la nuit dernière dans lequel c'était moi son premier amant. Elle devait connaître la vérité et se sortir de cette sordide relation au plus tôt.

**_oOo_**

Bella me répondit, je découvris son enveloppe deux semaines après l'avoir contactée, j'avais cru qu'elle écrivait de nouveau à Black, c'était le cas en fait mais il y avait deux enveloppes, une m'était destinée.

_« Greenbank, WA, le 7 aout 2009_

_Lieutenant Masen,_

_Votre lettre m'est parvenue, c'est un tissu de mensonges et vous devriez avoir honte de tenter de nuire à un de vos camardes. Jacob Black est l'homme le plus valeureux, digne, honnête que je connaisse. Contentez-vous de votre vie et ne gâchez pas celle des autres._

_Isabella Swan. »_

« Elle… Elle est sérieuse ? » m'exclamai-je, choqué.

Je m'empressai de lire la lettre qu'elle avait écrite à Jacob, elle avait été plus courte, elle lui jurait de l'attendre et de tout faire pour qu'ils passent deux semaines formidables ensemble. Elle était aveuglée comme les autres.

J'avais encore une chance de la sauver mais après ça, ce serait tant pis pour elle. Elle réaliserait que sa belle histoire d'amour avec un soldat n'était qu'une farce et ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

Je décrochai le combiné et composai le numéro de Bella, il était 11 heures du matin ici soit 1 heure du matin chez elle. Je n'en avais rien à faire, il me fallait lui ouvrir les yeux.

« Allo ? Jake ? C'est toi ? » dit-elle d'une voix endormie mais adorable.

« Bonjour Isabella. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Lieutenant Masen. »

« Lieutenant... Vous ! Comment osez-vous me téléphoner ?! » me cria-t-elle, désormais pleinement réveillée.

« Vous devez me croire, je n'agis pas dans mon intérêt mais dans le vôtre. Jacob Black est marié et entretient une correspondance avec dix autres jeunes femmes. » lui dis-je, faisant écho à ma courte lettre.

« Je ne vous crois pas. »

« Sa femme s'appelle Leah Black, elle vit sur la base avec leurs deux garçons. »

« Non. » s'entêta-t-elle.

« Leurs prénoms sont William et Harry en mémoire du père de Black et de celui de son épouse. »

J'avais mémorisé trop de détails personnels sur mes camarades à cause de ces fichues lettres.

« Vous êtes un malade ! Ne m'appelez plus jamais. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir mentionné ma lettre à Black ? »

« Il est votre supérieur, je n'ai pas voulu vous causer de problèmes mais franchement, vous méritez que je le lui dise ! Il va vous casser la figure ! » me dit-elle méchamment.

Je rigolai, me souvenant du jour où moi je n'avais pas eu de mal à frapper Jake et à échapper à ses coups dérisoires, il n'était pas un grand bagarreur, ses muscles ne lui servaient qu'à impressionner les idiotes.

« J'en doute, et croyez-moi, si je veux détruire sa vie, j'aurais contacté sa femme, pas vous. » rétorquai-je.

« Arrêtez de dire qu'il est marié ! Il ne l'est pas ! Il ne porte pas d'alliance et… »

« Ça n'est pas une preuve. » la tançai-je, de nouveau agacé par son obstination.

« Je m'en fiche, restez derrière votre bureau. Vous êtes minable. »

« Et vous grotesque ! »

« Quel goujat ! »

Je rigolai facilement en entendant cette insulte désuète, Bella était un chaton qui voulait rugir comme un lion. Adorable et agaçante à la fois, elle me laissait perplexe, refuserait-elle vraiment de me croire ?

« Vous le regretterez. » la narguai-je.

« Ça vous plait, hein ? Lui se bat chaque jour pour notre liberté et notre sécurité. Vous êtes à la censure, bien installé sous la climatisation, vous n'avez pas à vous bouger. Je vous imagine facilement, bedonnant, avec des lunettes démodées et une moustache ringarde ! Ah ! Vous vouliez être pilote mais vous avez raté le test, c'est ça ? Et maintenant vous êtes cantonné à lire les lettres des gens qui ont une vie meilleure que la vôtre. »

« Vous êtes une peste Bella, vous méritez ce qu'il vous arrive. »

Je raccrochai, furieux et vexé.

**_oOo_**

Nous étions le 11 septembre, un jour de recueillement aussi bien au pays qu'ici à la base. Nous avions tous un camarade qui était mort suites aux interventions américaines, en réponse aux attentats survenus huit ans plus tôt. Tous nous avions quelqu'un à regretter et une promesse à tenir, leur mort ne serait jamais vaine. Pourtant, au lieu de me recueillir, j'étais à mon poste et découvrais une nouvelle lettre d'Isabella Swan.

« _Greenbank, WA, le 24 aout 2009_

_Lieutenant Masen,_

_Je n'ai pas de mots pour vous exprimer ma gratitude et mes excuses. Je ne vous ai pas cru mais vos mots m'ont hantée plusieurs jours, j'ai finalement vérifié et vous aviez raison. Vous le savez déjà. Bref, je suis honteuse de vous avoir manqué de respect. Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité._

_Je vous souhaite sincèrement de rester en bonne santé et de retrouver votre famille au plus tôt._

_Isabella Swan. »_

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à des excuses, j'avais plutôt parié sur une lettre de rupture destinée à Jacob. Lui dirait-elle qu'elle savait qu'il était marié ? Je n'avais pas à lui répondre, elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, elle était hors d'atteinte pour Black, toute cette histoire se terminait bien. Je rangeai soigneusement la courte lettre d'Isabella dans ma chambrée, dans une boite de fer avec celles que je recevais chaque mois de ma sœur, de mes parents, de mes neveux, et de mon meilleur ami. Elles n'étaient plus très nombreuses depuis que j'occupais un poste de bureau, j'avais accès à internet et avais cette chance de pouvoir leur parler aussi souvent que je le voulais.

**_oOo_**

Trois jours après, n'y tenant plus, je sortis mon bloc-note et rédigeai une réponse à Isabella. Je jetai chaque tentative, je ne trouvais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne la connaissais pas et je regrettais pour la première fois de ne pas avoir fait attention à ce qu'elle avait écrit à Jacob. Je savais où elle vivait, qu'elle enseignait l'anglais au collège de Greenbank depuis la rentrée dernière, qu'elle était magnifique et vierge. Ça n'était pas facile de partir de là et démarrer une correspondance. D'ailleurs, le voulais-je vraiment ? Écrire à une inconnue alors que je n'étais pas en manque de contact, à quoi cela rimerait ?

Si je demandais conseil à Alice, ma jeune sœur, elle me dirait de foncer, que le destin avait œuvré pour que je tombe amoureux de Bella. Mon meilleur ami, Emmett, me dirait de ne pas me prendre la tête, il avait lui-même été un coureur avant de rencontrer sa compagne, depuis il vivait ses possibilités à travers moi, en vain. Mes parents rêvaient évidemment de me voir revenir au bercail, je m'étais engagé à dix-huit ans contre leur avis. J'en avais vingt-sept aujourd'hui et jamais je n'avais regretté ma décision de devenir pilote.

Beaucoup ne rempilaient pas après avoir trouvé l'amour, être devenu père ou avoir perdu un proche sans pouvoir lui dire au revoir. Je n'avais rien vécu de tout cela, je vivais mon rêve, enfin jusqu'à ce que l'on me sanctionne à cause de Black. Ça lui servirait bien de leçon si Bella devenait ma petite amie. Non, ça ne serait pas juste de faire ça à Bella.

Vers quatre heures du matin, je me réveillai en sueur d'un rêve plus qu'érotique, Bella en avait été la star. Je me fis horreur quand, dépité et toujours excité, je ne pus que me masturber en pensant à elle. Finalement, j'allai à mon bureau et décrochai le téléphone, je ne devais pas réfléchir, seulement agir.

« Allo ? »

« Bonsoir Isabella, c'est Edward Masen. »

« Le lieutenant ? »

« Oui… je ne vous dérange pas ? » m'enquis-je plus vraiment sûr de vouloir lui parler.

« Non mais… vous avez reçu ma lettre ? »

« Oui, je vous remercie de m'avoir tenu informé. »

« Je suis tellement gênée d'avoir dit toutes ces choses sur vous, je suis désolée. »

« Oublions ça. » insistai-je.

« Non, vous m'avez évité de gros ennuis. Vous aviez raison… »

Je l'entendis renifler, là j'avais vraiment envie de raccrocher, si elle pleurait je ne trouverais pas les mots justes !

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Mieux, j'ai fait une croix sur lui, assez facilement. Mais ma fierté en a pris un coup. » se confia-t-elle.

« Je suis soulagé. »

« Avez-vous prévenu les autres femmes ? »

« Non, je n'en ai pas le droit. »

« Pourquoi moi ? » me demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

« Je vais être franc, j'ai un compte à régler avec Black. À cause de lui j'ai échoué à une mission et détruit un jet qui valait des milliers de dollars, c'est pour ça que je me retrouve à filtrer le courrier. »

« Vous aussi êtes pilote ? »

« Oui, mais je n'ai plus le droit de voler. »

« Mais c'est injuste ! »

« À qui le dites-vous, rigolai-je amèrement. Enfin bref, ça m'ennuyait qu'une fille bien soit le jouet de Black. »

« Merci infiniment. »

« De rien. »

« Non, j'insiste, je me sens tellement redevable je… Vous avez lu toutes mes lettres ? » me demanda-t-elle tout bas.

« Vous parlez de celle où vous avouez être vierge ? » ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire.

« Oh mon dieu, quelle honte ! Oui je pensais à tout ce que j'ai dit à ce salopard. Sans vous, je serais tombée dans ses bras à son retour au pays. Je vous dois beaucoup, je me sens réellement redevable et si je peux faire quoique ce soit… »

Que pourrait-elle faire pour moi ?

Je repensai un instant à mes fantasmes mais refusai de m'y attarder. Puis je me souvins du regard mauvais de Black, de ses sourires hypocrites et surtout de ces deux soldats blessés sur leur lit d'hôpital.

« Vous pensez que je devrais prévenir sa femme ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, elle a deux enfants, et puis j'ai toujours eu la sensation qu'elle se doutait de ce que faisait son mari. »

« Je comprends, alors… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous remercier ? Je suis une excellente cuisinière, mais je peux aussi vous envoyer des livres, des bonbons, des CD. »

Ma mère se trompait toujours quand je lui demandais de m'acheter tel ou tel livre, la librairie était le seul endroit d'un centre commercial où Alice n'allait jamais, quant à Emmett, je ne lui faisais pas confiance.

« Alors des livres. » décidai-je.

« Super ! Dites-moi lesquels. »

« Je dois y réfléchir, je pourrais vous envoyer ça par mail ? »

Bella hésita un moment, je ne saisis pas pourquoi elle était gênée par cette proposition.

« C'est juste… enfin c'est personnel. » me dit-elle.

« Il est quatre heures du matin ici, je suis à mon bureau et je vous téléphone chez vous, c'est encore plus personnel qu'un mail, non ? »

« Je suppose. »

**_oOo_**

Black ne se vanta pas d'avoir perdu une de ses groupies mais ça n'avait pas l'air de l'affecter plus que ça. Il avait donc sa lettre de 'rupture' et malgré ma curiosité, je ne l'avais pas lue. Bella se sentait déjà assez gênée que j'aie lu toutes ses lettres et celles qu'elles avaient reçues et chéries durant des mois.

Après avoir envoyé à Bella un mail avec les trois livres que je voulais découvrir, nous nous étions écrits toutes les semaines. Correspondre avec Bella était assez sympa, ok vraiment sympa. J'adorais la faire enrager en contredisant tout ce qu'elle disait, je détestais la littérature anglaise du dix-huitième siècle, je préférais les thrillers et les romans fantastiques, mais pas ceux avec des vampires. J'écoutais de la musique classique ou du rock, en dehors de ça, je n'aimais rien. Bella était le genre à aimer la pop, les ballades et craquait pour Justin Timberlake. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de points en commun, nous le découvrions jour après jour, mail après mail. Je ne lui téléphonais plus, même dans ses colis, je n'avais pas de lettres, juste un mot pour me souhaiter une bonne lecture. Les mails nous étaient suffisants.

Il n'y avait jamais rien de personnel dans nos échanges, nous étions en quelque sorte réticents à commencer une vraie amitié en étant si loin. Je n'avais jamais eu d'amie fille, ma sœur était la seule à que je me confiais quand j'étais plus jeune. Depuis qu'Alice était mariée et maman, je ne l'embêtais plus avec mes états d'âme. Il y avait toujours Emmett qui parfois me demandait comment j'allais vraiment et si je pensais à l'avenir. Mais lui aussi avait une vie, il était en concubinage avec Victoria, elle le tannait pour qu'il l'épouse. Mon meilleur ami ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je vivais ici, c'était normal.

Le mois de décembre arriva et j'allais rentrer chez moi pour dix jours, j'étais assez impatient. La vie de soldat me plaisait, je m'enthousiasmais pour mes vacances parce qu'elles n'étaient rien de plus, qu'une belle occasion d'être en famille et de manger une vraie pizza. Sur le vol qui me ramènerait ensuite en Irak, je ne serais pas triste ou mélancolique, juste heureux d'avoir ces quelques jours de joie et de repartir en mission faire mon devoir. Bien sur j'avais perdu le droit de piloter un jet mais ça n'était que temporaire et le Colonel Cullen plaça en début de mois quelques mots en ma faveur à ses supérieurs. Ma sentence serait terminée en janvier et j'avais bon espoir de redevenir capitaine. Je téléphonai à ma mère un matin tôt pour lui confirmer ma permission.

« Bonjour maman. »

« Edward ! Je suis heureuse de t'entendre ! Tout est prêt pour toi ! Tu arrives toujours le 11 ? »

« Oui je repars le 21. »

« C'est si dommage que tu ne sois pas là pour Noël. »

« Je dois laisser la place aux autres qui ont des enfants. »

« Oui c'est vrai. Et les garçons sont ravis d'avoir un Noël plus tôt cette année encore. » me dit-elle en riant.

Mes neveux seraient gâtés cette année encore à n'en pas douter.

« Comment tu vas ? Et papa ? » enchaînai-je.

« Tout va bien mon chéri. Et toi ? Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as rien demandé, tu vas faire le plein de livres en venant ? Jasper voulait t'en offrir mais je lui ai dis que tu préfèrerais choisir. »

« Merci, en fait j'en ai reçu mais je vais en racheter c'est sur. »

« Qui t'envoie des livres ? » me demanda-t-elle calmement, ce qui signifiait qu'elle se retenait d'être toute excitée.

Je n'allais pas m'en sortir facilement.

« Une association pour les soldats. » mentis-je.

« Oh. Très bien. » répliqua-t-elle déçue.

« Alors je te vois dans quelques jours. »

« Tu es sûr que ta voiture sera en état de faire la route ? »

Je n'avais pas de logement à la base, en arrivant là-bas, je prendrais ma vieille Audi et conduirais jusqu'à Seattle et en repartant je la laisserais à la base. Cette voiture était tout ce que j'avais à moi aux Etats-Unis. J'y tenais pas particulièrement, et ma mère stressait à chaque fois, mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'en acheter une nouvelle.

« Bye maman. »

« Je t'aime Edward. À mardi prochain. »

Je raccrochai, soudain je me sentais bizarre. Devais-je dire à Bella que je serais rentré la semaine prochaine? Je voulais la rencontrer histoire de me faire de nouvelles images pour mes fantasmes mais elle ne méritait pas ça, pas après ce que ce connard de Black lui avait fait. Et j'avais envie d'entendre sa voix, j'en avais vraiment envie... Je cédai à mes envies au bout d'un quart d'heure à me tirer les cheveux. Bella n'allait pas être contente, il était deux heures du matin chez elle.

« Edward ? » marmonna-t-elle en décrochant.

« Eh Bella ! »

J'étais flatté qu'elle se souvienne de ma voix.

« Tu dormais, désolé. » j'ajoutai.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, euh… »

Pourquoi avais-je cédé ? Je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise avec les mots et qu'était-elle pour moi ? Je me sentais aussi mal parce qu'elle avait dû débourser facilement deux cent dollars en livres pour moi. Elle avait beau dire que c'était pour me remercier, je devais lui dire que sa dette était largement payée.

« Edward ? »

« Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? »

« En dehors du fait que personne ne m'appellerait en plein milieu de la nuit, j'ai enregistré ton numéro après ton tout premier appel. »

« Et tu l'as enregistré sous quel nom ? Super-héros ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et toussa. Je rigolai, comprenant qu'elle avait du faire le contraire.

« Ok, efface super-connard et enregistre-moi sous mon prénom, s'il te plait. »

« D'accord. Alors pourquoi tu m'as réveillée ? »

« Je voulais te dire que tu n'avais plus à m'envoyer de livres. Je te remercie beaucoup. »

« Pourquoi ? Ça ne me dérange pas. » protesta-t-elle.

« Tu en as beaucoup fait, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes encore redevable. »

« Ok adieu, prends soin de toi Edward. » conclut-elle tristement.

« Attends ! Bella ! »

Bon sang j'avais tout gâché ! Elle me croyait aussi minable que Black c'était certain. Je recomposai aussitôt son numéro.

« Bella, je ne veux pas cesser de correspondre. » lui dis-je rapidement.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle reniflait ! J'étais une ordure… Alice m'avait prévenu pourtant, toutes les filles fantasment sur les militaires et Bella avait été si facilement éblouie par Jake. Sauf qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vu. Ça me ramenait à mon dilemme, devais-je oui ou non rencontrer Bella la semaine prochaine ?

« Oui, vraiment. »

« Edward on ne se connaît pas vraiment, tu n'as pas à te forcer de m'écrire. Tu t'es bien vengé de Jake, je comprends. »

« Quoi ?! Tu penses que je te parle pour me venger de lui ? »

« Oui… enfin je… Je ne peux pas savoir si tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

« Je t'assure que je ne suis pas comme Black. » m'indignai-je pour de bon.

Elle renifla encore puis éloigna le combiné pour se moucher. Que voulait-elle ? Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Je n'aimais pas qu'elle me croit aussi minable que Jacob Black.

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Nous pourrions nous contacter par skype ou même nous rencontrer et tu verras par toi-même que je ne mens pas. » proposai-je.

« Je m'inquiète de ce que tu es, pas de ton apparence, tu pourrais aussi me mentir de vive voix. »

« Que veux-tu ? »

« J'ai peur, j'ai juste peur. Jake a été… une grande déception, tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur les hommes. »

« Alors juste pour vérifier ta théorie. » insistai-je.

Ma décision était prise.

« Quelle théorie ? »

« Celle où je suis bedonnant avec des lunettes horribles et une moustache. »

Elle pouffa et je l'imitai.

« Oui tu as raison, un jour je résoudrais ce mystère, se promit-elle. On en reparlera une autre fois, ok ? Tu m'as prise par surprise, je dormais. J'ai une grosse journée demain. Bye Edward. »

Elle raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de lui annoncer ma venue. J'étais de nouveau en pleine confusion. Deux jours plus tard, c'était pire et alors que j'étais distrait durant une réunion, je me surpris à imaginer Bella en dessous moi… Non il fallait que ça cesse. Je ne la verrais pas, elle avait sa vie et moi la mienne. Je pouvais déjà me considérer comme chanceux qu'elle ait continué à correspondre avec moi.

**_oOo_**

J'étais à Seattle depuis une semaine, nous avions fêté Noel en avance, Ethan et Jonas, les enfants de ma sœur, m'avaient monopolisé, j'étais épuisé. Je les adorais mais la dernière fois que j'avais été avec eux, ils avaient quatre et deux ans et faisaient encore la sieste.

« Je crois que je me fais vieux. » commentai-je en m'allongeant sur le canapé du salon.

« Encore une partie ! » exigea Ethan.

« Laissez votre oncle se reposer. » les rabroua ma mère avant de leur proposer des biscuits.

Jasper entra à ce moment et soupira, rien de mieux qu'une bonne dose de sucre pour recharger les batteries de ces diablotins.

« C'est Noël ! » se justifia ma mère.

« Comment ça va Edward ? Toujours en vie ? » me taquina Jasper.

« Je ne sais pas par quel miracle mais oui. »

« Écoute, Alice arrive et elle va te demander de les garder lundi toute la journée. » me souffla-t-il.

« Non ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Trouve une excuse. »

Il était sympa de m'avoir prévenu, ma sœur entra à son tour dans le salon et commença à m'amadouer. Je connaissais la technique et j'étais tombé dans le panneau des milliers des fois. J'adorais mes neveux mais une journée avec eux serait de trop !

« J'adorerais, répondis-je après qu'elle m'ait fait son numéro. Malheureusement j'ai promis à… une amie de lui rendre visite à Greenbank. »

« Tu as une petite-amie ? » intervint ma mère depuis la cuisine.

« Non ! C'est celle qui s'occupe d'envoyer les livres, tu sais je t'ai parlé de cette association. Je vais lui redonner les livres que j'ai lu et je pensais en apporter d'autres. »

« C'est si généreux de ta part ! » commenta mon père qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'alors.

« Tu ne peux pas la voir à un autre moment ? » piailla Alice.

« Désolé, je me suis engagé. »

« Mais tu pars le lendemain, ça veut dire que nous n'avons plus que deux jours ensemble ? » réalisa ma mère.

« Ouais… désolé. »

Mon beau-frère se rembrunit, il se sentait mal de me faire rater du temps avec ma famille. Je me levai et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« Désolé Jasper, tu iras une autre fois à cette expo. »

« Il n'y aura pas d'autres occasions ! » pleurnicha ma sœur.

« Vas-y seule Alice, ça n'est pas grave. » suggéra Jasper.

Je compris qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas envie d'y aller.

**_oOo_**

Emmett et moi avions passé quelques soirées ensemble et descendu un paquet de bières. Il avait l'air à côté de ses pompes, je le connaissais depuis que nous étions gamins et malgré notre amitié, il ne me dit rien.

« Alors je t'accompagne quand même à la base ? » résuma-t-il.

« Ouais mais avec un jour d'avance, c'est ok pour toi ? »

« Pas de soucis, c'est samedi. C'est ta mère qui doit être déçue. »

Le samedi matin, j'arrivais tôt chez lui à Seattle. Victoria me regarda méchamment quand elle me vit dans son salon. Je ne l'avais jamais appréciée mais n'en avais jamais rien dit à mon pote. Elle n'avait jamais eu cette politesse.

« Pourquoi il ne peut pas conduire seul ? » s'écria-t-elle depuis la cuisine où elle avait entrainé Emmett.

« Sa voiture a rendue l'âme. »

« Et sa famille ? »

« Vicky, j'y vais. Je vais passer la journée avec lui. À ce soir. »

Il me fit signe de vite sortir, Victoria avait un large répertoire d'insultes.

« T'es sûr que c'est ok ? » m'inquiétai-je en montant dans sa Jeep.

« Ouais t'en fais pas. Elle a ses règles. »

« Yuk ! Tu pouvais pas garder ça pour toi ?! »

« Ah la vie de couple, soupira-t-il. Tu comptes faire réparer ton Audi au fait ? »

« Ma mère était plus que ravie quand la dépanneuse l'a emportée direction la casse. » lui racontai-je.

« Tu te souviens de Lauren au lycée ? Bon sang qu'est ce que m'étais éclatée avec elle sur la banquette arrière de ta bagnole. »

Je lui en voulais encore d'avoir pris ma voiture pour une chambre d'hôtel et lui ne manquait pas de me rappeler qu'il en fallait bien un de nous pour en profiter.

« Tu vas faire quoi de ta journée ? » je le questionnai.

Nous n'avions pas prévu de rester ensemble et j'étais un peu anxieux qu'il me gâche ma rencontre avec Bella.

« J'en sais rien, je vais retourner en ville et flâner. »

« On va à Greenbank au fait. »

« Où ça ? »

« Je te dirais, c'est sur l'île aussi. »

La route fut rapide et Emmett et moi nous nous étions déjà fait nos au revoir. Il me déposa devant chez Bella à neuf heures trente et me fit un salut militaire, le code pour dire 'te fais pas tuer mec'.

Bella vivait dans un petit immeuble à Greenbank, je montai à l'étage en courant pour ne pas me dégonfler. Je sonnai à sa porte, impatient de la voir enfin et anxieux quant à sa réaction. Notre dernière conversation avait été étrange, je ne savais même pas quoi lui dire. Je l'entendis ôter une chaine puis tourner un verrou, l'instant d'après elle était face à moi. Sa photo ne lui rendait pas justice, d'ailleurs aucune ne pourrait montrer l'éclat de ses yeux chocolatés, sa peau sans défaut, ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

« Oui ? »

« Bonjour Bella. »

« On se… connaît ? »

Ses sourcils étaient froncés, elle était tellement sexy et adorable, j'étais foutu !

« Edward. » me présentai-je simplement.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux puis cacha sa jolie bouche avec sa main. Elle me sourit enfin et toujours sans rien dire, m'invita à entrer chez elle.

« C'est jo… sympa chez toi. »

Je l'avais imaginée souvent chez elle, et pour une prof, je m'étais certes attendu à des tas de bouquins mais pas à ce bazar. Elle suivit mon regard et se mit à courir partout en s'excusant. Elle vivait dans un deux-pièces et enchaîna les aller retour tandis qu'elle débarrassait le canapé des vêtements et des miettes, la petite table de salon de ses livres et copies, le comptoir de la cuisine d'une pile de vaisselle.

« Je n'en reviens pas. » lâcha-t-elle cinq minutes plus tard en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

J'avais du mal à me retenir de rire, j'étais vraiment content qu'elle ne m'ait pas claqué la porte au nez, qu'elle se sente gênée de l'apparence de son appartement, et qu'elle rougisse sous mon regard. Je décidai de lui faire une blague.

« J'ai été sur la route depuis deux heures… où sont tes toilettes ? » lui demandai-je.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et disparut dans sa chambre, toute affolée. Sa salle de bains ne devait pas être en meilleur état que le reste de l'appartement..

« Je plaisante ! » m'écriai-je.

« Quoi ? »

Je ne me retins plus et explosai de rire. Elle passa par plusieurs émotions, la gêne, la colère, le dédain et finalement elle rigola avec moi.

« Alors tu es un peu souillon ? » rajoutai-je.

« Arrête ça ! J'ai passé une semaine difficile ! » répliqua Bella en retrouvant son calme.

« Je ne te juge pas. C'était tellement drôle ! Tu as couru et tu as- »

Elle posa une main sur ma bouche et la retira trop rapidement. J'étais un peu secoué par ce contact, je ne m'y attendais pas et je regrettais déjà de ne pas avoir mordillé un de ses doigts délicats. Oh non ! Je ne pouvais pas fantasmer maintenant.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Tu as un verre de propre ? » la taquinai-je encore, pour juste tuer dans l'œuf mon désir.

Elle posa une canette de Coca Light devant moi puis se rassit à côté de moi. J'aurais préféré une bière ou à la rigueur un vrai coca.

« Alors ? » me dit-elle impatiente d'avoir une explication sur cette visite surprise.

« Pas trop déçue ? Je n'ai pas de moustache. »

« Non, heureusement. » partagea-t-elle, mutine.

« Pourquoi ? Ça ne m'irait pas ? »

« Mon père en a une, ça le vieillit de dix ans et je la déteste ! » me confia-t-elle.

Je n'avais jamais flirté avec une fille, les trois copines que j'avais eu au lycée étaient venues vers moi, et à dix-huit ans j'étais devenu soldat. C'était sans regret, j'en voulais parfois un peu à ma mère de m'avoir si bien éduqué. Elle m'avait bourré le crâne avec ses principes, entre autre : respecter une femme et ne pas coucher sans sentiments. La dernière fois que j'avais pu gouter à une femme c'était ma dernière copine, Tanya Denali, neuf ans plus tôt. Bella mettait à rude épreuve mes bonnes résolutions. C'était comme si j'étais redevenu un puceau en chaleur.

Bella n'avait pas encore retrouvé son teint, ses joues restaient roses et quand elle me regardait, elles viraient au rouge.

« Tu es rentré pour combien de temps ? »

« Je pars demain midi. » lui appris-je.

« Et tu as passé du temps avec ta famille ? »

« Oui, c'était génial. »

« Tu n'es pas triste de repartir ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Non, je suis habitué et eux aussi. »

Et pendant quatre heures, nous rattrapâmes le temps perdu. Enfin nous nous racontions, elle me parla de son travail et moi du mien, enfin les aspects non secrets. Bella me fit sourire quand elle me raconta sa famille et son enfance, elle rit quand je fis de même. J'avais compris sa solitude d'enfant unique de parents divorcés, elle avait vécu si peu avec son père et depuis qu'elle avait accepté de travailler à Greenbank après avoir obtenu son diplôme, elle avait pu créer une vraie relation avec lui. Elle m'envia d'avoir une sœur et des neveux, je l'enviai de pouvoir manger aussi souvent de la pizza.

Elle nous en commanda pour le déjeuner, j'étais ravi de prolonger ce moment avec elle. Nos vies étaient si différentes et sans Jacob, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés. Je n'irais quand même pas jusqu'à le remercier.

Vers treize heures, quelqu'un sonna chez Bella et entra avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir.

« Tu te fous de moi Bella ? » s'énerva une blonde.

« Oh ! J'avais oublié ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Tiens tiens, tu me laisse tomber pour un mec. Je ne te croyais pas si mesquine ! »

« Rosalie, calme-toi ! »

« J'avais pas envie d'y aller moi ! Surtout pas avec toi ! Mais je me suis levée ce matin et j'y suis allée ! »

Cette femme avait un tempérament de feu, je me levai et me postai devant Bella en fusillant cette folle du regard.

« Dis-lui de dégager, ordonna-t-elle à Bella. Et c'est qui ? Oh c'est ce soldat dont tu es tombée amoureuse ?! »

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour protester, moi je m'étais carrément figé.

« Non ! Ça n'est pas Jacob. » s'écriai Bella.

« Ah… tu as de la chance, me lança Rosalie. Ce salaud a bousillé ma vie ! »

« Ta vie ?! » s'insurgea Bella.

« Je te rappelle que je vis à côté, ton lit est contre mon mur. »

« Voici Edward, je ne savais qu'il serait là aujourd'hui, je suis désolée. »

« On n'en a pas fini toutes les deux ! »

La folle quitta l'appartement avec autant de fracas qu'à son arrivée.

« C'est qui cette tornade ? » interrogeai-je.

« Ma voisine, Rosalie Hale. Je l'avais enrôlée pour du volontariat ce matin. »

« Vous êtes proches ? »

« Voisines depuis six mois, on se voit de temps en temps. »

« Et pour le mur ? » continuai-je.

« Nos chambres ont un mur commun, je me demande comment elle peut m'entendre avec toutes ses conquêtes ! J'ai une collection de boules quiès à cause d'elle ! »

« Tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu aujourd'hui ? Je ne voudrais pas te gêner… »

« Non ! s'empressa-t-elle de me dire. Non, j'ai tout mon weekend pour toi… Je veux dire… Pas que je veux passer mon weekend avec toi… euh… enfin, j'ai du temps. »

« Je suis flatté. »

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'admirer et de la faire rougir, j'étais pourtant persuadé que c'était une mauvaise idée. Qu'avions-nous à gagner ? Ma vie de soldat n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne. Je n'avais pas de place pour elle, elle ne devait pas en faire pour moi. J'étais trop égoïste pourtant pour mettre fin à cette journée. Et je le fus plus encore le soir venu.

« Je peux t'inviter à dîner ? »

« Une autre pizza ? » me taquina-t-elle.

« Sois sympa, ma mère a voulu me faire manger des brocolis ! Tu imagines ! »

« Pauvre petit garçon. » compatit-elle en tapotant ma main.

« Ça te dérange alors ? » enchaînai-je.

« Non, allons-y. Euh… je ne connais pas de bonne pizzéria. »

« J'en connais une près de la base, tu as une voiture ? »

Et quelle voiture ! Encore plus décrépie que ne l'avait été ma feue Audi.

« Ne te moque pas ! » me prévint-elle en montant dans l'habitacle d'une antiquité rouge sur roues.

« Sérieusement, on n'est pas à la campagne, pourquoi tu as besoin d'une camionnette ? » insistai-je en riant.

« J'avais pas beaucoup d'argent en m'installant, j'ai vu une annonce et mon père a personnellement vérifié que ma Chevrolet était en bon état. »

« Ok… Bon alors prends la route 20 vers le nord, c'est à San Fuca. »

« Je connais un super restaurant mexicain là-bas ! »

« Beurk. »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, elle savait parfaitement que je détestais la cuisine mexicaine. Le dîner fut un peu étrange, nous parlions facilement, trop facilement. C'était comme si il fallait parler ou s'envoyer en l'air ! Enfin je n'étais pas sûr pour elle, mais si je me taisais, je risquais de tester ma nouvelle capacité à flirter.

Elle devait quand même partager ma tension parce qu'elle mangea presque une pizza entière au lieu des deux parts qu'elle avait commandées. Nous restâmes jusqu'à minuit et quand il fallut en partir, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais tout proche de la base, j'avais mon sac dans le coffre de Bella, ça aurait été logique de lui demander de me ramener. J'allais sans doute le regretter mais je refusais cette idée.

« Tu veux faire quoi ? » me questionna Bella.

« J'en sais rien, j'ai jusqu'à midi demain… Tu sais si il y a un hôtel à Greenbank ? »

« Aucune idée… tu ne dois pas rentrer à la base ? »

« Pas avant midi demain. »

« Oh… euh alors, si tu veux… mon canapé n'est pas super mais tu peux dormir dessus cette nuit si tu veux. »

Avait-elle proposé ça à Jacob ? Comment avaient-ils passé du temps ensemble avant son départ ? Étais-je en train de copier la technique de ce connard ?

« Merci Bella, c'est sympa je veux bien. »

Après ça, nous fûmes silencieux, je ne trouvais rien à dire sur la route, ni quand je sortais de son coffre mon sac de voyage, ni quand elle me sortit des draps mauves, ni quand j'allais me brosser les dents dans sa petite salle de bain, ni quand elle me laissa me changer.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, mais j'avais envie de lui poser des questions. Quand elle me dit bonne nuit en se penchant dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre , je me lançai.

« On peut discuter un instant ? »

Elle sortit, hésitante, de sa chambre, vêtue d'un jogging troué et d'un sweat.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Ne te sens pas obligée de répondre mais je me demandais… ce qu'il s'est passé avec Black. »

« Quand je l'ai rencontré ? » voulut-elle préciser.

« Oui. »

« Je te l'ai dit, il m'a aidée. Il m'a invitée à dîner et j'ai accepté, encore aujourd'hui je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Tu étais attirée par lui. » relevai-je, me sentant bizarre.

« Je suis tellement timide, je passe inaperçue- »

« Je ne te crois pas, tu es sublime Bella, les hommes te remarquent. » la coupai-je.

Elle se mit à rougir, je la vis entortiller nerveusement un lacet de son sweat autour de ses doigts.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Je venais d'arriver à Greenbank, je commençai ma vie d'adulte et j'avais vraiment envie de m'ouvrir aux autres. On a dîné ensemble à côté de la base, il m'a dit qu'il partait le lendemain en mission. Il me mentait à mon avis, maintenant que je connais la vérité, je sais qu'il aurait passé ses dernières heures avec sa famille, non ? »

« Euh… oui, sans doute. »

J'avais imité ce mec… Pourquoi ne me détestait-elle pas ?!

« Bref. Après il m'a sorti le grand jeu, il a dit qu'il craquait pour moi et qu'il ne voulait pas me dire au revoir devant un restaurant. Il a proposé d'aller à un hôtel. »

Je n'étais plus certain de vouloir entendre la suite. Elle était peut-être encore vierge mais il y avait plein de choses à faire en dehors de la pénétration, j'avais assez d'expérience dans ce domaine.

« J'ai refusé, il n'a pas mal réagi, au contraire il a été si prévenant et compréhensif. On est allé sur la plage et on y a passé la nuit. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé ? » tiquai-je.

« Si… on s'est embrassé, beaucoup mais c'est tout. »

Il avait dû espérer la faire craquer, Bella n'avait pas cédé, j'étais fier d'elle.

« Tu dois me trouver pathétique. » lâcha-t-elle en se cachant derrière ses longues mèches.

« Non, tu as agi selon ta conscience, je dirais seulement que tu étais naïve. »

« Quand tu m'as appelée pour me prévenir, je me suis entêtée. » regretta-t-elle.

« Et ça m'a beaucoup amusé. » dis-je pour la dérider.

« Je n'ai jamais été ce genre de filles, se défendit-elle. Mais je suis célibataire depuis toujours, j'ai attendu qu'une belle historie d'amour m'arrive. Jake était si sur de lui, souriant, gentil, j'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un de bien. »

Cette fois ce fut moi qui lui pris la main.

« Tu n'es pas responsable, c'est un manipulateur aguerri. N'importe quelle femme serait tombée dans son piège. »

« Rosalie aussi le pense, elle a vu le changement après ma rencontre avec Jake, j'étais soudain loquace, enjouée et le soir… le soir je pensais à lui et je m'inquiétais. Quand j'ai découvert la vérité, grâce à toi, je me suis sentie tellement nulle. Rosalie est encore intervenue, elle m'a aidée à sa façon. »

« Je suis content que tu aies pu te confier à quelqu'un. »

Je serrai plus fort sa main, j'étais horrible d'être excité par elle alors qu'elle se montrait vulnérable devant moi.

« Je ne ressens rien pour Jake, il n'a été qu'une fantaisie, je le sais. »

« Je préfère te prévenir qu'il sera à la base pendant les fêtes. »

« Je pars à Jacksonville puis à Forks, je ne serai pas là. »

« Tant mieux. Tu ne manques rien, je peux te dire après avoir lu des centaines de lettres que les relations à longue distance ne marchent pas bien, voire pas du tout. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai lu avant un autre soldat sa lettre de rupture et elles se ressemblent toutes. »

« Tu as pensé quoi de la mienne ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas lu, je ne pouvais pas. »

« Oh… j'aurais bien aimé ton avis d'expert. » se força-t-elle en riant.

« Tu mérites mieux que lui. »

« Je le pense aussi. »

Je fis appel à une force nouvelle pour me soustraire à son regard chaud. Elle méritait mieux, j'étais peut-être moins égoïste que je ne le pensais.

« Je te laisse dormir. Merci encore de m'héberger. »

« Bonne nuit Edward. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Comme beaucoup d'autres soldats, je faisais régulièrement des cauchemars, depuis des mois, moi je faisais un rêve. Je me revoyais ce jour fatidique où Jake m'avait percuté et dans mon rêve, je réussissais ma mission et lui tentait de me percuter mais je l'évitais et il se crashait. Le plus beau moment était quand j'étais décoré et devenais major et que ce connard était carrément envoyé devant une cour martiale.

Cette nuit sur le canapé certes un peu petit mais très confortable de Bella, je fis un cauchemar inédit, elle pardonnait à Black et restait avec lui. D'un geste de la main, elle me disait au revoir et partait avec les dix autres maitresses et la femme de Black.

**_oOo_**

« Bonjour Edward. »

« Eh Bella… Euh… »

Elle me regarda en souriant, je tentais de calmer ma réaction tout à fait physiologique, mais mon sexe n'allait pas se calmer si elle continuait à me sourire.

Elle s'était déjà douchée et portait un jean et un pull qui épousaient ses courbes. Hier je l'avais surprise dans sa tenue décontractée, j'étais flatté encore une fois qu'elle ait fait un effort pour moi.

« Bien dormi ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Oui, merci. »

« Le frigo est vide, je vais rapidement nous acheter un petit déjeuner. »

« Non, attends, te donnes pas ce mal. Laisse-moi un quart d'heure et on sort, ça te va ? »

« Ok. Tu gouteras une autre fois à mes pancakes ! » me dit-elle en allant vers sa cuisine, m'offrant une vue magnifique de ses fesses dans ce jean.

Elle allait me tuer !

La douche me prit un peu plus longtemps que prévu, malgré l'eau froide, j'eus du mal à réprimer mon désir pour Bella.

Je me goinfrais au restaurant, c'était ma dernière occasion de manger quelque chose de vraiment bon. Bella avait un nouveau tic ce matin, elle ne rougissait plus mais se mordait la lèvre inférieure et il ne me fallait pas plus pour bander encore.

« C'est si mauvais la nourriture là-bas ? »

« C'est consistant et équilibré et tout ça mais c'est importé. Je préfère une pizza qui vient d'être cuite, tu vois ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est sympa Greenbank, continuai-je pour ne pas laisser le silence s'installer. Petite ville mais sympa. Bon on est quand même sous les nuages et la pluie la plupart du temps mais c'est sympa. »

« Tu as grandi à Seattle ? »

« Non, Chicago, pas beaucoup mieux et surtout plus froid. Mon père a eu une place à Seattle il y a… quinze ans, ça passe vite. Depuis on vit tous ici. »

« J'aime beaucoup Seattle, j'y vais au moins deux fois par mois pour trouver une librairie digne de ce nom. »

Nous discutâmes ensuite de littérature. Au beau milieu de ce restaurant familial, Bella et moi eûmes notre premier dispute face à face.

« Je veux bien te croire mais pourquoi toujours des vampires ? » insistai-je vingt minutes plus tard.

« L'image du vampire a beaucoup évolué, c'est juste une métaphore pour le motard des années quatre vingt. »

« Les femmes aiment les méchants garçons, c'est d'un cliché ! »

« Exactement, c'est ce qui plait en général. »

« Et à toi ? »

« Non, j'évite ce genre d'histoire, mais Twilight est à part, le fait qu'il soit vampire n'est qu'un obstacle à leur histoire d'amour. »

« Vous avez terminé ? » nous interrompit brusquement une serveuse.

Bella et moi nous sourîmes, les autres clients nous regardaient énervés sans doute parce que nous avions été bruyants. Elle insista pour régler la note, elle me menaça d'une nouvelle dispute et de me laisser marcher jusqu'à la base. J'acceptai, soudain triste de l'inévitable, il était onze heures passé.

« On y va ? » dit-elle tout aussi défaite que moi.

Nous marchâmes les deux cent mètres nous séparant de son appartement, je devais me changer ça serait rapide. Bella m'attendait dans le salon, en apparaissant devant elle dans mon uniforme bleu marine j'étais un peu nerveux. Elle me sourit puis ajusta ma cravate, ses doigts frôlèrent ma gorge et je bandais à nouveau.

« Au repos soldat. » ajouta-t-elle faussement enjouée.

Elle se mordit la lèvre ensuite, elle la mordait toujours en démarrant et ne la relâcha plus.

« Bella, tout va bien ? »

« Merci Edward d'être venu me voir. » éluda-t-elle.

« J'ai longtemps hésité, quand je t'ai téléphoné je voulais t'annoncer que je serais là pour quelques jours. » répondis-je.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé. » devina-t-elle.

« Mais j'en avais envie. Je ne savais pas si tu allais accepté alors j'ai tenté ma chance. »

« Tu es sûr de ne plus vouloir de livres ? »

« On verra. »

Je lui adressai un sourire qui, je l'espérais, la rassurait sur mes intentions de continuer à lui écrire.

« Aux infos, ils disent que les soldats vont rentrer. » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est vrai mais ça va prendre du temps, la situation politique n'est pas stable là-bas. »

« Je comprends. Et il y a des guerres partout. »

« Gare-toi s'il te plait. »

Elle m'obéit sans protester.

« Bella, ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait. »

« Non, bien sur que non. »

« Je ne reviens que deux fois par an, parfois qu'une fois, ça dépend. » lui rappelai-je.

« Je sais. »

Elle inspira et ses paupières papillonnèrent.

« Bella, je veux vraiment continuer à t'écrire, tu m'as souvent fait rire et grâce à toi, je me suis moins ennuyé dans mon bureau. Nous pouvons être amis mais pas si tu t'inquiètes pour moi. »

« Tu risques ta vie tous les jours. » souffla-t-elle comme si elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix.

« Pas tous les jours. »

Elle me regarda sévèrement.

« Assez souvent quand je suis aux commandes de mon jet, concédai-je. Ce que je veux te dire c'est de vivre pour toi. Tu dois encore t'ouvrir aux autres, ne laisse pas ce connard de Black te priver de nouvelles expériences. Tu es jeune et magnifique, il faut juste que tu prennes confiance en toi et tu l'auras ta grande histoire d'amour. »

Elle remit le contact et démarra en faisant crisser les pneus.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois en retard à cause de moi. » expliqua-t-elle.

Elle avait reçu le message, j'aurais du lui dire plus directement que je n'étais pas prêt à m'engager dans une relation avec elle et je lui aurais dit tous les arguments que je m'étais déjà trouvé. Mon égoïsme m'en empêchait car je ne voulais pas la perdre, je voulais qu'elle pense à moi un peu quand moi je penserais à elle chaque jour. Je ne voulais pas cesser nos échanges par email.

Sa lèvre était libérée et ses yeux secs, pourtant j'avais peur d'avoir blessé son cœur.

« Guide-moi. » me dit-elle en arrivant au contrôle à l'entrée de la base.

Elle ne me laisserait pas là, voulait-elle s'assurer que je partais réellement ? Que je ne lui avais pas menti comme l'avait fait Black ? J'avais peur de la rendre plus triste mais elle était assez grande et si elle voulait prolonger nos derniers moments ensemble, je n'allais pas le lui reprocher.

Nous arrivâmes au grand hangar, la plupart des autres soldats portaient leur tenue de terrain et elle m'interrogea.

« Je dois me présenter devant une commission à Washington ce soir. Le Colonel Cullen (je lui pointai mon supérieur du doigt) pense que je peux récupérer mon grade de capitaine. »

« C'est fantastique ! Alors je croise les doigts pour toi. »

« Merci. »

Je m'approchai du chariot qui récoltait nos sacs de voyage, je n'avais plus que mon sac à dos rempli notamment de nouveaux livres. Autour de nous, les familles se séparaient de leur père, mari, frère.

Bella se mordait encore la lèvre, elle hésitait à me dire quelque chose, j'en étais certain. Le problème était que je n'avais plus de temps, je devais embarquer. J'allais lui dire au revoir quand soudain elle se pressa contre moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille. Sa tête était nichée contre mon cœur, j'inhalai profondément, m'imprégnant de son odeur et de cette sensation incroyable de l'avoir contre moi.

« Prends soin de toi Edward. »

Elle me relâcha aussi soudainement qu'elle m'avait enlacé, elle me cacha son visage et me tourna le dos. J'étais abasourdi, elle partait, elle m'avait dit au revoir et moi j'étais resté muet.

« Lieutenant Masen. » m'appela le Colonel Cullen.

Je lui fis signe sans même le regarder, je n'avais d'yeux que pour la silhouette de Bella qui s'éloignait inexorablement de moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'eus envie de hurler à cet instant. Je m'extirpai de mes camarades pour mieux la voir, elle n'était qu'à quinze mètres mais ils me semblèrent aussi infranchissables qu'un océan.

« Bella. » murmurai-je, regrettant déjà de ne pas avoir cédé à mes envies mais me félicitant de lui avoir épargné des remords.

Elle se stoppa finalement avant de quitter le hangar, se tourna lentement me cherchant du regard. Pouvait-elle lire en moi ? Je la voulais encore dans mes bras et lui dire de faire attention à elle, de vivre et d'être heureuse. Et plus que tout je brûlais de l'embrasser, de gouter ses lèvres et d'oublier quelques secondes que je la quittais.

Bella courut vers moi, je n'y crus pas d'abord, mais elle revenait, les yeux rougis et une expression décidée sur son magnifique visage. J'étais lâche car j'aurais du courir vers elle, au lieu de ça j'ouvris mes bras. Je la cueillis et l'écrasai contre moi, ses bras encerclèrent mon cou et les miens sa taille fine. Je sentis son souffle haletant contre mon visage, je n'eus pas besoin de plus. Tant pis si elle me détestait après et à cet instant, je ne pensais même pas à la peine qu'elle pourrait ensuite ressentir.

Je m'écartai rien qu'un peu pour pouvoir plonger mon regard dans le sien et lui demander silencieusement la permission. Elle me l'accorda en tendant ses lèvres et j'y posai les miennes religieusement. Elle était comme un ange que je salissais de mon désir. Et dieu seul savait à quel point je la désirais. Je m'enhardis et imposai un rythme plus passionné à notre baiser, elle me le rendit jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

« Lieutenant Masen ! » m'appela-t-on à nouveau, me forçant à la relâcher.

« Bella je- » commençai-je.

« Je sais, ne dis rien. »

Elle me relâcha et essuya ses yeux en me souriant.

« On t'attend. Au revoir Edward. »

« Au revoir Bella. »

* * *

><p><em>Qu'en pensez-vous? Croyez-vous qu'ils se reverront et qu'enfin Edward quittera l'armée pour elle? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!<em>


	5. Correspondances avec un soldat - partie2

_Merci pour vos reviews, continuez comme ça. Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Correspondances avec un soldat<strong>

**2ème partie**

* * *

><p>« Masen ! » m'invectiva Black deux semaines après mon retour à la base.<p>

« Tu veux quoi ? »

« Il paraît que tu t'es fait une copine à la maison. »

Il avait passé les fêtes au pays, j'attendais avec une certaine impatience de le confronter. Jared, un de ses copains de notre unité était aussi du voyage, il m'avait vu avec Bella et m'avait demandé durant le vol le nom de ma petite-amie. Je n'avais pas voulu le détromper, espérant que Black n'importunerait pas Bella.

Je ne répondis rien et le toisai avec arrogance. Cet idiot ne pourrait jamais s'en prendre à moi, tous les hommes de notre unité savaient que Black trompait sa femme, j'étais le seul qui en avait la preuve.

« Tu me l'as piquée. On ne fait pas ça dans les Marines. » ajouta-t-il en gonflant son torse.

« Bella n'appartient à personne, elle a découvert tes mensonges. »

« Et comment tu l'as rencontrée ? »

« Un heureux hasard. »

« Ça m'étonnerait, dans sa dernière lettre, elle me disait que plus jamais elle ne se ferait avoir par un soldat. »

« Il faut croire que je lui ai prouvé ce que c'était un homme d'honneur et qu'elle a confiance en moi. Toi en revanche, tu fais honte aux Marines ! »

J'avais tenté de garder mon calme et de le rendre furieux mais rien qu'en pensant à ce que ce salopard avait voulu faire à Bella m'avait rendu, moi, furieux.

« Tu ne vas t'en sortir comme ça. »

« Je pense que tu devrais appliquer cette prédiction à ton sort. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand tu vas retourner chez toi pour de bon ? »

« T'occupe pas de mes affaires. »

« Exactement et reste en dehors des miennes. »

Un attroupement s'était formé autour de nous, les paris avaient commencé. Ça n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je puisse me venger de Black et il le savait.

« Tu as oublié de me féliciter. » enchainai-je quand le Colonel Cullen entra dans la salle de repos.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? » rétorqua Black avec dédain.

« J'ai retrouvé mon grade, mon prochain vol aura lieu deux semaines. Et crois-moi, je ne laisserais plus personne s'approcher de mon jet. » assénai-je sans chercher à masquer ma menace.

**_oOo_  
><strong>

_« Irak, le 5 janvier 2010_

_Bella,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes avec ta famille. Je ne sais pas comment te dire à quel point j'ai aimé passer ma dernière journée avec toi._

_Je suis bien rentré et ai récupéré mon grade de capitaine et le plus important, le droit de piloter à nouveau. Je vais avoir mon jet dans une semaine et mon premier vol est prévu dans deux semaines._

_Du coup je ne serais plus au courrier et n'aurais plus accès facilement au téléphone ou à internet, mais j'ai maintenant un copain là-bas qui va m'aider à t'envoyer des mails, si tu le veux toujours._

_Edward. »_

_« Greenbank, WA, le 8 janvier 2010_

_Bonjour Edward,_

_Les fêtes se sont bien passées et je suis de retour en classe avec mes élèves._

_Félicitations pour ton grade et ton nouveau jet (les hommes et leurs jouets !)_

_J'espère que tu continueras à me donner de tes nouvelles._

_Bella »_

_« Irak, le 21 janvier 2010_

_Bella,_

_J'ai repris un rythme soutenu à la base et le départ d'une partie des troupes entraîne pour nous encore plus de travail. Nous devons survoler et surveiller les convois quasiment chaque jour._

_Ne martyrise pas trop tes élèves._

_Edward. »_

_« Greenbank, WA, le 22 janvier 2010_

_Edward,_

_Sois prudent._

_Bella. »_

Ce dernier mail de Bella était trop court et je pouvais y lire tant de choses. À chaque fois je voulais lui dire que notre baiser avait été le meilleur de ma vie et que je pensais à elle chaque jour et chaque nuit. J'aurais adoré entendre sa voix et lui demander de ne pas tomber amoureuse, de me vouloir, seulement moi. La distance et mes souvenirs de ces vingt-quatre heures avec elle m'en empêchaient. Bella devait vivre sans s'entraver avec un soldat. Chaque jour je me demandais comment elle allait, ce qu'elle faisait après ses cours, si elle mangeait une pizza, si elle était avec un autre homme.

**_oOo_**

Jacob Black était revenu de ses vacances au pays avec cinq nouvelles correspondantes, ce mec ne s'arrêterait jamais. Il se vantait d'être si populaire et expliquait à qui le voulait sa technique. Il jouait au pilote macho pour ensuite se montrer sensible.

« Et elle te suce direct ? » répéta Seth.

« Direct, mec. Tu leur dis que tu vas être loin de toute chaleur humaine pendant sept mois et là elle veut tout te donner, elle se donne en cadeau. »

« Ouah… »

J'attendais que Seth ait terminé, j'avais passé des mois à ses côtés au bureau du courrier. Comme moi il s'était engagé à dix-huit ans, il en avait dix-neuf désormais et portait fièrement son uniforme de soldat première classe. Sans cette guerre en Irak, il aurait fait ses classes au pays mais il ne le regrettait pas.

« Merci pour le coup de fil ! » lui dit Black en partant.

Je me cachais de ce connard, je n'avais pas le temps pour une confrontation puérile.

« Salut Seth ! »

« Mon Capitaine. » me salua-t-il en se mettant au garde à vous.

Je le saluai à mon tour puis lui tapai amicalement dans l'épaule.

« Ça faisait longtemps Seth ! Comment ça va ? »

« Bien et toi ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? »

« Tu rigoles ! Toi parti j'ai enfin accès au courrier des officiers ! Je m'éclate ! »

« Profite-en bien. »

« Au fait tu as reçu un mail ce matin. »

« Ah oui ? De qui ? »

« Ton pote Emmett. Je vais pisser, à plus ! »

Seth me laissa sa place et je pus lire le mail d'Emmett.

_« Seattle, WA, le 10 février 2010_

_Edward_

_Comment tu vas ? Rien de nouveau ici, le boulot et la routine. Victoria a découvert que je n'avais pas passé la journée avec toi avant ton départ, elle m'a pisté en installant un GPS dans la voiture. Je suis désolé mais j'ai du appeler tout l'immeuble pour lui prouver que je n'avais pas une maitresse et que je t'avais emmené voir ta copine. Bella est super sympa, t'en as de la chance veinard, par contre sa voisine a l'air d'être une peste. Bon sang, j'espère que ma nana ne traque pas mes mails professionnels !_

_Enfin bon, c'est la Saint Valentin dans quatre jours, tu sais comme je déteste cette fête, j'aimerais bien être avec toi dans ce putain de désert des fois. Dis-moi si tu as besoin d'aide pour ta copine, je peux lui apporter des fleurs ou un cadeau. Tiens-moi au courant !_

_Em' »_

Je pouvais toujours compter sur lui même avec autant de kilomètres entre nous et si j'avais vraiment eu une copine, je savais qu'il aurait veillé sur elle.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre car Seth revenait déjà avec un Major qui avait besoin du téléphone. Finalement, il valait mieux que je ne dise rien à Emmett, je m'étonnais quand même que ma mère ne m'ait pas encore harcelé de questions vis à vis de Bella, Emmett était comme un deuxième fils pour elle et il avait du vendre la mèche.

J'oubliais la Saint-Valentin et continuais mes entraînements, tout était bon à prendre pour que je n'ais pas de temps de ne rien faire. Quand je n'avais pas le choix, quand tout était silencieux et rien n'était à craindre, seulement dans ces moments-là je pensais si fort à Bella que je me persuadais qu'elle serait là à m'attendre à chaque retour.

**_oOo_**

« Tu as reçu un mail de ta Bella. » m'apprit Seth le lendemain de la fête en me croisant à mon retour d'une mission.

J'étais épuisé et dépité, un autre pilote venait d'être blessé et la mission n'avait pas eu le succès espéré. Un mail de 'ma' Bella pourrait rendre enfin cette journée tolérable.

_Greenbank, WA, le 14 février 2010_

_Edward,_

_Merci beaucoup pour les fleurs et le chocolat, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas ! Merci mille fois de m'avoir faite sentie spéciale en ce jour. Ton ami Emmett m'a apporté le bouquet à la fin de ma journée, mes collègues en étaient vertes de jalousie. Je pense à toi ce soir, comme tous les jours._

_Encore merci, fais attention à toi Lieutenant._

_Bella xoxo »_

« Ça veut dire quoi ? » demandai-je à Seth en pointant la fin du mail.

« Bon sang, tu as vécu sur une île déserte ces dernières années ! Le x est pour câlin et le o est pour bisou… Eh tu lui as fait envoyer des fleurs et des chocolats ! lut-il. Qui l'eut cru ! »

« Arrête. » le rabrouai-je en me saisissant du combiné.

Emmett décrocha au bout de la quatrième sonnerie en grognant, rien à fiche qu'il était en train de dormir !

« Mec tu as vu l'heure ? » murmura-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu as envoyé à Bella des fleurs et des chocolats ?! » l'engueulai-je.

« Bah je me suis dis que tu n'avais surement pas eu le temps de me répondre, continua-t-il en chuchotant. Elle est trop adorable ! Elle a rougi en voyant les fleurs ! Je l'ai prise en photo, je vais te l'envoyer. Tu as marqué des points mon pote ! »

« Emmett, Bella et moi ne sommes pas ensemble ! Nous sommes amis et c'est tout ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas m'engager avec une femme tant que j'étais en service ?! »

Mon meilleur ami ne répliqua pas, je l'entendis ouvrir puis fermer une porte.

« Edward tu vas te clamer direct ! s'écria-t-il. J'ai voulu te rendre service ! Et comment je pouvais deviner ? Bella est dingue de toi, j'ai juste eu à te mentionner pour qu'elle soupire et bégaye. Et jamais encore tu n'as passé une journée sans ta famille pendant ta permission. J'en ai conclu qu'elle était ta copine et qu'enfin tu redevenais un homme ! »

« Ça veut dire quoi ? »

« T'es un robot Edward ! » me rétorqua-t-il.

Je ne sus pas quoi dire pour nier, avait-il raison ?

« On prend tous des pincettes avec toi, tu es secret et tu ne prends même pas en compte les sentiments de ta famille. Depuis que tu es reparti c'est à peine si tu nous as écrit. Ta mère se serait inquiétée si… enfin elle comprend mais c'est dur pour elle. »

« Tu lui as parlé de Bella ? »

« Non, tu n'as pas eu de copine depuis le lycée, je me suis dit que tu lui ferais la surprise. »

« Ne dis rien, ok ? »

« Ok. Alors y a rien entre vous ? » insista-t-il.

« Elle mérite mieux qu'un robot, non ? »

« Ouais… tu veux que je l'appelle pour m'excuser ? »

« Non, c'est pas à toi de le faire. »

« Vas-y doucement. »

« Emmett, elle sait que je n'ai rien à lui offrir. »

« Ok, si tu le dis. »

« Tu as enfin fait un sans faute cette année ? » lui demandai-je, plus calme, me référant aux exigences de sa compagne.

« J'avais bien commencé mais j'ai foiré la soirée. Edward, ça marche plus avec Vicky. »

« Et pourquoi tu le réalises maintenant ? »

« J'ai eu un coup de foudre pour une autre femme hier. »

« La flèche de Cupidon a sévi ? »

« Ouais on peut dire ça. Ça m'a ouvert les yeux, j'ai déjà préparé ce que je vais dire à Vicky. »

« T'es sérieux ? »

« J'ai besoin de changer ma vie, mon job m'emmerde, vendre des assurances n'est pas mon truc. Et puis j'étouffe à Seattle. »

« Tant mieux pour toi, suis tes instincts. » l'encourageai-je, fier de lui.

« Merci. Allez je te laisse et encore désolé pour Bella. »

« Merci d'avoir pensé à ça, je te rembourse quand je rentre. »

« Ok, salut mec. »

« Au revoir Emmett. »

Je m'installai à l'ordinateur pour répondre à Bella, mais j'eus du mal à trouver les mots. J'étais encore secoué des révélations de mon meilleur ami.

_« Irak, le 15 février 2010_

_Bella,_

_Je n'ai pas demandé à Emmett cette faveur, mais je le ne regrette pas. Il a cru que nous étions ensemble et a voulu m'aider. J'aurais du te le dire dès que j'ai eu accès à un téléphone à mon retour: je pense à toi, je me souviens de tous nos moments et de notre au revoir. Mais tu sais que je n'ai rien à t'offrir. Tu mérites plus que des fleurs et des chocolats._

_J'espère que tu me comprends, je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'ai tout fait pour ne pas le faire. Je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus m'écrire. Je n'attends rien de toi, Bella, sauf que tu prennes soin de toi._

_Edward_

**_oOo_**

Bella ne me répondit pas avant une semaine, une réponse courte et polie qui me laissa perplexe. Je l'avais blessée sans le vouloir, vraiment je n'avais pas eu l'intention de lui faire espérer plus qu'une amitié. Je pris mes distances et ne lui écrivis qu'une fois par mois, elle aurait sans doute été mieux sans moi mais j'étais décidément trop égoïste pour rompre tout contact avec elle.

Emmett quitta Victoria, il déménagea de Seattle pour s'établir Keystone, au nord de Greenbank. Il se trouva une place de juriste dans un cabinet, c'était son rêve mais à l'époque, Victoria, ayant peur qu'il ne passe pas assez de temps avec elle, lui avait fait renoncer. Celle-ci ne le laissa pas en paix pendant trois semaines, elle le harcela et engagea même un détective pour savoir si il l'avait quittée pour une autre. Il avait toujours été tellement patient avec elle et n'était en sa présence que l'ombre de lui-même. Dès qu'il fut libéré de cette relation, il redevint le joyeux luron que j'adorais. Il me parla en mai de cette femme qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil, ils s'étaient revus et elle avait accepté de dîner avec lui. Et début juin, il m'annonça qu'ils allaient se marier.

« Emmett ! Félicitations ! » lui dis-je quand j'eus un moment pour lui téléphoner.

« Merci mec ! Écoute, j'ai besoin de toi, t'es mon témoin. Quand est ta prochaine permission ? »

« Je dois demander. »

« C'est bientôt normalement, tu reviens tous les six mois, non ? »

« C'est chaud ici, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir- »

« J'ai pas l'intention d'attendre un an avant d'épouser ma Rosie, j'attends que toi mec, donne-moi une date pour que je sois enfin un homme marié. »

Emmett qui avait refusé de se marier malgré ses six ans passés avec Victoria, allait s'unir à une femme qu'il connaissait depuis trois mois à peine.

« Ok, je vais demander à prendre mes congés. » décidai-je.

« Merci mec. »

Je pourrais partir au début du mois d'août pour six jours, Emmett était ravi. Il pourrait emmener sa femme en voyage de noces avant de reprendre le travail. Il ne m'avait pas vraiment parlé de sa fiancée mais elle devait être vraiment spéciale pour que lui, l'anti-mariage, veuille l'épouser aussi vite. Ou enceinte. Non, spéciale, décidai-je.

**_oOo_**

« Ça va aller avec Bella ? » me demanda Emmett après être venu me chercher en voiture à la base.

« Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ? »

« Bah tu te doutes bien. » répliqua-t-il en soupirant.

« Non. »

Il me regarda comme si je lui faisais une farce.

« Attends, t'es sérieux ? »

« Quoi ? » m'impatientai-je.

« Bella sera au mariage ! Elle est la demoiselle d'honneur de Rosie. »

« Quoi ! » m'écriai-je.

Non ça n'était pas possible ! Je ne devais pas revoir Bella. Je ne pouvais pas ! Qu'allais-lui dire ? Comment ferais-je pour repartir ensuite sans espérer un autre baiser ?

« Rosalie m'a dit qu'elle t'a rencontré quand tu étais avec Bella. Remarque tu ne devais que regarder ton 'amie'. » se moqua-t-il.

Rosalie… je me souvins de cette furie qui avait fait irruption chez Bella. Elles étaient donc devenues plus proches.

« Bella sait que je viens ? » le questionnai-je quand il se gara devant chez lui.

« Évidemment. On est devenu copain elle et moi. Alice l'adore, ta mère l'adore aussi. Même ton père ! Il l'a casée avec un de ses jeunes collègues pour qu'elle ne vienne pas seule au mariage. »

« Hein ?! »

« Non je déconne ! Ton père a essayé de la caser le mois dernier et Bella a accepté pour qu'on lui fiche la paix. Ça s'est mal passé, le mec était super ennuyeux apparemment et con. »

« Même mon père. » chuchotai-je pour moi, effrayé et emballé à l'idée de la savoir proche de ma famille.

« J'ai dit à Rosalie qu'on devrait vous mettre ensemble à l'église et au repas, vous êtes amis alors c'est ok, non ? »

« Et Bella a dit quoi de ce plan ? »

« Mec, Bella a hâte de te voir, elle est une chouette fille alors fais gaffe. »

J'eus le droit à un comité d'accueil, mes parents, ma sœur et son mari avaient fait la route jusqu'à Keystone. Les parents de Rosalie et ceux d'Emmett viendraient diner avec nous. Bella n'était pas là. Je rentrai chez mes parents ensuite sans espoir de revoir Bella avant le lendemain, jour du mariage.

**_oOo_**

« Bonjour Edward. »

Je me retournai en entendant sa voix. Bella et moi allions marcher côte à côte dans l'allée d'une église.

« Bella. »

Elle était sublime dans sa robe courte couleur lilas, un long ruban vert pâle descendait de ses cheveux relevés.

« À vous ! » nous houspilla ma sœur qui avait pris le contrôle de ce mariage.

C'était irréel. Bella avança gracieusement en s'accrochant à mon bras comme si j'étais une bouée de sauvetage. Elle m'avait dit être très maladroite surtout quand elle ne portait pas de chaussures plates. Quand nous arrivâmes enfin en face du pasteur, elle se détendit et prit place. Ses yeux restèrent rivés sur son amie, j'avais beau la dévisager elle ne voulut pas croiser mon regard.

La cérémonie me sembla durer une éternité, je mourrais d'envie de parler à Bella, de la faire rougir, de la faire rire. Je n'en avais pas le droit.

Les mariés allèrent ensuite se faire photographier sur la plage de Keystone, dans le quartier où ils vivaient désormais ensemble. Le temps était nuageux mais sec, il aurait très bien pu pleuvoir même au mois d'aout. Le photographe demanda après aux témoins de poser avec les nouveaux mariés puis seuls. Ce fut la première fois où je me retrouvais presque seul avec Bella.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demandai-je entre deux prises.

« Oui, merci. Je suis tellement heureuse pour eux ! Et dire que c'est grâce à toi et moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en me souriant.

« On peut dire ça. »

J'avais eu le droit à l'histoire de leur rencontre la veille, Emmett avait alors eu les yeux humides.

« C'est parfait, ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Tu ne connais pas Rosalie mais elle est parfaite pour Emmett. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Je te crois. »

À nouveau nous fûmes séparés puis réunis quand ma mère me fit l'éloge de Bella devant la principale intéressée.

« Elle est excellente cuisinière et tu n'imagines même pas la légèreté de ses pancakes. »

Bella s'en était déjà vantée six mois plus tôt après que j'aie passé la nuit sur son canapé. Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait pu raconter à mes parents.

« Eric n'était pas pour elle, je ne sais pas à quoi ton père pensait. » continuait ma mère.

« Eh ! Il me paraissait sympathique au bureau ! » se défendit Edward Sénior.

« Arrêtez de parler d'Eric, j'en ai encore des frissons. » les pria Bella.

Elle s'échappa ensuite avec mes neveux et les fit tellement courir qu'arrivés à la réception, Ethan et Jonas restèrent dans les bras de leur père et grand-père. Bella était parfaite dans le rôle de demoiselle d'honneur. Elle ne quittait pas Rosalie des yeux, la défendait même face à ma sœur qui exigeait que le planning soit respecté à la minute près.

« Elle est vraiment merveilleuse. » me dit ma mère durant le diner.

Je n'avais pas de doute quant à l'identité de la personne en question.

« Emmett a promis de s'occuper de lui trouver un petit-ami, elle est si seule, loin de sa famille. Charlie est hilarant, la dernière fois il- »

« Charlie ? Le père de Bella ? »

« Oui ! Ils ont passé la fête de l'indépendance avec nous. Lui aussi attend avec impatience de voir sa fille se marier. Tu ne connais pas un gentil garçon dans le coin ? »

« Non maman. » répliquai-je en serrant les dents.

Toute ma famille ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur la seule fille pour qui je ressentais… quelque chose et la seule que je ne pourrais pas avoir.

« Elle est sûrement une amie sensationnelle, non ? »

« Oui… Elle t'a dit comment… »

« Oui ! Oh la pauvre enfant et quel monstre ce Jacob ! Heureusement que tu as contacté Bella. Elle t'en sera à jamais reconnaissante et son père aussi d'ailleurs. Il est désolé de ne pas être avec nous aujourd'hui. »

En observant toute la soirée Bella évoluer auprès de ma famille mais aussi de celle d'Emmett et Rosalie, je fus pris d'un horrible doute. Faisait-elle tout pour rester dans ma vie ?

« Edward, invite Bella à danser. » me glissa mon père.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour la soustraire à ta sœur, aie un peu pitié. Alice est pire qu'au jour de son propre mariage. »

Bella accepta de danser avec moi, elle se mit à pouffer quand Emmett et Rosalie nous rejoignirent et que mon meilleur ami faillit tomber.

« Fais attention Belly Bell. » la gronda-t-il.

« J'ai un Capitaine pour me protéger, tu ne me fais pas peur Teddy Bear. »

Rosalie rit avec eux, je me sentais à côté de la plaque, déconnecté de tous. J'avais raté tant de choses, de dimanches chez mes parents, de parties de poker avec mon meilleur ami, de séances de cinéma avec mon beau-frère, de fous rires avec ma petite sœur, de chatouilles avec mes neveux. C'était comme si Bella m'avait remplacé dans leur vie et s'était appropriée une place de choix dans leur cœur.

Je débusquai Bella en fin de soirée, dehors assise sur l'herbe, en train de boire de l'eau et de masser ses pieds.

« On peut parler ? » proposai-je.

« Oui si tu veux mais ça n'est qu'une question de secondes avant que ta sœur ou Rosalie ne me trouve. »

« Tu te caches ? »

« Oui… Et tu devrais faire pareil. »

« Pourquoi ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ! »

« Non. »

« Emmett pense que tu as besoin de compagnie cette nuit. »

Je me tendis à ces mots, même si personne ne l'avait sous-entendu, j'imaginais facilement mes proches comploter pour que Bella et moi devenions un couple.

« Il a parié avec Jasper que Jessica Stanley arriverait à te faire craquer. Et Jasper a misé sur Samantha, la cousine d'Emmett. »

Mon intuition n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Après tout, ils m'avaient tous dit chercher un garçon de la région pour Bella, pas un soldat sans attaches.

« Qui ça ? »

« Je vois… » sourit-elle.

« Et toi ? »

« Moi je n'ai pas parié. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour ne pas les décevoir, je savais que les deux n'auraient aucune chance. » assura-t-elle.

« Bella ! geignit ma sœur en nous trouvant assis sur l'herbe. Ta robe ! Et Rosalie t'attend. »

« Tout est prêt, elle n'a qu'à partir pour sa lune de miel. » contra mon amie même si elle rentra dans la salle de réception.

Je restai bouche bée, je ne reconnaissais pas la Bella timide rencontrée six mois plus tôt.

« Edward ? » entendis-je.

Je me tournai vers ma sœur qui me regardait.

« Oui ? »

« Merci de l'avoir fait entrer dans nos vies. J'adore Bella, tout le monde l'adore. Au début j'ai eu peur qu'elle disparaisse aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« À cause de toi mais elle m'a juré que vous n'étiez qu'amis. Maman et moi on se disait que ça aurait été trop dur pour elle si vous étiez tombés amoureux, nous savons tous que tu resteras engagé encore plusieurs années. Et Bella mérite un homme qui puisse s'occuper d'elle. »

Ma sœur enfonça sans le savoir, sans le vouloir, un poignard dans mon cœur. Elle ne faisait que répéter ce que je m'étais dit pour tenir ces six derniers mois.

« On a bien ri quand on a appris la gaffe d'Emmett à la Saint-Valentin ! continua-t-elle sans remarquer mes mains tremblantes et mon souffle court. Tu imagines ? Bella et toi ?! »

Je ne pus pas la rejoindre dans son hilarité.

« Je ne connais pas deux personnes plus différentes que Bella et toi, Emmett a mis du temps à l'admettre. » conclut-elle.

Alice se leva et rentra dans la salle, toujours en rigolant bêtement. J'étais vexé que tous me croient indigne d'elle, ils étaient ma famille, pas la sienne. Bella n'aurait jamais du les rencontrer, je maudissais Emmett pour ça mais c'était surtout Rosalie qui était à blâmer. Elle avait entrainé Bella régulièrement avec elle et Emmett, et mon pote avait effectivement noué une amitié solide avec Bella.

« On y va Edward ? » me demanda une demi-heure plus tard Bella.

« Où ? Je rentre avec mes parents. »

« Ils ont tous perdu leur pari, rit-elle. Mais tu te trompes également. Tu viens avec moi. »

Elle attrapa mon bras et me força à me relever. Je n'avais pas envie de lui refuser quoique ce soit. La voir toute la soirée en me souvenant trop bien de nos baisers sur le tarmac de la base avait été une torture. Je m'en fichais de passer une nuit encore sur son canapé si seulement je l'avais pour moi quelques heures.

Elle ne dit rien en conduisant, en dix minutes nous étions arrivés chez elle.

« J'ai une brosse à dents neuve dans l'armoire à pharmacie. » m'indiqua-t-elle en me précédant dans son appartement.

« Merci. »

En peignoir, démaquillée, elle me barra le chemin quand je voulus sortir de sa chambre après m'être changé et lavé.

« Que fais-tu ? » la questionnai-je, amusé.

Pour toute réponse, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa bouche dans mon cou. Elle m'enserra et recommença à m'embrasser en s'approchant dangereusement de mes lèvres.

« Bella, tu as bu ce soir ? »

« Embrasse-moi et tu le découvriras. » me provoqua-t-elle.

Ses pupilles dilatées me prouvaient son désir, elles me disaient ce que je rêvais d'entendre mais que je ne devais pas entendre.

« Non, Bella. N'oublie pas ce que- »

« Je ne te demande rien d'autre. »

« D'autre que quoi ? » voulus-je clarifier.

« Une nuit avec toi. »

Je frissonnai sous la brûlure de son aveu, elle n'était pas intoxiquée, elle était sincère. Je n'aurais pas soupçonné cette détermination et cette audace chez elle.

« Je sais que tu en as envie aussi. » affirma-t-elle.

« Je ne le nie pas, mais ça ne nous apportera rien de bon. »

« Au contraire, m'aguicha-t-elle. Tu n'as qu'un pas à franchir. »

Elle me relâcha pour s'asseoir au bord de son lit, puis ouvrit son peignoir.

« Non… » protestai-je sans conviction.

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de son corps à peine caché par des sous-vêtements de soie bleu nuit.

« Laisse-toi aller. » me susurra-t-elle, parfaite dans son rôle de tentatrice.

« Tu le regretteras. » contrai-je en m'approchant rien qu'un peu.

Elle me sourit, déjà victorieuse.

« Edward, je suis adulte, je sais ce que je fais. »

Et j'étais plus qu'excité de la voir offerte.

« Tu es toujours… vierge ? »

« Oui. » avoua Bella, rajoutant un nouvel argument à mon refus.

Je ne pouvais pas la prendre et ne rien lui offrir ensuite. Lui faire l'amour serait incroyable, merveilleux, ça dépasserait tout ce que j'avais connu. Ma satisfaction n'excuserait pas mon crime.

« Alors c'est un non définitif, lui dis-je en m'agenouillant devant elle. Tu mérites plus que ça pour ta première fois, tu mérites d'être amoureuse et qu'il t'aime plus que tout. »

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains, me forçant à ignorer sa poitrine juste devant ma bouche.

« Edward, tu es le premier homme que je désire autant. Je ne veux plus attendre. »

« Je te désire aussi, plus que tu ne peux le deviner, mais je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en maitrisant sa colère et sa déception, rompant tout contact.

Jamais je ne lui mentirais, je ne pouvais pas inventer une autre femme dans ma vie ou me parjurer et lui dire que je ne ressentais rien pour elle.

« J'ai une mission, j'aime mon métier, et tu ne veux pas d'une vie de femme de militaire. » lui expliquai-je doucement.

« C'est à moi de choisir, non ? »

« Être soldat est tout ce que je sais faire, c'est tout ce que je veux faire. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu changes pour moi, tu es parfait. » déclara-t-elle tendrement.

« Je ne pourrais revenir que tous les six mois. » la prévins-je en la laissant passer ses mains sous mon t-shirt.

« Je comprends. »

« Je ne sais pas comment être en couple, je décide de tout et tout seul. » enchaînai-je en la laissant m'enlever mon t-shirt.

« C'est toi qui décides. » accepta-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas dire ce que tu mérites, les mots d'amour, les serments, je ne sais pas… » ajoutai-je en la laissant me forcer à me lever.

« On apprendra ensemble, ne me fais pas te supplier. »

« Tu vas être seule, toute seule si longtemps et quand je serai là, je vais tout te prendre, je voudrais rattraper le temps perdu, je ne te donnerai rien de plus. » m'entêtai-je en la laissant ôter mon caleçon.

« Que veux tu me prendre ? »

« Ton temps et ton attention. Je te ferai l'amour puis je mangerai des pizzas et je te ferai encore l'amour. Ensuite je repartirai et tu seras seule. » prédis-je en la laissant m'allonger sur son lit.

« Je te donnerai tout. »

« J'ai lu des centaines de lettres de femmes esseulées, crois-moi je sais qu'elles finissent pas en vouloir à leur homme. » la prévins-je en la laissant me chevaucher.

« J'apprendrai, je ne me plaindrai pas. »

« Je ne veux pas entendre les mots mariage et bébé. » exigeai-je en la laissant se servir de mes mains pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

« Je ne les dirai pas, on peut juste essayer. »

« Tu es si… parfaite, je ne peux pas te demander ce sacrifice. » me lamentai-je en la laissant me nourrir de ses lèvres puis des pointes durcies de ses seins.

Elle me fit taire ainsi, elle me soumit à ses désirs sans jamais rencontrer la moindre résistance. Je lui fis l'amour avec passion et avidité. Je ne jouerais pas selon les règles et Bella l'accepterait. Elle avait beau me dire qu'elle était prête, je ne l'étais pas.

Même en me perdant entre ses reins, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer être son petit-ami. Dans ma tête, le petit-ami de Bella était un type bien qui l'emmenait tous les samedis soirs au cinéma et dîner, lui offrait des fleurs à la moindre occasion, lui ferait autant de place que possible dans sa vie.

Même en jouissant, je ne pouvais pas vouloir la clamer chaque nuit, m'endormir dans ses bras, me réveiller sur son ventre.

Même en l'entendant gémir mon prénom et exiger que je continue, je ne savais pas si j'avais envie de me laisser prendre au jeu de l'amour.

Ce fut quand elle me regarda, ses yeux mi-clos, son corps en sueur, sa respiration haletante, après avoir à son tour joui que je sus que je la voulais malgré tout et à ma manière. Je subirais la torture de la quitter après chaque retour, je prendrais le blâme de la rendre malheureuse pendant mon absence, je me condamnerais en lui volant sa vie et ses possibilités.

Enfin je me laissais aller à ma joie de l'avoir à moi. Quand je répandis en elle, j'étais déjà impatient de nos nuits ensemble, aussi rares qu'elles seraient. Quand elle gémit mon prénom et me supplia de la prendre encore, je pouvais déjà sentir l'amour que j'aurais un jour pour elle et que je devrais réprimer. Quand elle se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller après un nouvel orgasme, je partageais sa victoire.

« Pourquoi tu penses que c'est si compliqué ? » me demanda-t-elle à l'aube.

« Nous n'avons que quatre jours ensemble cette fois-ci. »

« Alors commençons le marathon de sexe et de pizzas. »

**_oOo_**

« Une avec des champignons et des oignons et l'autre avec du pepperoni. Un coca light et une bière Bud. Isabella Swan… oui c'est la bonne adresse. »

Bella raccrocha puis s'étira, encore nue dans son lit, et moi entre ses jambes, impatient de lui faire encore l'amour.

« Tu es sûr qu'on a le temps ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Oui, ils m'attendront de toute façon. » me vantai-je avant de lui rappeler que j'étais capitaine et plus premier lieutenant.

« Ok. Tu appelleras tes parents depuis la base ? »

« On s'en fout Bella, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont deviné quand je suis passé ce matin pour prendre mon sac de voyage. »

« Ils vont me détester. »

« On. S'en. Fout. » répétai-je durement, énervé qu'elle ne me laisse pas savourer sa bouche.

« C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu seras parti. »

« Tu ne voudrais rien leur dire ? » lui demandai-je, étonné.

« Je ne veux pas me cacher mais je sais déjà qu'ils désapprouveront. Je préfère qu'on ne dise rien, s'il te plait. »

Je regrettais qu'elle prenne autant à cœur les sentiments de nos proches.

« Ok, comme tu veux. Mais j'explique comment ces quatre derniers jours ? »

« Tu peux parler d'une urgence à la base. »

**_oOo_  
><strong>

Elle ne montra pas sa tristesse en se garant à la base. Elle me sourit quand je lui pris la main en l'entraînant jusqu'au tarmac. Cette fois-ci je ne partirais pas sans l'embrasser et lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit mais je suis le pire des égoïstes, tu t'en es rendue compte. Bella… je ne le supporterais pas si tu me quittes pour un autre ou si tu me trompes parce que je ne suis pas assez pour toi. »

« Tu es tout. »

Je souris sans être amusé, seulement pas si surpris de l'entendre me jurer qu'elle se contenterait du peu que je lui donnerais.

« Je veux que tu me jures d'être prête, de ne pas changer d'avis dans un mois, de ne jamais m'écrire une foutue lettre de rupture. »

« Je te le jure. »

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, la pris dans mes bras et lui jurai en secret de ne jamais moi-même transgresser mes règles.

**_oOo_**

_« Greenbank, WA le 3 septembre 2010_

_Capitaine,_

_Continue de voler et n'oublie pas d'atterrir._

_J'en ai déjà marre de mes élèves._

_B. »_

_« Irak, le 4 septembre 2010_

_Mademoiselle la professeur de littérature,_

_Tu es aussi en mission pour que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'oublient pas les vers de Roméo et de Juliette, ou encore les déclarations enflammées de Catherine et d'Heathcliff._

_Je serai en mission deux semaines sur un autre site et sans possibilité de te contacter._

_Edward. »_

_« Irak, le 13 septembre 2010_

_Bon anniversaire Bella. Je pense à toi encore plus fort aujourd'hui._

_Edward. »_

_« Greenbank, WA, le 14 septembre 2010_

_Merci,_

_B. »_

_« Irak, le 23 septembre 2010_

_Bella, je suis de retour à Al-Sad. Prends soin de toi._

_Edward. »_

_« Greenbank, WA, le 24 septembre 2010_

_Bon retour soldat. Tout va bien ici._

_B. »_

« T'es sûr que c'est ta nana ? » me questionna Seth en me tendant le dernier mail reçu de Bella.

« Ouais, on n'est pas très bavard par mail, c'est tout. »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Eh, tu me prends pour un menteur ? » m'agaçai-je.

« Tu as lu combien de fois des lettres entre un soldat et sa nana ? Des milliers de fois. Alors admets que Bella et toi ne correspondez pas normalement. »

Je le laissai spéculer et rentrai dans ma chambrée, Seth ne pensait pas à mal et il ne pouvait pas imaginer que Bella ne faisait que ce j'avais exigé. Pas de longues lettres pour me dire que je lui manquais, qu'elle pensait à moi, qu'elle rêvait de notre vie future.

**_oOo_  
><strong>

« Je vais te tuer ! » s'égosilla Rosalie quand je voulus parler à Emmett par téléphone.

« Laisse-moi lui parler ! » intervint mon meilleur ami.

« Il va la détruire ! »

« Rosalie, laisse-moi lui parler… C'est bon, elle est allée s'allonger. Je vais te tuer Edward ! »

« Eh ! »

« À quoi tu pensais ? »

« Je ne comprends pas, j'appelai pour te féliciter pour ton futur bébé. »

« Rosalie est insupportable depuis qu'elle est enceinte, on se dispute tous les jours. Dimanche dernier, elle est allée se réfugier chez Bella. Elle a vu les photos. »

« Quelles photos ? »

« Celles où Bella et toi posaient le jour de mon mariage et où vous dansez. Rosalie a été la première à enguirlander Bella… la pauvre. Moi aussi j'avais envie de lui secouer les puces mais elle était à bout quand je suis arrivé le soir chez elle pour récupérer ma femme. Bella était- »

« Je ne comprends pas bien. » l'interrompis-je, enragé par la tournure de cet appel.

« On sait que vous êtes ensemble, les photos étaient cachées dans le bureau de Bella. Mec, tes parents et Alice aussi sont furax contre toi et contre Bella. Je ne les avais jamais vu aussi en colère. »

« Bella n'a rien fait de mal ! »

« Sauf s'amouracher d'un soldat ! Elle va gâcher sa jeunesse à t'attendre. » contra-t-il.

« C'est entre nous, personne n'a le droit de nous juger. »

« Je sais… écoute j'ai les boules parce que ça fait quatre mois que tu es parti et que je me suis aperçu de rien ! Bella cache bien son jeu mais elle est triste et seule, ce n'est pas juste. »

« Elle n'en parle pas car elle savait ce qui l'attendait, elle savait que vous seriez contre. J'ai cru que mes proches se seraient réjouis pour nous, mais non. Et Bella est tellement plus forte que tu ne le crois. »

« Je ne te parle pas de nous, mais de Bella. Ça n'est pas juste ! Elle est triste à cause de toi. »

« On en a parlé avant de commencer, Emmett, elle savait dans quoi elle s'embarquait. » répétai-je.

« Et toi ? Tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu fais ? »

« Je fais mon devoir ici et je serai avec elle pendant mes permissions. »

**_oOo_**

_« Irak, le 2 décembre 2010_

_Bella,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec ma famille. Ils n'ont aucun droit de te faire sentir mal par rapport à nous, j'espère que tu le sais. Ne les laisse pas t'influencer, j'ai prévu de réquisitionner ton lit dans une semaine ! Plus sérieusement, j'espère que tu sais que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, je ne veux pas perdre ce que nous avons._

_Edward. »_

_« Greenbank, WA, le 3 décembre 2010_

_Bonjour soldat,_

_Je gère ne t'inquiète pas. Évidemment Rosalie et Alice ont été les pires mais je ne les écoute pas. J'ai du prendre un peu de distance ces derniers jours, il se peut qu'à ta prochaine visite ça soit encore un peu tendu. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas interférer dans ta relation avec ta famille._

_Mon lit est prêt et il t'attend._

_B. »_

_« Seattle, WA, le 7 décembre 2010_

_Mon cher Edward,_

_Ta sœur m'a enlevée, je suis coincée chez elle pour le weekend. Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle voulait enterrer la hache de guerre mais c'était un piège. Elle m'a fait boire, par avance pardon pour ce mail. Et si elle m'a fait boire (à mon insu je précise, fichus cocktails) c'était pour me défigurer. Tu verras dans la photo jointe qu'elle a fait venir un coiffeur chez elle, mes cheveux sont un peu plus courts, plus clairs et plus ondulés. Elle m'a maquillée et m'a forcée à porter une robe !_

_Jure-moi de lui faire payer pour ça !_

_B. »_

_« Irak, le 9 décembre 2010_

_Tu es toujours aussi belle, pour une fois je ne peux pas en vouloir à ma sœur. Tu es la même, ne t'inquiète pas._

_Dans trois jours tu seras dans mes bras, je les décoifferais tes cheveux, je l'enlèverais ton maquillage, je la froisserais ta robe. Ne les écoute pas et attends moi._

_Edward. »_

_« Greenbank, WA, 10 décembre 2010_

_Soldat,_

_Évidemment que je ne les écoute pas, tu en vaux la peine, ou plutôt l'attente._

_B. »_

**_oOo_**

Elle était là, ses grands yeux ouverts, sa bouche prête à crier mon prénom. Je ne vis personne d'autre à part elle. Je courus vers elle, elle courut vers moi, j'aurais crié au cliché si je n'avais pas été aussi foutrement heureux de l'avoir à moi. Elle fonça contre moi, ses bras m'encerclèrent tandis que les miens l'emprisonnaient. Je l'embrassai jusqu'à ne plus avoir un souffle à expirer.

**_oOo_**

Je ne voulais pas la voir partir, à chaque vêtement que Bella passait je sentais mon cœur sur le point de s'arrêter. Je l'attirai sur le lit mais elle se releva et me regarda d'un air courroucé.

« Edward, je ne peux pas ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Je t'ai prévenue, je te veux toute à moi quand je suis là. » rétorquai-je, vexé qu'elle veuille me laisser.

« Comment tu peux me reprocher d'aller travailler ? Toi qui a mis ta carrière au-dessus de tout, tu devrais comprendre. Je n'ai pas à me battre mais je suis aussi très impliquée. »

« Excuse-moi. » lui dis-je sincèrement, en passant mes bras autour de sa taille.

Elle leva les mains pour me signifier qu'elle n'avait pas terminé. Moi si, aussi je l'emprisonnai encore, la collant contre moi, mon sexe dur contre ses reins, mes lèvres contre sa tempe.

« Et ça n'est que trois heures aujourd'hui et quatre demain. » ajouta-t-elle totalement relaxée.

« Oui, tu as raison. »

« Je te promets que je ne veux rien faire d'autre mais je dois aller travailler aujourd'hui et demain. Ensuite je serai à ta merci. »

« Oh Bella, tu sais que c'est plus que ça. » plaisantai-je en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Pour rattraper les minutes que je lui avais faites perdre, je lui emballai le déjeuner qu'elle avait déjà préparé, je remplis son thermos de café frais. Je retrouvai son téléphone portable dans la salle de bains et ses clés au-dessus du réfrigérateur, et les mis en évidence sur la table du salon. Quand il fut temps pour elle de partir, elle hésita un instant sur le seuil, j'allai vers elle et l'embrassai tendrement.

« Je t'attends. »

« Non, enfin… va voir ta famille ou sors un peu. »

« J'ai déjà accepté de dîner avec eux demain soir et de passer le dimanche chez mes parents, le reste du temps je veux être avec toi. Je vais dormir un peu. »

**_oOo_**

« Ça passe trop vite. » murmura-t-elle contre mon torse le dernier matin de ma visite.

« Je sais. »

« Tu as pris cinq kilos cette fois-ci. » me taquina-t-elle.

Bella passait du rire aux larmes et ne me demandait absolument rien. Elle m'avait offert de merveilleux souvenirs, ses rires et ses sourires, ses soupirs et ses cris, sa tendresse et sa patience.

* * *

><p><em>Ils sont ensemble mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit facile pour Bella. Elle a voulu ce soldat et profite des bons moments autant qu'elle le peut mais doit aussi vivre sans le voir la quasi totalité de l'année. Comment va évoluer leur relation ? Va-t-elle se lasser d'attendre ? Lui va-t-il continuer à refuser l'amour et ne prendre que la passion et la complicité? J'attends vos avis !<em>


	6. Correspondances avec un soldat - partie3

_Bonsoir/Bonjour à toutes_

_Voici la troisième partie sur quatre en tout!_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Correspondances avec un soldat<strong>

**3ème partie**

**_oOo_**

« Éjection immédiate ! » entendis-je dans mon casque.

Une minute plus tard, le jet de Jacob Black sombrait dans les montagnes qui bordaient la frontière nord est de l'Irak et je jubilais. Ce sombre idiot avait tenté pour la dernière fois de me faire crasher. Cette fois-ci nous étions en exercice ensemble et j'avais prévu sa tentative et surtout son échec. J'atterris près de Kirkouk et fus aussitôt pris en charge, je souriais malgré la douleur dans mon dos.

**_oOo_**

« Bonjour Major Masen. »

J'ouvris les yeux en maudissant silencieusement le Colonel Cullen de me réveiller. Je venais de passer un délicieux moment avec ma Bella au pays des songes.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas piloter aujourd'hui Colonel, il va vous falloir vous trouver un autre héros pour quelques temps. » plaisantai-je.

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Comment allez-vous Major ? »

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, je lui répondis en cherchant l'erreur.

« J'ai connu pire. »

« Voilà qui devrait vous aider à guérir, vous retournerez pour une semaine au service censure une fois rétabli. »

« Mais… ça n'est pas juste ! » protestai-je en tentant de m'asseoir.

« Major, reposez-vous, ça n'est qu'une semaine, prenez ça comme des vacances. »

« Vous avez dit Major ? » réalisai-je.

« Major Masen, si vous êtes devenu sourd, on risque d'avoir un problème. »

Il me tendit la main que j'acceptai et secouai avec joie.

« Merci. »

« Ça n'est que justice, nous avons toutes les preuves pour incriminer le Major Black, vous le remplacez à votre retour dans l'unité. Il était temps que vous accédiez à ce grade, vous le méritez. »

Je n'avais pas les mots ! Enfin j'avançais ! Mon ambition militaire me mènerait au poste de Colonel, pas moins. Il n'y avait pas de secret pour y parvenir, un parcours sans fautes et rester engagé. Il me faudrait encore cinq ans avant de pouvoir prétendre au titre de Lieutenant Colonel et encore cinq ans pour devenir Colonel. À quarante ans, si je restais concentré sur mon objectif, j'aurais enfin atteint mon but.

« Attendez, tous les officiers sont rentrés ? » le questionnai-je dépité à l'avance en pensant n'avoir été promu que par manque d'officiers en Irak.

« Vous méritez cette promotion et oui, beaucoup sont déjà en route vers l'Afghanistan. Vous restez ? » s'enquit-il.

« Bien sur. »

« Réfléchissez-y, vous avez déjà servi dix ans, vous pouvez être fier et rentrer chez vous. »

« Merci Colonel, mais ma place est ici. » répondis-je en chassant l'image de Bella dormant sur mon épaule.

Je passai la journée à écrire à ma petite-amie sans trouver les mots. La prévenir que j'étais blessé mais hors de danger me paraissait inutile, la prévenir que j'étais promu et que j'acceptai encore au moins un an à servir sous les drapeaux me paraissait douloureux mais nécessaire.

Et si il m'arrivait quelque chose, un autre accident plus grave, comment réagirait Bella ? Si je n'étais plus capable de marcher seul ou de voir, par exemple, resterait-elle avec moi ? Ça arrivait souvent qu'un soldat blessé se coupe de ses proches pour ne pas être pris en pitié. Lire les lettres pendant un an m'avait permis de décoder bien des situations et je savais que rompre tout contact n'était jamais la solution. Bella jouerait-elle les infirmières pour moi ?

Quand je m'endormis ce soir-là, je n'avais toujours pas de lettre à envoyer.

**_oOo_**

_« Greenbank, WA, le 1er mars 2011_

_Hé soldat,_

_Emmett me charge de t'annoncer qu'ils vont avoir un petit garçon. Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ses mails et ni à ceux de tes parents ? Ils pensent tous que je t'accapare !_

_B. »_

_« Irak, le 10 mars 2011_

_Bella,_

_Je ne suis plus à la base, Jacob Black a encore tenté de me nuire mais cette fois-ci justice va m'être rendue, il passe en cour martiale dans une semaine et sera sans aucun doute révoqué sans honneur et sans solde._

_Edward. »_

_« Greenbank, WA, le 10 mars 2011_

_Tu es où ? Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que tu ne me dis pas tout… Je sais ! Parce que Seth m'a prévenue il y a deux semaines déjà que tu étais blessé ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as rien dit ?_

_Edward, ne me cache pas ce genre de choses, on doit être honnête, n'oublie pas._

_Je suis furieuse contre toi._

_B. »_

_« Irak, le 2 avril 2011_

_Bella,_

_Tu as raison, j'aurais du te prévenir._

_En as-tu parlé à ma famille ? Je suppose que non car leurs mails et lettres sont les mêmes que d'habitude._

_J'ai voulu engueuler de Seth mais il pensait bien faire. Je suis cette semaine avec lui, on m'a dit que c'était comme une semaine de vacances. Mon dos est complètement guéri, je ne peux pas te raconter les détails de l'incident, je suis désolé si tu t'es inquiétée, tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. Je suppose que je serais aussi furieux si j'apprenais que tu as été confrontée à Jacob Black fin janvier… Eh oui, Emmett aussi parle, il me parle de toi dans chaque message. Je suis furieux et fier de toi. Ne t'en veux pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, je vais bien et ce connard va tout perdre. Fais quand même attention à toi. Si besoin, rappelle-lui que tu connais le nom de ses maitresses, ça le calmera._

_Edward. »_

_« Greenbank, WA, le 3 avril 2011_

_Soldat, tu me compliques la vie._

_Je ne pensais pas que Jacob s'en prendrait à toi, je lui ai à peine parlé. Il pensait que nous n'étions plus ensemble vu que tu ne parles pas de moi (selon lui mais j'ai toutes les raisons de le croire). Je suppose que nos retrouvailles et nos adieux en décembre ne sont pas passés inaperçus._

_As-tu repris les vols ?_

_B. »_

**_oOo_**

« Allo ? »

« Salut toi ! » me répondit Bella.

J'entendais son sourire et je l'imitai avec tout autant de joie et de soulagement. Malgré nos mails, j'avais craint qu'elle ne me quitte suite à mon omission. Mais jamais encore elle n'avait appelé à la base. Que se passait-il ?

« Quelle bonne surprise. Comment vas-tu ? » la questionnai-je.

« Pas mal. Et toi ? »

« Bof, les lettres me dépriment, heureusement que tous les deux on communique par mail. »

« C'est plus rapide. Seth est là ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux lui parler ? » me crispai-je en regardant méchamment le jeune soldat.

« Passe-le moi, ne sois pas curieux. »

« Il est aux toilettes. »

« Non c'est faux ! » intervint Seth.

« Mets le haut-parleur au moins. » me dit Bella.

« Bells ! Comment tu vas ? » la salua mon camarade.

« La routine. »

« Alors ? Elle a dit quoi après ? »

« Jane a adoré tes fleurs et le livre. Elle t'a écrit, la lettre ne devrait pas tarder. »

« Merci encore, je te dois un service. Elle m'aurait largué si je n'avais rien fait. »

Ils se dirent au revoir et je dus crier pour que ma petite-amie ne raccroche pas.

« Tu m'en veux encore ? » compris-je.

« Edward, je me soucie de toi, tu ne peux rien y faire. Si tu m'avais dit que tu étais blessé je t'aurais envoyé des livres ou autre chose pour te faire passer le temps. »

« Ça n'arrivera plus, la prochaine fois, tu seras la première à être informée. »

Cette phrase me resta en tête les jours suivants. Mes parents étaient mes contacts en cas de problèmes graves, ma blessure n'avait pas été signalée mais mon crash de 2009 oui et ils avaient tous été très inquiets. Bella prenait beaucoup sur elle pour ne pas me montrer son inquiétude et je l'admirais pour sa force intérieure.

« Bonjour Major Masen. » me salua le jeune soldat en poste aux 'ressources humaines' de la base.

« Bonjour, je voudrais un formulaire pour changer mon contact d'urgence. »

Je voulais qu'on la prévienne elle avant quiconque si j'avais de nouveau un accident.

**_oOo_**

_« Irak, le 13 avril 2011_

_Bella, j'ai enfin repris les commandes de mon jet et c'est officiel, je suis promu Major ! Je travaille désormais en plus étroite collaboration avec le Colonel Cullen. Je t'ai parlé de lui, je le connais depuis que je me suis enrôlé, il a toujours été un mentor pour moi._

_Je te tiendrai informée pour mes congés car ils seront sans doute décalés mais de quelques semaines tout au plus._

_Edward. »_

_« Greenbank, WA, le 14 avril 2011_

_Je suis fière de toi._

_B. »_

_« Greenbank, WA, le 15 avril 2011_

_Major Masen est encore plus excitant à dire que Capitaine._

_On a fêté ta promotion avec Emmett et Rosalie, Alice et Jazz. Tout le monde te félicite._

_B. »_

_« Greenbank, WA, le 2 mai 2011_

_Tu aurais du me prévenir, Esmé est adorable mais je ne me suis pas sentie mieux après lui avoir parlé._

_B.»_

_« Irak, le 9 mai 2011_

_Je n'ai pas compris ton dernier mail. Tu l'as écrit en étant encore sous l'effet de l'alcool ?_

_Edward (Major Masen) »_

«_ Greenbank, WA, le 15 mai 2011_

_Major,_

_Esmé Cullen, la femme de ton Colonel, m'a contactée, on s'est déjà vu plusieurs fois depuis. Elle est mariée depuis cinq ans avec Carlisle (c'est ainsi que, moi, je suis autorisée à l'appeler) et elle vit sur la base. Elle est psychologue là-bas, j'ai cru que tu avais monté ce traquenard pour qu'enfin je te laisse tranquille. »_

_« Irak, le 17 mai 2011_

_Non je ne veux pas ça ! Dis moi de quoi vous avez parlé. Le colonel s'excuse, lui non plus ne savait pas mais il a parlé de toi à sa femme et elle a accès aux coordonnées de nos contacts à prévenir en cas d'urgence (je ne te l'ai pas dit mais depuis le mois dernier, c'est toi.)_

_Bella, ça pourrait être une bonne chose, elle vit quasiment la même chose que toi. Je n'ai jamais rencontré l'épouse du Colonel mais elle est certainement digne de confiance._

_Je pense à toi._

_Edward. »_

«_ Greenbank, WA, le 25 mai 2011_

_Elle m'a en effet parlé des ressemblances de nos vies, vivre loin de son homme et lui consacrer les quelques jours quand il est de retour. Elle m'a aussi parlé de ce que tu vis, de ton rythme, de ce qu'il se passe là-bas. Tu n'en parles jamais et je ne t'ai pas questionné en pensant que c'était pénible pour toi ou que c'était secret. Elle est très gentille, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi sympathique. Je profite de ses talents pour une thérapie gratuite ! J'en ai besoin, non ?_

_Et puisqu'elle m'encourage à être plus curieuse quant à ta vie de soldat, dis-moi comment tu penses à moi !_

_B. »_

_« Irak, le 2 juin 2011_

_Bella,_

_J'arriverai le 7 juin pour deux jours, ensuite je dois me rendre à Washington DC avec le Colonel pour deux semaines. On rentrera ensuite à la base pour une semaine de congés. Je te demande de ne le dire à personne, je veux ces deux premiers jours avec toi, en fait ça sera deux nuits puisque la journée j'aurais à faire à la base. Je vais annoncer à mes parents que je serai d'abord à Washington DC. Je suis certain qu'Alice va vouloir organiser une fête pour mes trente ans, je te demande, si elle exige ton aide, de la freiner. Je ne veux rien de spécial. Trente ans déjà… je me fais vieux. Tu crois que je vais pouvoir encore te satisfaire ?_

_Edward. »_

_« Greenbank, WA, le 3 juin 2011_

_Major,_

_Je te consacrerai mes nuits quand tu seras là, ton secret sera bien gardé. J'ai commencé à éternuer devant Rosalie pour qu'elle ne suspecte rien quand je ne répondrais pas au téléphone. Elle m'a bannie, le bébé n'a pas besoin de mes microbes. Tu devrais voir ta sœur, elle est surexcitée et parle d'avoir un troisième enfant._

_Hâte de te voir !_

_B. »_

**_oOo_**

« Bella, j'ai terminé ma journée, j'ai commandé un taxi, j'arrive. » lui dis-je par téléphone avant que quitter la base.

« Je t'attends… Je commande une pizza ? »

« Évidemment ! »

« Ok. »

Depuis près d'un an, mes retours aux Etats-Unis étaient teintés d'impatience et j'en connaissais la raison. Jamais avant je n'avais eu quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux à attendre. Arrivé devant son immeuble, je montai les marches en courant et aurais défoncé la porte si elle n'avait pas été déverrouillée. Bella m'attendait nue sur son canapé une pizza fumante sur la table basse.

« C'est un test ? » la questionnai-je.

« Oui. Qui vas-tu dévorer en premier. »

Je la portai dans son lit et lui fis l'amour en ne pensant qu'à lui prouver sans mots qu'elle était mon premier choix, que je pouvais survivre en ne me nourrissant que de ses baisers et de ses orgasmes.

**_oOo_**

J'étais seul dans ma chambre d'hôtel à Washington, enfin capable de téléphoner à Bella sans calculer le décalage horaire ou juste attendre mon tour au bureau.

« C'est si terrible ? »

« J'ai du en parler à ta mère, me confia Bella en riant. Alice voulait inviter une cinquantaine de personnes. »

« Une cinquantaine ?! » m'écriai-je en priant que Bella et ma mère ait pu dissuader chaque idée farfelue que ma sœur avait eue pour mon anniversaire.

« On dînera chez tes parents, tes grands-parents seront là, Emmett a parlé aussi de tes copains du lycée, j'ai oublié leurs noms, désolée. »

« Moi aussi. C'est une mauvaise idée. » râlai-je, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de fêter mon anniversaire.

« Comment ça se passe pour toi ? »

« C'est bizarre, nouveau et intéressant. Le Colonel m'emmène partout mais pas avant neuf heures du matin, ça fait drôle de se faire réveiller par un réveil et de porter mon uniforme de service tous les jours au lieu du vert de combat. »

« Profite bien de tes jours là-bas. »

« Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ? »

« J'adorerais ! » répondit-elle.

« Dis-moi. »

« Toi. »

**_oOo_**

« Jazz, ils se touchent à peine et Bella est hyper susceptible en ce moment. »

« Laisse-les, c'est leur vie. »

« Ils sont amoureux mais se comportent comme si ils n'étaient qu'amis. »

« Edward n'a jamais été démonstratif et il n'est pas ravi de tout ce que tu as préparé. Tu le connais pourtant. »

« Il a trente ans ! Ça se fête ! »

« Alice, laisse-le tranquille. » lui conseilla judicieusement Jasper.

« Ils se retiennent, leurs regards parfois se croisent et c'est comme si ils vont se sauter dessus. Et je sais que Bella ne veut pas que ça. »

Je tendis l'oreille, anxieux d'entendre la théorie de ma sœur quant à ce que Bella désirait en plus de ce que nous avions. C'était vendredi soir, j'avais du interrompre mon marathon de sexe et de pizza pour venir avec Bella dîner chez mes parents avec toute ma famille, ainsi que Garrett et Peter avec qui j'avais été au lycée.

Si mon neveu Jonas n'avait pas renversé sa glace sur moi, je ne me serais pas levé pour aller à la cuisine et je n'aurais pas entendu cette petite discussion. J'hésitais à leur signifier ma présence, énervé qu'ils parlent de Bella et moi, et aussi curieux.

« Mets-toi dans la tête qu'ils sont ensemble, Bella l'a voulu avec toutes ces contraintes. » lui rappela à juste titre mon beau-frère.

« Ça n'est pas juste pour elle, je n'arrive pas à la comprendre. J'adore mon frère mais il ne renoncera jamais, pour personne. J'ai assez pleuré comme ça quand il est parti à l'armée. Il ne pense qu'à lui et nous devons tous accepter ses choix et en subir les conséquences. Mais Bella mérite tellement plus. »

Je fus poussé dans la cuisine et tombai face contre terre.

« Arrêtez de dire ça ! s'écria Bella. Edward et moi sommes adultes et nous faisons de cette relation ce que nous voulons ! »

Je la regardai, ébahi et un peu effrayé aussi, elle était rouge, ses poings serrés sur ses hanches, son regard meurtrier.

« Par-don Be-lla. » balbutia Alice.

Ma petite-amie se pencha vers moi pour m'aider à me relever, je me secouai et me redressai tout seul. Ils voulaient tous que je leur prouve que Bella ne perdait pas son temps avec moi ? Que je tenais à elle ? Ils allaient être servis !

J'entrainai Bella dans le salon où tout le monde était réuni en dégustant le gâteau, et embrassai avec ferveur ma petite-amie. Je l'avais prise par surprise et j'étais persuadé qu'elle n'apprécierait pas ce genre de démonstrations.

« On va y aller. » annonçai-je ensuite.

Bella n'avait pas perdu ses rougeurs, elle était mal à l'aise et il était hors de question pour moi que de la laisser encore faire face aux critiques de ma famille. Quand comprendraient-ils tous ?

« Pardon Edward, je n'aurais pas du- » commença-t-elle en montant en voiture.

« Ne t'excuse pas, mais comment as-tu… »

« Je pensais que tu savais que j'étais juste derrière toi, rigola-t-elle en se souvenant de ma surprise et de ma chute. Tu n'as pas mal ? »

« Je vais avoir besoin d'une infirmière. »

« Je serai là pour prendre soin de toi. » promit-elle.

**_oOo_**

« On part dans dix minutes, tu devrais te raser. »

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais, elle pointa son menton rosi par le frottement de ma barbe.

« Ok. » soupirai-je.

Bella était particulièrement nerveuse sur le trajet vers mes parents ce dimanche-là. Elle rata deux sorties sur la route vers Seattle et grilla un feu rouge. Après avoir embarqué sur le ferry à Clinton, je lui demandai de prendre le volant et elle accepta, une première !

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« Il va bien se comporter, promit-elle. Il ne te fera rien. Il m'en a fait le serment. Mais s'il te plait, ne le tente pas. Ne m'embrasse pas devant tout le monde comme vendredi soir. »

« Mais de qui tu parles ? »

« De mon père, bien sur. »

« Ton père sera là ?! » m'exclamai-je.

« Tes parents l'ont invité. Tu devrais écouter de temps en temps ta mère. »

Je n'étais pas prêt à rencontrer la famille de Bella, c'était lâche mais je savais comment était Charlie Swan et si je ne n'avais pas été en poste à des milliers de kilomètres, il m'aurait sans doute déjà cassé la figure. Bella se confiait-elle à lui en mon absence ? Attendait-il de moi des promesses ?

« Ça va aller. » dis-je pour nous motiver tous les deux à sortir de la voiture trois quart d'heure plus tard.

Emmett me prit à part dès notre arrivée et m'emmena à l'étage dans ma chambre. Je n'y avais plus dormi depuis le mariage de Rosalie et Emmett.

« Mets au moins une chemise ! » me pressa mon ami.

« Il est comment Charlie ? »

« Très cool, vraiment drôle et il adore le base-ball. »

« Ok, alors je vais lui parler de ça. »

« Non, mec, il te déteste ! Enfin il en a jamais parlé mais tu te doutes que votre relation ne lui plait pas du tout ! Il attend avec impatience de voir sa fille mariée et mère de famille, il est un peu vieux jeu. »

« Eh merde ! »

Je fouillai dans mon armoire en priant que je ne finisse pas la journée fiancé de force.

« Bella et lui s'engueulent à chaque fois qu'ils se voient, elle lui soutient qu'elle est heureuse et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de plus. Franchement on y croit mais c'est toujours pareil, non ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

J'attrapai une chemise bleue pâle et troquai mes baskets usées contre d'autres noires moins abimées.

« Bah être avec un soldat, répliqua Emmett. Tu dois bien savoir que les femmes se sentent seules, tu as lu leurs courriers. Bon sang, comment toi tu fais pour supporter de ne pas la prendre dans tes bras pendant aussi longtemps ? »

Je sortis de ma chambre, mon ami sur les talons, il attendait une réponde.

« Bella et moi… ça marche comme ça, on prend ce que l'on peut. » lâchai-je.

« Tu prends ce que tu veux, je sais par expérience que les femmes ne peuvent pas se contenter de sexe. »

« Ça n'est pas que sexuel ! »

« Edward ! » s'offusqua ma mère.

Je me tapai la tête contre la tête puis descendis les dernières marches pour faire face à ma mère. À mon plus grand embarras, tous étaient dans le salon, y compris Charlie Swan.

Je ne sus comment je survivais au déjeuner familial, Bella était mortifiée et semblait attendre, résolue, ma mise à mort par Charlie. Ma mère raconta des dizaines d'anecdotes sur moi comme si en vantant mes mérites elle pourrait faire oublier au père de Bella que je profitais de sa chère fille.

En fin d'après-midi, j'avais surpassé ma honte, trop obnubilé par les sourires forcés de Bella et ses regards discrets. J'avais besoin de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour et lui montrer ce que je ne lui dirais pas. Je fis croire à mes neveux qu'ils auraient une deuxième glace et ils déguerpirent des balançoires, me laissant enfin seul avec ma petite-amie.

« Désolé, j'ai foiré ma rencontre avec ton père. »

« Pour un pilote émérite, je te trouve très inattentif. » se moqua-t-elle.

« Ouais… tu es ma cryptonite. »

« Alors c'est une bonne chose que je sois loin quand tu pilotes. »

Il n'y avait pas un seul reproche dans sa phrase, juste son rire déguisé. Elle s'assit sur une des deux balançoires et je l'imitai. Je n'en avais pas fait depuis mes dix ans.

« Ton père me détestait déjà et je lui ai donné de nouvelles raisons. » me lamentai-je.

« Je suis navrée. Mon père m'a menacée, soit il te rencontrait aujourd'hui ou il aurait débarqué en pleine nuit chez moi. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, il ne peut rien y faire, comme je lui ai déjà dit, nous sommes toi et moi des adultes. »

Clairement, elle ne voulait pas évoquer les obstacles qu'elle devait affronter seule. Nos proches accepteraient-ils un jour notre relation ?

« Je me disais que… je pourrais déménager mes affaires chez toi. » osai-je.

Bella se figea sur la balançoire, elle me sonda puis sourit.

« Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? »

« Non, je suis sérieux, me défendis-je. Je passe toutes mes permissions avec toi maintenant. Ça te dérange ? »

« Je ne peux pas. » déclara-t-elle, les yeux soudains fixés sur la corde de la balançoire.

« Juste pour m'éviter de porter les mêmes t-shirts et les mêmes jeans que je portais au lycée. » plaidai-je.

« Je comprends mais… euh… Mon appartement est petit, je n'aurais pas la place pour tout. »

« Juste quelques vêtements, s'il te plait, je voudrais vraiment pouvoir me consacrer à toi. »

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, surprise elle ne sut quoi répondre.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. » exigeai-je.

« On peut en parler ce soir, quand nous serions loin des oreilles curieuses ? »

« C'est ridicule, je pourrais emporter tout aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Dis-moi oui ou non. » m'impatientai-je.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit. »

« Tu me mens, je le sais. On doit être honnête si on veut que ça marche. »

Elle inspira et refoula ses larmes, j'avais appris à reconnaître quand elle luttait pour ne pas me montrer ses peurs et sa tristesse.

« Je ne veux pas. »

Elle inspira encore, expira, elle pliait sous le poids de cette raison, ça me tuait de lui causer cela.

« Je ne peux pas, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Si j'ai chez moi tes vêtements, tes affaires, tes souvenirs, tes livres de musique, il me faudra plus qu'un mois pour me remettre de nos quelques jours ensemble. »

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et la laissai continuer de parler.

« Quand tu pars, je dois oublier jusqu'à ton nom pour ne pas te maudire, je dois sourire pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Si tu laisses des preuves de toi chez moi, je n'aurais aucun répit ! J'aurais en permanence le rappel douloureux que tu n'es pas à moi et que tu es loin. »

« Tu as des regrets ? » demandai-je à contre-cœur, craignant qu'elle me réponde oui et que je perde le peu que nous avions.

« Non… mon dieu non ! » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tu peux emmener tes affaires, je les laisserais dans une valise et les sortirai un peu avant ton retour, c'est ok ? »

« On fait comme tu veux. »

Elle caressa ma joue puis m'attira dans un tourbillon de baisers enflammés. Emmett nous aspergea d'eau pour nous séparer puis Jonas et Ethan se joignirent à nous. À la fin de ce dimanche épique, j'étais heureux et triste. Je n'avais pas douté que Bella avait des sentiments, j'en avais aussi pour elle. J'aurais aimé la protéger et la rendre chaque jour heureuse, pourtant la seule façon aurait été de terminer mon contrat dans l'armée et je ne le voulais pas.

**_oOo_**

« Tu devrais tomber enceinte. » lui dit Alice.

« Arrête avec ça ! J'en ai marre que tu me dises ça toutes les semaines ! » la disputa ma petite-amie.

J'étais allongé dans le lit, épuisé après une journée de réunions et de paperasse. L'avantage était que j'avais terminé à dix-sept heures et j'avais pris un taxi pour rentrer au plus tôt chez nous, enfin chez Bella en règle générale et chez nous quand j'étais au pays.

Bella venait d'arriver, ma sœur sur les talons, j'avais vu rouge dès que j'avais compris que Bella n'était pas seule et que je devrais patienter avant de l'avoir toute à moi. Puis j'avais réalisé ce qu'elles disaient. Je ne fis pas un bruit en me levant du lit, je passai une chemise et m'approchai de la porte de la chambre.

« Il ne sera pas content au début mais ça arrive, tu dis que tu as été malade et que ta pilule n'a pas fait effet. » complota ma sœur.

« Jamais je ne ferai à ça à Edward. Je le perdrais et je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans la glace. »

« Mais ça serait un bébé ! Ça n'est pas si terrible ! Et je suis convaincue qu'il serait ensuite aux anges, tous les hommes ont peur de devenir père mais quand ça leur arrive, ils deviennent des mères poules ! Tu as bien vu avec Emmett, c'est un nounours géant maintenant. Ou alors tu lui fais croire, je ferai un test de grossesse pour toi, il tombera dans le panneau ! »

« Alice, tu es folle ! J'ai promis que… je me suis promis de ne jamais le trahir, je ne lui mens jamais. »

« Ok ok… mais franchement ça serait génial si tu pouvais tomber enceinte maintenant, nos enfants n'auraient que quatre mois d'écart. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas, il n'y a pas de place pour le hasard entre Edward et moi. Je prends la pilule et on utilise des préservatifs. On peut changer de sujet ? » s'impatienta Bella.

« Tu lui dis vraiment tout ? »

« Je ne lui mens pas. » rétorqua-t-elle, je la sentis mal à l'aise.

« Même pour Mike Newton ? _Oh Bella, essayons juste une fois, tu oublieras ton soldat ! _»

Alice avait imité une voix d'homme, Bella n'avait jamais évoqué ce Mike Newton, elle cachait des choses et ça n'était pas la première fois, elle n'avait rien dit quand elle avait croisé Jacob Black. Qui était ce Newton ?

Je fis du bruit, laissai tomber une chaussure et les deux femmes se turent. J'entrai dans le salon en me frottant le visage.

« Tu es déjà là ? » remarqua Bella sur le qui-vive.

« Depuis une heure, j'ai fait une sieste. Bonjour Alice. Au revoir Alice. »

« Eh ! » protesta ma sœur quand je la poussai fermement vers la porte.

Elle promit de revenir et s'en alla en râlant. Bella s'attela à ranger la cuisine puis m'annonça qu'elle allait préparer une pizza maison.

« J'ai acheté tout ce que tu aimes, la pâte est rapide à faire. » me dit-elle aussi.

Je la regardai faire, me demandant comment aborder le sujet des autres hommes dans sa vie. Je ne doutais pas de sa fidélité mais elle avait toutes les raisons de chercher mieux et en avait l'occasion. Pour ma part, il n'y avait aucune femme dans mon unité et à part deux infirmières toutes deux dans la quarantaine, je ne voyais aucune femme.

Bella prépara la pâte à pizza avec habilité, je savais qu'elle était bonne cuisinière et à part ses pancakes, je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en profiter.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en fais depuis un mois, Emmett a testé pour toi et ça devrait te plaire. » me lança-t-elle gaiement.

Je la sentais mal à l'aise, elle paraissait enjouée et parlait trop.

« J'en ai même fait avec du tofu pour Rosalie. C'est immonde mais elle adore. »

« Qui est Mike Newton ? »

Ses poings s'écrasèrent dans la pâte puis elle souffla.

« Je savais que tu ne dormais pas. »

« Tu me connais bien. Dis-moi qui c'est, Bella. » exigeai-je.

« Personne, il a emménagé dans l'immeuble, dans l'appartement où vivait Rosalie. Je le croise parfois. »

Elle n'osa plus rencontrer mon regard, je la forçai à la faire. Elle buta contre moi et recula contre le plan de travail pour m'échapper. J'avais peur, très peur.

« Tu m'as trompé ? » la questionnai-je férocement.

« Non. » assura-t-elle.

« Alors pourquoi Alice pense que tu devrais m'en parler ? »

« Je n'ai rien voulu… quand il a emménagé je l'ai aidé, on a passé une soirée à ensemble chez lui à installer des meubles. Il a voulu me remercier en m'invitant à dîner et j'ai refusé, je lui ai dit que j'avais prévu de passer ma soirée au téléphone avec mon petit-ami le Major Masen. »

« Bien. Ensuite ? »

« Il a persisté, il sort parfois en même temps que moi dans le couloir, je le croise un peu partout, c'était bizarre pendant quelques temps. Alice et Rosalie ont fait exprès de parler de toi devant lui il y a un mois, il s'est calmé je crois. »

« Son lit est aussi contre le mur ? »

Bella rougit en comprenant mes intentions.

« Il a du déjà nous entendre Edward. »

« Alors peut-être que je devrais aller le voir et le remercier pour sa sollicitude. »

« Non, laisse tomber. »

« Jamais. Bella si ce mec t'emmerde j'ai tous les droits d'aller lui foutre une raclée. Et pourquoi Emmett n'a rien fait ? » m'inquiétai-je.

Il était temps que j'aie aussi une discussion avec mon meilleur ami. Il vivait à quelques kilomètres et voyait souvent Bella. J'avais cru la chose implicite, il devait surveiller ma petite-amie en mon absence !

« Il n'est pas au courant. » avoua Bella.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il a déjà assez de soucis. »

Je n'étais au courant de rien, Bella m'apprit qu'il avait eu une période difficile à son travail, Rosalie et lui étaient épuisés par leur fils Devon qui ne dormait pas les nuits, et le couple se disputait encore plus souvent.

« Je les aide autant que je peux, ajouta-t-elle. Je viens souvent chez eux après le travail pour aider Rosalie avec le petit et je les pousse à sortir en amoureux. »

« Tu t'occupes tant que ça de Devon ? »

« Il m'adore. » se vanta-t-elle.

« Tu ne m'en as rien dit. »

« Tu m'as interdit deux sujets de discussion. » me força-t-elle à me souvenir.

Elle n'était pas en colère, moi si. J'aimais assez qu'elle ne m'écrive pas de longs messages car j'aurais été incapable d'en faire autant. Et depuis qu'elle avait accepté que je déménage chez elle, je voulais faire davantage pour qu'elle vive bien notre séparation.

« Tu peux me parler de ce bébé-là et de celui que Alice va avoir. J'ai aussi entendu ce que tu lui as dit à ce sujet. Merci Bella, je te fais confiance, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?»

« Oui. Laisse-moi finir ta pizza. »

J'étais fortement tenté de lui prouver mon affection, j'avais envie de la prendre sur son plan de travail, ses mains couvertes de farine.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » annonçai-je finalement.

Je l'embrassai longuement et tendrement avant de la laisser.

**_oOo_**

Je n'eus aucune crainte envers ce Newton, Bella me le présenta en bas de l'immeuble la veille de mon départ. Il bafouilla et déguerpit rapidement. J'avais évidemment dévoré du regard ma petite-amie et l'avait étreinte passionnément, la laissant étourdie, devant ce crétin.

« Tu as marqué ton territoire. » me reprocha-t-elle pour la forme.

« Si il t'emmerde encore, dis-le moi. J'ai quelques copains à la base qui se feront un plaisir de lui rappeler qu'on ne touche pas à la femme d'un Marine. »

Elle acquiesça puis m'embrassa rapidement.

« Esmé voudrait te rencontrer, tu serais d'accord ? » me demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Elle propose de diner ensemble ce soir. Elle sait déjà que nous mangerons une pizza. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Ok. »

**_oOo_**

Esmé était douée. Sans difficultés et sans que je m'en rendis compte, elle me fit parler deux heures durant. Tout y passa, mon enfance, mon adolescence, mon arrivée à la base, mes études de pilote, mes accidents, comment j'avais vécu ma perte de grade et ma réhabilitation.

« Elle me fera un compte-rendu la semaine prochaine. » m'annonça ma petite-amie sur la route.

« Jamais je n'avais autant parlé. » admis-je, hébété.

« Je sais, mon dieu c'était merveilleux. J'ai entendu tant de choses sur toi, ta mère est intarissable mais l'entendre de ta bouche est plus précieux. »

« Désolé, je ne parle pas de ce que je ressens. »

« Je comprends, Esmé m'a expliqué par quoi vous autres militaires passiez, parfois ne rien dire est un moyen de vous protéger. »

**_oOo_**

Mon séjour s'achevait, nous avions fait l'amour comme des malades ces dernières heures, retardant le plus possible le moment de nous rhabiller et de franchir la ligne d'arrivée de notre marathon de pizzas et de sexe.

Ma mère m'avait demandé d'être présente lors de mon départ, j'avais refusé et n'en avais pas parlé à Bella. Ma mère n'avait rien dit, ça n'était qu'une question d'heures avant que ma sœur ou mon père m'envoie un mail pour me le reprocher.

« Bella, tu te trompes sur une chose. » lui dis-je sur le tarmac.

« Je suis sûre qu'il y a plus qu'une chose. » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Tu as dit que je n'étais pas à toi, c'est faux. Je suis à toi, je suis ton petit-ami, et tu es à moi. Nous sommes ensemble, peu importe la distance et les mois sans se voir. »

« Edward… tu le penses vraiment ? »

Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion, elle rayonnait de joie et j'en étais la cause. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec cette aura post-orgasmique, c'était un bonheur pur. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas dit cela plus tôt ?

« Bien sur, je suis encore plus nul que je le croyais, réalisai-je. Je suis ton petit-ami, c'est normal que je te manque et tu me manques chaque jour. »

« Tu vas tellement me manquer. »

« Toi aussi, tu n'as pas idée. »

Après une longue embrassade et des dizaines de baisers, tantôt légers et tendres, tantôt ardents et passionnés, je lui fis un dernier signe avant d'embarquer.


	7. Correspondances avec un soldat - partie4

_Voilà la fin! J'ai posté une photo sur mon compte facebook : VanessaJJ Fanfiction, allez y jeter un oeil si ça n'est pas déjà fait, vous verrez où se déroule la fin de cette histoire._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Correspondances avec un soldat<strong>

**Dernière partie**

**_oOo_**

J'étais de retour à la base, la routine n'avait rien de casanière et les jours défilèrent rapidement jusqu'à se rapprocher d'une certaine date du mois d'août. Un an plus tôt, Emmett et Rosalie s'étaient mariés mais surtout j'avais eu Bella entre mes bras pour la première fois. Je voulais le célébrer mais je ne savais pas comment. Si j'envoyais un cadeau à Bella, je lui ferais plaisir mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Un couple normal serait sorti diner, aurait passé la soirée ensemble à faire l'amour. Il était temps de solliciter mon meilleur ami.

« Edward ! Ça fait longtemps ! »

« Bonjour Emmett. »

« Quoi de neuf ? »

« Bella garde Devon mercredi soir ? »

« Ouais, elle nous l'a proposé. »

« Je veux faire quelque chose pour elle et moi ce soir-là. Tu peux inventer quelque chose et te trouver une autre babysitter ? »

« On ne profite pas d'elle tu sais, elle s'est beaucoup attachée au petit et j'ai l'impression que ça l'aide à combler le manque. »

« Je sais, Emmett s'il te plait, trouve une solution, je veux passer du temps avec Bella. »

**_oOo_**

_« Irak, le 10 aout 2011_

_Bella,_

_Réserve moi ton mercredi soir. Je veux te voir, Seth m'a bloqué deux heures au bureau, voici son pseudo skype 'BestGrayWolfEver', mais je crois que tu l'as déjà. À dix-neuf heures, horaire de Seattle ?_

_Edward. »_

**_oOo_**

Son visage lumineux apparut enfin à l'écran, j'avais piétiné d'impatience depuis que j'avais reçu un oui enthousiaste à ma proposition. Il était cinq heures du matin ici et je n'avais eu aucun mal à me réveiller.

« Ma Bella… C'est si bon de te voir. » commençai-je en caressant sa bouche sur l'écran, me souvenant de son goût.

« Oui, c'est génial ! Merci ! »

« J'aurais du organiser ça plus tôt, pardon. »

« Tu es là et je suis là, c'est le plus important. Et regarde ce que je vais manger pour notre diner en tête à tête. »

Elle orienta sa webcam vers une pizza fumante, ma préférée en plus.

« Tu n'en laisses pas une miette ! Mange pour moi ! »

« Oui Major ! »

Elle me décocha un clin d'œil puis mordit dans une part.

« Tu es si belle. »

« Tu vas me faire rougir. »

« Je n'y arrive plus depuis que tu as dompté le monstre en moi. C'est toi qui vas me faire rougir si tu continues à me regarder comme ça en mangeant. »

« Tu n'imagines pas comme j'aimerais que ce soit toi à la place de cette pizza. » confia-t-elle, mutine.

« Pareil pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a un an, tu me séduisais. »

Enfin Bella rougit.

« J'avais peur de me tromper, me raconta-t-elle. Ils disaient tous que tu ne pourrais jamais t'attacher à quelqu'un. »

« Ça n'était pas prévu mais je ne regrette rien. » jurai-je.

« Moi non plus. »

« Tu m'as parue très confiante quand tu m'as emmené chez toi ce soir-là. » lui rappelai-je.

« Des semaines de préparation. J'avais décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu y aies vraiment gagné. »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ! me contredit-elle. Je sors avec un Marine ! Les collègues m'envient toutes. »

Elle ne me disait pas qu'elle devait les envier celles qui retrouvaient chaque soir leur homme.

« Merci pour les fleurs. » ajouta Bella.

« Avec plaisir. »

Son expression changea encore, la tendresse céda la place à la concupiscence, Bella avait décidé de me rendre dur et insatisfait.

« Tu n'as jamais répondu à une de mes questions. Tu m'as déjà dit que tu pensais à moi, dis-moi comment exactement ? »

« À ton avis ? Je pense à toi en toutes occasions. Quand je vole je pense à toi alors que je devrais être concentré sur ma mission. Un jour je voudrais voler avec toi. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup. »

« Et toi, comment tu penses à moi ? »

« Pareil, en toutes occasions. Mais le plus souvent c'est quand je suis dans mon lit parce que j'y ai le plus de souvenirs avec toi. »

« Tu le regrettes ? Tu voudrais qu'on sorte plus ? » m'enquis-je.

« Non, je préfère t'avoir tout à moi. »

« Bella, je sais que je t'accapare à chaque fois, si tu veux on pourra faire une sortie la prochaine fois. »

« On verra. »

« Non, dis-moi maintenant ce que tu aimerais. »

« J'ai une idée, je t'en parlerai quand tu seras là. »

« Je vais faire plus attention à ce genre de choses. Je te le promets. »

Bella toussa puis blêmit. Venais-je de faire une promesse qui impliquait une relation plus 'normale', et parlé du futur ? Même Bella n'en revenait pas.

Nous parlâmes de ses journées d'enseignante, de ses soirées avec Devon ou Jonas et Ethan. Elle passait un dimanche sur deux chez mes parents. Ces derniers s'étaient faits à l'idée que Bella était heureuse avec moi, elle avait beaucoup fait pour les en convaincre.

« Ta mère lui a passé un savon. » rigola Bella quand elle me raconta avoir avoué à mes parents la tentative évoquée par Alice pour me piéger.

« Elle est insupportable. »

« Elle a mis ça sur le compte de sa grossesse. Jasper est aux petits soins pour elle et les garçons sont surexcités et espèrent un petit frère. »

« J'imagine. »

Les deux heures filèrent, Bella avait tenté de m'émoustiller en parlant de ma façon de penser à elle. Rien que de penser qu'elle se donnait du plaisir en pensant à moi me donna matière à bien des érections. Quelle chance d'être Major et d'avoir accès aux douches cloisonnées des officiers.

**_oOo_**

« Major Masen, nous partons à Washington DC fin aout. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas d'impératifs à notre base de Whidbey Island. »

« Merci de m'emmener. » dis-je au Colonel Cullen en cachant ma déception.

« Nous rentrerons le mardi 6 septembre… Ça vous laisse trois jours de congés. »

Le sourire me revint, trois jours de congés dont le Labor Day, le jour férié à chaque premier lundi de septembre, voilà de quoi arranger une escapade avec ma petite amie.

_« Irak, 19 aout 2011_

_Ma Bella,_

_Je pars en mission dans une semaine dans le nord pendant dix jours, donc ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais de retour à la base après Labor Day. As-tu des projets au fait pour le weekend prolongé ?_

_Edward. »_

_« Greenbank, WA, 19 aout 2011_

_Major_

_Je t'ai envoyé un colis avec des livres et ce que tu as demandé à ta mère. Es-tu si timide pour ne pas oser me demander de t'envoyer du dentifrice ? Jonas et Ethan m'ont aussi donné des dessins pour toi. Je suis surexcitée pour la rentrée, j'ai deux classes de plus ! Hâte d'être à la rentrée le 7. Pour Labor Day je vais à Jacksonville chez ma mère et Phil. Au fait, mon père a une petite-amie ! C'est la mère de Seth, on est allé diner tous les quatre en juillet, elle est veuve depuis un an et demi. Elle s'appelle Sue et est adorable. Je suis tellement heureuse pour lui._

_Bonne chance pour ta mission, tes mails vont me manquer._

_B. »_

**_oOo_**

« Allo? Bonjour, vous êtes Renée Dwyer ? »

« Oui. »

« Enchanté, je suis Edward Masen, le- »

« Edward ! Quelle surprise ! Bella et Charlie m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te rencontrer lors de tes dernières permissions. »

« Justement je voudrais vous demander… Bella vient vous voir pour le Labor Day, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Je serai aux Etats-Unis ce weekend là, je voudrais lui faire la surprise et la rejoindre à Jacksonville. »

« Oh ! C'est si romantique ! Je promets de ne pas vendre la mèche ! »

« Merci. J'ai besoin de votre aide, je voudrais réserver dans un restaurant, quelque chose de très chic. Je la force à manger des pizzas à chaque fois que je suis avec elle. »

« Pour fêter son diplôme nous étions allés au Bistrot Aix, elle avait adoré. C'est chic mais pas clinquant. Tu veux que je réserve ? »

« Oui, ça ne vous embête pas si je l'accapare ? »

« Non, je comprends. » assura-t-elle.

« Merci Madame Dwyer. »

« Appelle-moi Renée. »

« D'accord, alors vendredi soir, le 2 septembre à 20h. Il faudrait que vous inventiez un imprévu pour qu'elle s'y rende seule. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle va avoir deux classes supplémentaires à la rentrée, ça peut être l'excuse pour aller dans ce restaurant. »

« Oui, je lui dirais ça. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? »

« J'ai pu réserver dans un hôtel, si vous pouviez y amener sa valise quand nous serons au restaurant. »

« Bien sur, compte sur moi. »

« Merci beaucoup, je sais que je en vous demande trop mais je ne reviendrai pas avant décembre ensuite. »

« Écoute Edward, je sais que Charlie t'en a fait baver, il a encore du mal à s'y faire mais Bella est heureuse avec toi, même si ça n'est que quelques jours dans l'année. Je fais confiance à ma fille, elle ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré et je sais qu'elle t'aime, elle est assez forte pour que votre relation marche. »

Je ravalai ma salive difficilement en entendant Renée dire que sa fille m'aimait. Bella et moi ne nous l'étions jamais dit. J'enchaînai aussitôt en donnant l'adresse de l'hôtel et en promettant de déjeuner avec eux le dimanche midi.

**_oOo_**

« Mademoiselle. » l'accueillit le maitre d'hôtel.

Renée nous avait réservé une table à l'écart, cachée par des plantes, elle venait de m'appeler pour me prévenir que Bella arrivait.

Je portais un costume ce soir, le même que j'avais du enfiler pour le mariage de mon meilleur ami. J'avais atterri trois heures plutôt à l'aéroport de Jacksonville, était passé me changer à l'hôtel et m'assurer que tout était parfait pour notre weekend ensemble.

Bella approcha et quand elle me vit, elle se figea. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, je parcourus les derniers mètres nous séparant pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je regrettais un peu de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser plus fougueusement, nous étions après tout dans un restaurant chic et bondé.

« Tout va bien. » murmurai-je à son oreille.

« Je suis… désolée… Je ne m'y… attendais pas… Edward… »

Elle sécha ses larmes puis m'embrassa et m'enlaça. Le maître d'hôtel comprit que nous n'étions pas encore prêts à entendre les spécialités du restaurant.

« Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? » s'agita Bella.

« Je devais venir à Washington DC avec le colonel, j'ai ce weekend pour toi. »

« Oh Edward ! Quel cadeau ! Merci ! »

« Merci d'être là. »

« Ma mère est au courant je suppose ? »

« Oui, elle m'a aidé. »

« Je la trouvais étrangement silencieuse aujourd'hui. Excuse-moi pour ma réaction, j'étais si surprise et je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là. »

« Et pas de pizzas ce soir c'est promis. »

« Alors c'est un rencart ? » me taquina-t-elle.

Je n'y avais même pas pensé, Bella et moi n'avions jamais eu de rendez-vous, je ne pouvais que culpabiliser. Elle le comprit et m'entraîna aussitôt dans une discussion à bâtons rompus sur les livres que nous avions lu ces derniers temps. Nous avions appris à nous écouter plus objectivement et désormais je ne grinçai plus des dents quand elle me parlait de ses romans d'amour ou historiques et elle ne faisait plus une moue écoeurée quand je lui racontais les meilleurs passages des thrillers que je lisais.

Vers onze heures, repus mais en appétit pour autre chose, nous allâmes à l'hôtel Omni Jacksonville. Je lui fis l'amour à même le sol, la moquette était assez épaisse. Plus tard, elle admira le luxe de la chambre et de la salle de bain.

« Ça doit te couter une fortune. » se plaignit-elle.

« Non, et tu sais que je ne dépense presque rien de ma solde. Je veux te faire plaisir ce weekend. Je ne te partagerai que dimanche, nous déjeunons avec ta mère et ton beau-père. Tu me feras découvrir la ville ? »

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à voir, ça ira vite. »

« On ira à la piscine de l'hôtel demain matin, je rêve de te voir en bikini. » lui susurrai-je en la serrant contre moi.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit de ma mère ? éluda-t-elle. Attends-toi à bien pire. Elle est surement aux anges à l'idée de te rencontrer.

« Moi aussi, il était temps. »

« Tout est parfait Edward. »

« Tu es parfaite. »

« Je t'a- Tu n'es pas fatigué ? »

« Un peu, le rythme à Washington est différent, j'ai du mal à m'y faire. Que voulais-tu dire ? » la questionnai-je.

« Rien. »

Bella, qui était pourtant sur le point de s'endormir, était tout d'un coup debout. Elle passa ma chemise et alla à la salle de bains. J'étais curieux et même inquiet, finalement je la rejoignis.

« Je ne te crois pas, dis-moi. »

« Ça n'est pas important. » prétendit-elle en se tournant.

Elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils de la chambre devant la grande fenêtre pour se lever au bout de quelques secondes.

« Tu es sûre ? insistai-je en l'enlaçant par derrière.

Je pouvais voir son reflet dans la fenêtre, elle était tendue et en colère, je ne comprenais pas.

« Bella, tu peux tout me dire. »

Je la forçai à me faire face et pris ses mains dans les miennes. Qu'allait-elle m'annoncer ? Voulait-elle rompre ?

« Même que je t'aime ? » déclara-t-elle.

J'étais soulagé mais inquiet aussi parce qu'elle semblait à cet instant si triste avec ses grand yeux de chocolat déjà humides et ses sourcils froncés.

« Bien sur, que tu peux. Je suis vraiment idiot, hein ? Tu as peur de me dire que tu m'aimes, ça n'est pas normal. » me maudis-je.

« Ça n'est pas grave. » souffla-t-elle, polie.

« Au contraire. Bella je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. »

Mon dieu que ça faisait du bien de le dire tout haut, de le lui dire à elle. Elle sourit rapidement avant de retrouver sa mine défaite.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant ? » me demanda-t-elle tout bas.

« Difficile de faire le premier pas mais surtout, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligée envers moi. »

« C'est ridicule. »

« J'attends encore le jour où tu vas m'annoncer que tu en as assez et que tu me quittes, je ne t'ai pas dit je t'aime pour que tu ne te sentes pas enchainée à moi. » lui avouai-je.

« Jamais ! Je t'aime Edward, rien ne peut changer ça. »

« Dès que je reçois un mail de toi, j'ai peur que ce soit pour me dire adieu. »

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer, cette peur je l'avais eu dès le début, avant qu'elle ne soit à moi. Elle avait une telle importance pour moi, j'avais refusé de ressentir cet amour par peur de le perdre et de ne plus rien être sans elle.

« Alors je vais te faire une promesse, j'ajouterai un smiley souriant en objet du mail, et tu sauras que tout va bien, ok ? »

« Tu es si ingénieuse. » ris-je.

« Moqueur. » m'accusa-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux.

« Fais-le s'il te plait. »

Elle fit oui de la tête puis m'attira dans le lit. Je n'avais plus sommeil, j'avais encore beaucoup à lui dire et beaucoup à me faire pardonner. Tous ces mois sans ces mots me parurent alors un grand gâchis. J'aurais du le lui dire avant, ne pas avoir peur et nous permettre un plus grand bonheur. Je commettais erreur sur erreur avec Bella mais elle était toujours avec moi, je n'en revenais pas de ma chance.

« Je t'aime Bella, je t'assure que c'est vrai, dis-je sans cacher mes larmes. Je ne joue pas avec toi, je sais que je te coupe du monde quand je suis là, que je te veux toute à moi et que ça n'est pas juste envers toi. Tu dois comprends, tu me manques tellement le reste du temps, je ne peux pas faire autrement. »

« Il n'y a rien d'autre pour moi de mieux à faire. » répliqua-t-elle légèrement avant d'embrasser mes joues et mes larmes.

« Chaque moment avec toi est précieux. Je ne te mérite pas, tu serais sans doute mieux si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée, et pour paraphraser Rosalie, je sais que je suis un connard égoïste- »

« Elle a dit quoi ?! » s'insurgea Bella.

« Elle n'a pas tort mais elle ne me connaît pas vraiment, et elle ne peut pas savoir à quel point je t'aime. »

« Edward, merci de m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais. C'était difficile de me retenir. »

« Et depuis quand que tu te retiens ? »

« Quand on a dansé ensemble au mariage d'Emmett et de Rosalie. Et toi ? »

« Je me suis interdit de trop y penser parce que j'étais persuadé que tu te lasserais vite, mais je t'aime depuis aussi longtemps. Dis-moi encore que tu m'aimes. »

« Je t'aime, maintenant fais-moi l'amour ! » exigea-t-elle.

**_oOo_**

Le weekend passa trop rapidement et j'étais à nouveau à l'aéroport pour partir loin. La femme que j'aimais était à mes côtés, digne et malheureusement habituée de me voir la quitter.

Le déjeuner avec Renée et Phil avait été épique, j'avais beaucoup ri et pu me montrer aussi attentif à ma compagne que je le voulais. Avec ma famille, je ne pouvais pas oublier qu'ils réprouvaient notre relation et j'avais été si stressé en présence de Charlie. Auprès de la mère de Bella et de son mari, tout était plus simple, ils ne jugeaient pas, ils nous soutenaient.

« Major Masen, je te dis à bientôt. » murmura Bella dans mon cou.

« À bientôt mon amour. »

Depuis trois jours, je ne faisais que l'appeler 'mon amour', 'ma chérie' et même 'ma douce'. J'étais en train d'imiter mon père et pour une fois, je n'avais pas l'intention de lutter contre ça.

« Prends soin de toi, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime Bella. Bon courage demain pour la rentrée, tu me raconteras. »

« Oui. »

« Et je te promets de soudoyer suffisamment Seth pour avoir une heure de skype avec toi par semaine. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il m'est éternellement redevable. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu dois garder le secret, il s'agit d'une jeune femme, Jane, qui s'est aussi engagée et qui, elle, a été déployée en Afghanistan. Je leur sers de boite à lettres car les pauvres n'arrivent pas à avoir leurs congés en même temps. »

J'embrassai encore Bella une dernière fois, lui jurai mon amour et reçus sa promesse en retour d'être là quand je rentrerais.

**_oOo_**

« Comment tu expliques ça ? » me lança Seth quand je raccrochai de ma session hebdomadaire de skype avec ma petite-amie.

Mon camarade pointa un article de journal qui garantissait le départ de tous les soldats du sol irakien avant Noël.

« C'est dans trois mois et on a aucune info. Tu ne sais rien ? » me questionna-t-il

« C'est le but avant Noël mais c'est irréalisable. La situation politique étant ce qu'elle est, on ne peut pas partir. »

« Major, tu ne penses pas rester, hein ? »

« Pourquoi ça t'étonne ? » tiquai-je.

« Tu as une fille géniale qui t'attend depuis plus d'un an. »

« Seth, Bella a compris les raisons qui m'ont poussé à m'engager et qui me poussent à continuer. »

« Je parie qu'elle voudrait que tu rentres. »

« Et devenir un gratte papier ? Hors de question. »

« Ok, laisse tomber. »

**_oOo_**

La nouvelle de notre désengagement était sur toutes les lèvres à la base. Auprès des soldats des autres forces, cette perspective avait de quoi réjouir, elle leur permettrait de rentrer au pays avec la satisfaction d'avoir servi sous les drapeaux. Pour mon unité de Marines, on ne faisait que se demander où irions-nous après ? Appartenir aux Marines ne signifiait un engagement de quelques années mais d'une vie et je ne faisais pas exception.

Même si Bella était devenue la personne la plus importante de ma vie, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à sacrifier tous mes efforts. Ne pouvais-je pas avoir une carrière et une petite-amie ? Bella avait compris mes motivations, mes désirs et attentes, le weekend à Jacksonville nous avait permis d'être encore plus honnêtes et de commencer à parler de futur. Beaucoup d'officiers avaient aussi une femme au pays et parfois des enfants, ils étaient heureux ainsi.

Je n'en parlais pas à Bella et elle non plus, pourtant le désengagement faisait certainement la une des journaux américains. Je me crus même sorti d'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'un midi, suite à une avarie sur mon jet, je restai à la base. Je voulais en profiter pour envoyer des mails et tenter d'appeler Bella. Elle était déjà en ligne avec Seth par skype, je reconnus sa voix avant même d'entrer dans le bureau.

« Ça ne va rien changer, disait Seth, ils vont continuer à s'entre-tuer. On a eu un cours sur leurs luttes interreligieuses, je n'y ai pas tout compris mais en gros, il y a deux groupes qui s'affrontent et s'affronteront même après notre départ. »

« Edward pense qu'il faut encore une présence pour aider à la transition politique mais que ça va être de pire en pire. »

« À croire que ce pays n'est pas encore prêt à la démocratie. » soupira Seth, la bouche pleine vraisemblablement.

« J'espère juste que tout n'a pas été vain. »

Bella enchaîna ensuite sur la petite-amie de Seth, Jane. Il adorait en parler, lui avait les mots justes, je pouvais si facilement deviner l'amour et l'admiration qu'il avait pour Jane. Qui m'avait entendu évoquer ma petite-amie ainsi ? Personne et ça me peinait. Bien sur je la complimentais devant témoins et quand nous étions seuls, mais je ne me confiais jamais.

Admettre que je l'aimais n'était pas anodin, il y avait des conséquences. Nous avions eu si peu de temps durant ce weekend à Jacksonville et tous ces mots d'amour étaient si nouveaux. Il était temps de parler plus sérieusement de notre relation.

« Seth ? »

« Bonjour Major. » se hâta-t-il de répondre en se mettant au garde à vous.

« Ça te dérange si je parle à ma petite-amie un instant ? »

Bella rougissait à l'écran, elle m'écouta presque religieusement quand je lui dis simplement que je l'aimais, que je pensais à elle et qu'elle me manquait.

« Je t'ai entendu parler avec Seth. » pointai-je ensuite.

« Je m'en doutais. »

« À propos du désengagement… je voudrais que tu comprennes… »

Comment lui annoncer que malgré l'amour que je lui portais, je voulais continuer ma carrière militaire ?

« Je comprends Edward, continua-t-elle pour moi. Tu n'es pas devenu un Marine pour cette guerre, et donc tu n'arrêteras pas une fois cette guerre terminée. Je me souviens de tout ce que tu m'as dit. »

« Et tu es d'accord ? » la questionnai-je un peu trop durement.

C'était le moment de vérité, elle devait m'accepter ou avancer dans sa vie sans moi.

« Évidemment, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu quitterais l'armée pour moi. Je t'aime et j'ai pleinement conscience de ce qui est possible entre nous. C'est très difficile de sourire en te sachant si loin, de rire quand tu risques ta vie. Mais je suis si fière de toi, je t'admire et c'est pour cela que jamais je ne t'en ai voulu et ne t'en voudrais. »

« Tu restes avec moi malgré ça alors ? » persistai-je.

« Oui Edward. »

« Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais être avec une femme aussi merveilleuse que toi, une femme qui me soutienne à ce point. »

**_oOo_**

Ma mère fut la première de ma famille qui aborda directement l'épineuse question de l'après. Tous avaient présumé que je rentrerais une fois la présence américaine en Irak démantelée. Bella, je m'en doutais, n'avait pas voulu participer à leurs spéculations.

« Je vais rester jusqu'au 18 décembre au moins, sans doute un peu plus tard il y a toujours du retard, annonçai-je. Ensuite je dois passer environ un mois à la base de Whidbey Island. »

« Tu veux dire que tu repartiras ensuite ? » rétorqua ma mère, blessée.

« Je veux dire que je ne quitterai pas l'armée. »

« Mais… et ta vie ? Et tes projets ? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu qu'une ambition et tu le sais maman. Rien n'a changé. » lui assurai-je.

« Et Bella ? »

C'était aussi à prévoir, Bella avait été pour eux l'espoir de me voir rentrer au pays et m'engager dans une vie plus conventionnelle.

« Bella connaît mes intentions, elle respecte et accepte mes choix. »

**_oOo_**

Mes dernières semaines en Irak passèrent si rapidement, je n'eus plus le temps d'envoyer des mails ou de téléphoner. Nous étions tous à cran, enchaînant les missions de surveillance des convois en coordinations avec les hélicoptères et les informations du satellite. Nous pouvions être prévus au nord du pays et finalement aller à l'est.

Je revins plus tôt que je ne l'aurais cru aux États-Unis: au lendemain de Noël à l'aube. Je les surpris tous réunis chez mes parents. Bella était présente, la mine grise, entourée de tous ces couples. Lorsque j'entrai dans le salon, son visage s'illumina, plus brillant que le grand sapin.

« Joyeux Noël mon amour. » murmurai-je à son oreille après l'avoir embrassée de longues minutes, sans me soucier de la présence de ma famille.

« C'est toi mon plus beau cadeau. » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Et toi le mien. »

Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'acheter des présents pour tous, je fus ému de voir que mes proches m'en avaient offert.

La journée entière, je pris sur moi pour ne pas entraîner Bella dans ma chambre d'adolescent et me repaître de son amour et de son corps. À la place, je gardais le sourire et participais aux festivités renouvelées en mon honneur. Ma petite-amie, elle, devina mes désirs.

« Prends ça. » exigea ma mère en tendant à Bella de quoi nous nourrir plusieurs jours.

Puis quand Bella dit au revoir à tous, ma mère fourra un écrin dans ma poche.

« Ça n'est pas le moment. » rétorquai-je en colère.

« Tu l'auras avec toi quand le moment sera à ton goût. »

Je ne discutais plus et durant tout le trajet, je me repassais cet avenir que j'avais imaginé avant de rencontrer Bella. Me marier n'avait pas fait partie de mes projets et si j'étais honnête, ça ne l'était toujours pas. Une chose était certaine, quelque soit l'endroit où je me trouverais dans le futur, je voulais que Bella m'attende, qu'elle soit là pour moi à chaque permission. Me réveiller auprès de Bella avait ce parfum d'idéal, de rêve. Ça ne pouvait pourtant pas être ainsi chaque matin, ma réalité serait encore de me dormir dans un lit une personne et seul.

**_oOo_**

Le 3 janvier, je me rendis avec Bella à une cérémonie sur la base de Whidbey Island en l'honneur des trois soldats de notre unité tombés au combat. Nous y retrouvâmes Seth et je rencontrai la fameuse Jane. Quand les deux jeunes femmes s'éclipsèrent tandis que Seth et moi discutions avec nos camarades, je me rendis compte que chaque soldat était accompagné et pour la plupart par leur femme ou petite-amie.

« Tu as déjà reçu ton ordre de mission ? » me questionna Seth une heure plus tard.

Nous partions à la recherche de Jane et Bella et mon ami en profita pour m'expliquer qu'il serait enfin au même endroit que sa petite amie. Il quittait notre unité des Gray Wolves pour aller combattre en Afghanistan. Il y perdrait une année dans son avancement mais il n'en paraissait pas affecté.

« Tu as la corde au cou. » lui lançai-je, un peu moqueur.

« J'aimerais bien mais Jane est contre le mariage et comme elle est aussi soldate, je ne m'inquiète pas de son futur si il m'arrive quelque chose. »

« Comment ça ? » relevai-je aussitôt parce que ces mots faisaient écho à une de mes inquiétudes les plus récurrentes.

« Si je meurs par exemple, je sais qu'elle aura toujours sa solde et de toi à moi, je sens qu'elle va monter les échelons plus vite que moi. »

Si je mourrais, Bella n'aurait rien et pourtant je voulais tout lui laisser. Je pouvais faire confiance à mes parents pour lui donner le peu qui m'appartenait mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Je voulais être avec elle toute ma vie, la seule façon pour moi de le faire était de l'épouser, de partager tout avec elle et de la protéger du mieux que je le pouvais.

**_oOo_**

À la mi-janvier, j'eus un entretien avec le Lieutenant Général Taylor qui me demanda d'officialiser la reconduction de mon engagement.

« Votre unité continuera de suivre le porte avions USS Nimitz. Vous allez être donc stationné à Everett à partir du mois d'avril mais vous vous rendrez deux jours par semaine déjà là-bas pour votre formation. Le processus de la fusion avec l'unité CVW-11 a pris un peu de retard. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« On vous accordera un appartement sur la base puisque je vois dans votre dossier que vous êtes célibataire et sans enfants. Votre solde- »

« En fait, je suis fiancé, ma future femme travaille à Greenbank, elle est professeur. » annonçai-je.

« Je vois… Félicitations. Il faut que vous remplissiez le formulaire d'autorisation de loger en dehors de la base. Il vous faut aussi fournir le certificat de mariage. Quand est prévue la noce ? »

Je me retrouvais coincé, je n'avais pas encore fait ma demande et ma famille allait attendre de moi de longues fiançailles pour tout organiser. Alice avait tellement râlé que Rosalie et Emmett aient précipité leur union.

« À la fin février. » décidai-je.

« Alors c'est parfait, je le note dans votre dossier pour que l'appartement puisse être réattribué. »

**_oOo_**

« Pourquoi nous sommes là ? Tu t'en vas ? »

« Non, je voudrais te montrer mon jet. » mentis-je.

Mon jet était resté sur le porte-avions USS Nimitz. Le hangar était vide, à l'exception d'un avion bi-moteur qui servait habituellement à des exercices. Ce hangar était le lieu de nombreux souvenirs et le plus beau était celui de notre premier baiser. Bella frissonnait et regardait l'endroit avec morosité. C'était là que je l'avais quittée encore et encore, même si j'étais revenu au même endroit, les mauvais souvenirs restaient gravés dans sa mémoire, plus tenaces.

Le mois de février était passé si vite entre mes journées à la base et mes préparatifs. Bella n'avait rien soupçonné et Seth avait tenu sa langue jusqu'à son départ, une semaine plus tôt.

Je n'avais rien prévu de spécial, elle l'aurait pourtant mérité. J'espérais qu'elle ne douterait pas de ma sincérité, je ne faisais que précipiter les choses pour nous éviter encore du temps l'un sans l'autre. Je mis un genou à terre et sortis l'écrin ouvert tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. Quand elle me découvrit dans cette position, elle se figea.

« Bella, tu n'imagines pas tout l'amour que je te porte. Je ne vois plus ma vie sans toi. Je sais que ce que j'ai à te proposer n'est pas assez, mais je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Elle hocha la tête, ses yeux bordés de larmes puis parvint à parler.

« Je t'aime Edward. »

« Marions-nous aujourd'hui Bella. » proposai-je et là encore elle acquiesça.

Bella redevint loquace quand je l'attachais dans l'avion. J'étais presqu'aussi excité de voler avec elle que de l'épouser.

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? À Las Vegas ? »

« C'est tentant mais non, ma famille nous aurait trucidé. Bella, je veux t'épouser aujourd'hui et non pas dans un mois ou un an pour que nous puissions avancer dans nos vies avec le moins de contraintes possibles. Je suis affecté à la base navale d'Everett dans deux semaines et pour vivre hors de la base, je dois prouver que je ne suis plus célibataire. »

« Je vois. »

« Tu n'es pas fâchée ? »

« Edward, je sais que tu ne serais pas capable de te marier par convenance. Tu m'aimes et je t'aime, peu importe les détails, j'ai vraiment hâte de devenir ta femme. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Où allons-nous ? » voulut-elle encore savoir.

« Tu verras, je pense que cette surprise te plaira. »

« Alice a eu combien de temps pour tout préparer ? »

« Elle n'a rien eu à faire, je les ai tous prévenus hier soir seulement. La seule mission de ma sœur a été d'apporter une tente. »

« Une tente ? »

« Tu verras. »

« Tu veux dire que tu as tout fait seul ? »

« Oui. Je voulais faire au mieux pour toi et si j'avais laissé ma mère ou Alice s'en mêler, ça ne t'aurait pas autant plu. »

« Je suis… Edward, je suis tellement admirative. Tu as beau dire que tu n'es pas romantique ou doué avec les serments d'amour, mais c'est faux. »

Le vol ne dura qu'un quart d'heure, le ciel était gris et lourd mais la pluie ne devait pas troubler mes projets. Je posai l'avion sur la route nationale 101, fermée pour quelques minutes par mon futur beau-père et son adjoint. Bella avait compris où nous allions nous marier et elle me posa mille questions sur mes cachotteries.

« Je ne porterais pas une robe de mariée bouffante au moins ? »

« Non, j'ai emporté ceci ce matin. »

Il s'agissait de la robe qu'elle avait porté pour le mariage d'Emmett et Rosalie, la robe qui m'avait fait tant fantasmé, celle qu'elle avait ôté pour que nous fassions l'amour.

Emmett nous attendait sur la route, il nous conduisit au volant de sa Jeep jusqu'au rivage de Ruby Beach, Bella ne résista pas quand je lui bandais les yeux.

Une heure plus tard, elle sortit de la tente installée sur la plage, habillée et coiffée. Comme je m'y étais attendu, Alice et ma mère avaient été vexées d'avoir été exclues des préparatifs. Je ne voulais d'influences de personne, je savais ce qui plairait à Bella, un mariage traditionnel n'était pas envisageable. Notre mariage serait des plus simples, une cérémonie rapide sur la plage, nos plus proches parents et amis assis sur des chaises dépareillées, un dîner au Kalaloch Lodge où Bella et moi passerions par ailleurs la nuit.

Le soleil se couchait lorsque la cérémonie débuta et le ciel s'embrasa, comme pour ajouter à la féérie de ce moment. Je me mariai, moi qui ne l'avais jamais envisagé, moi qui ne le regretterais pas. L'officiant nous épargna les discours religieux et nous déclara rapidement mari et femme. J'embrassai enfin mon épouse, quand nous nous séparâmes, les applaudissements furent éclipsés par des grondements, le ciel ne nous avait épargné qu'une heure. Nous dûmes tous courir jusqu'aux voitures, Bella et moi étions hilares.

Le dîner au Kalaloch Lodge était parfait, nous étions tous réunis pour ce jour si spécial et j'avais décidé de réprimer mon tempérament d'homme des cavernes et d'apprécier ces moments. J'aurais ma femme pour le weekend complet puis toute la vie.

**_oOo_**

**EPILOGUE**

À la fin de l'année scolaire 2012, Bella fut mutée dans un collège d'Everett et nous achetâmes une maison à West Lake Stevens, qui se trouvait plus à l'ouest.

J'avais passé de nombreux mois par an en mer, essentiellement pour des exercices avec d'autres escadrons mais parfois aussi pour des missions militaires au Moyen-Orient.

À l'été 2013, Bella tomba enceinte et choisit de ne rien me dire avant mon retour quatre mois plus tard, lorsqu'elle fut à son sixième mois, le ventre fut rond. J'obtins une restriction de déplacement et pus être présent un an auprès de ma femme et de notre fils, Anthony. Quand notre fils eut un an et demi, Bella fus à nouveau enceinte. Je ne pus hélas pas assister à la naissance de ma fille, Nessie, je ne revins auprès de ma famille qu'une semaine après.

En juillet 2015, je fus promu Lieutenant Colonel. Il me resterait encore bien des années à servir mon pays. J'étais fier d'avoir pu concilier ma vie de famille avec ma carrière. Ça n'était pas facile d'être aussi souvent séparés d'eux. Bella était mon roc, elle avait une si grande force intérieure et notre famille ne pouvait être plus unie.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Pour celles qui ont lu ma mini fic FSOG « Ma Vocation, Ma Mission », le passage du mariage vous a rappelé des souvenirs. En l'occurrence ici, Edward devait agir vite !<em>

_Merci de m'avoir suivie et laissé des reviews. J'espère que l'attente en valait la peine!_


	8. Si tu me sauves

_Ça n'est pas un nouvel OS mais un OS migrant! Il faisait parti du receuil d'OS mais il a sa place ici._

_Ça se passe en France! J'espère que ça vous plaira (pssttt! Faites le moi savoir !)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>OS - Si tu me sauves<strong>

**Couple : Edward et Bella  
>Rating: M<br>PDV: Alterné**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Isabella<strong>

_Paris, 31 août 1944_

_Ma chère maman,_

_Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour moi. La guerre est vraiment finie ici, la vie va reprendre un cours normal. Je vais reprendre mes études puis je reviendrai._

_Papa et toi me manquez, je vous aime._

_Isabella. »_

Je fermai l'enveloppe les larmes aux yeux. Non tout n'allait pas bien. J'étais infirmière maintenant et mes parents ne le savaient pas. Je ne voulais surtout pas les inquiéter et surtout je ne voulais pas retourner chez eux, dans un petit village près de Lyon. Je n'y avais que de très mauvais souvenirs.

J'étais arrivée en septembre 1940 à Paris, pour devenir infirmière et la guerre avait fini de tuer une à une toutes mes illusions naïves de petite provinciale, la guerre avait aussi tué tous mes espoirs. J'étais seule, aucune famille ni ami dans la capitale aucun loisir, aucun futur, aucune échappatoire.

Ce soir encore, les rues allaient s'animer pour fêter la libération de la ville et la fuite des Allemands. Ce soir encore, j'allais rester seule dans le dortoir à ruminer, à tenter d'ignorer ma solitude, mon désarroi, mon bonheur à jamais perdu.

« Isabella, viens avec nous ce soir ! » me dit Jessica depuis le couloir.

Elles étaient toutes en train de s'habiller et de se maquiller pour aller se vautrer ensuite dans les lits d'inconnus. De par mon métier mais surtout à cause de la guerre, j'avais vu toutes sortes d'horreurs arrivées à des jeunes filles qui faisaient un peu trop la fête. Pourtant j'étais moi aussi heureuse que la France ait été libérée, j'aurais aussi voulu déambuler toute la nuit dans les rues au son des accordéons et faire semblant d'aller bien.

« Allez la rabat-joie ! Viens ! Je te prête un peu de rouge et des bas ! » insista gentiment Jessica.

« Laisse-la. Tu vois bien qu'elle est frigide ! Peut-être même qu'elle préfère les femmes alors vaut mieux pour nous qu'on déguerpisse. » cracha Lorraine.

Je bouillai de rage, à chaque journée j'avais le droit à des remarques méchantes de Lorraine. Je ne lui avais jamais rien fait pour mériter cela, c'était sa nature d'être une garce. Jessica vint me voir avec comme promis et le rouge et les bas en me souriant.

« Juste ce soir, Bella. Viens avec nous. »

« Je parie qu'elle n'a même jamais dansé ! » se moqua Lorraine.

J'aurais dû l'ignorer comme je le faisais tous les jours mais lui faire fermer son caquet serait peut-être une solution efficace à notre différend. Aussi je laissai Jessica me maquiller et je passai ma plus belle robe et les bas prêtés. Les autres filles me firent toutes des compliments. Je les suivis vers les Champs Elysées à vingt minutes de l'internat. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec mes talons, je trébuchais plusieurs fois sur le trajet, sous les rires moqueurs de Lorraine.

En atteignant la grande avenue, je fus stupéfaite du spectacle. Tout n'était que rire, joie, embrassade et musique. Je ressentais cette communion entre nous tous, la fierté des libérateurs français et américains, le soulagement des Parisiens, l'envie de vengeance aussi contre les Allemands et leurs collaborateurs. Les filles se séparèrent au fur et à mesure, virevoltant volontiers dans les bras des soldats. Je ne quittai pas Jessica mais je savais qu'elle avait déjà rencontré un soldat français et qu'elle devait le retrouver.

Deux heures après mon arrivée sur les Champs Elysées j'étais seule et perdue dans la foule. Mes pieds me faisant vraiment souffrir et je décidai de rentrer à l'internat. En déambulant, je me surpris à chantonner, à esquisser quelques pas de danse. Je n'étais plus du tout fatiguée, j'avais envie de profiter de la ballade et je suivis lentement la Seine. C'était comme si je redécouvrais Paris, sans tous les panneaux en allemand, sans les soldats ennemis, sans les croix gammées.

Le lendemain, je décidai de retourner avec mes amies, cette fois-ci près de Saint-Germain des Prés. Le jazz avait remplacé la java mais l'ambiance était tout aussi festive. J'avais chaussé des chaussures plus confortables et je pus danser gauchement avec Jessica tout en buvant un peu de vin. J'oubliais la noirceur de ma vie en cette nuit étourdissante et euphorique.

Peu avant minuit, je fus bousculée et au lieu de tomber lourdement au sol, je fus rattrapée par deux bras puissants. En me relevant je croisai le regard vert de mon sauveteur. Brusquement, je n'entendis plus rien d'autre que lui, je ne vis plus rien à part lui. Il me demandait quelque chose en anglais mais impossible de comprendre.

Il nous mena un peu à l'écart de la foule pour nous faire asseoir sur le rebord d'une fontaine où d'autres jeunes gens discutaient vivement.

« Do you mind translating ? » Demanda-t-il à une petite brune. (Peux-tu traduire ?)

« Of course but your french is not too bad you know! » Lui répondit-elle. (Bien sûr mais ton français n'est pas si mauvais tu sais !)

« Please. » (S'il te plait)

« Salut, je suis Alice ! » Me dit-elle.

« Bonsoir, moi c'est Isabella. » murmurai-je ne quittant pas des yeux le beau soldat.

« Lui c'est Edward, Emmett, Rosalie et ça c'est mon Jasper. » ajouta Alice en les désignant tour à tour.

« She just fell, ask her if she's allright. » ordonna Edward en me regardant avec anxiété. (Elle est tombée, demande si elle va bien)

« Il veut savoir si tu vas bien. »

Je secouai la tête pour acquiescer, ma bouche étant devenue soudainement sèche.

« Tu restes avec nous ? » proposa Rosalie, la beauté blonde.

« D'accord. »

« Tu habites où ? » Enchaîna Alice.

« Je suis dans un internat d'infirmière, derrière l'Hôtel Dieu. » Répondis-je.

« Guys, we gotta go, I didn't walk through that crowd to find you and then to just hang around with the chicks. » dit Edward avec impatience aux deux autres soldats. (Les gars, on doit y aller, je n'ai pas traverser cette foule pour vous retrouver et ensuite trainer avec des nanas)

« Oh not now ! Please Edward ! » Supplia Alice. (Oh pas maintenant ! S'il te plait Edward !)

« Yeah man, enjoy. You just find your distraction ! » Ajouta Emmett. (Ouais mec, profite. Tu viens juste de trouver ta distraction)

« Is that what I'm for you ? » s'écria Rosalie en tapant le torse de son compagnon. (C'est ce que je suis pour toi ?)

« Tu me traduis ? » demandai-je tout bas à Alice.

Elle me sourit puis se libéra de son soldat et vint me crocher le bras, m'emmenant un peu à l'écart.

« Isabella, tu dois nous aider. Edward est leur supérieur et il veut ramener Emmett et Jasper à leur base. »

« Ce sont vos… amis ? » dis-je en grimaçant.

« Eh ne nous juge pas ! »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention mais… enfin ils ne vont pas rester toute leur vie ici, alors pourquoi… » osai-je alors qu'elle boudait.

« Tu ne crois pas au coup de foudre ? Même après cette rencontre avec Edward ? »

« Je… »

« Je le savais ! pépia-t-elle. Alors aide-nous à garder nos hommes avec nous ce soir. Tu te distrais avec Edward tandis que nous on va faire la fête toute la nuit ! »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil entendu. La fête pour elle c'était coucher avec un inconnu qui allait la laisser derrière lui en sifflotant. Elle était d'une naïveté !

« Tu ne m'as pas traduit. »

« Euh oui, donc Edward leur a dit de partir avec lui, moi j'ai dit s'il te plait pas maintenant et Emmett, bah il lui a dit de se lâcher un peu avec … toi ! »

Alice rigola devant mon regard noir puis retourna rapidement dans les bras de Jasper.

« You really don't understand a word we say ? » Demanda Emmett. (Tu ne comprends vraiment pas un mot de ce que l'on dit ?)

Je le regardai stupidement, ne comprenant rien. J'avais appris par la force des choses l'allemand mais je ne connaissais que quelques mots en anglais « yes » « no » et bien sûr « I love you ».

Edward continuait de m'observer toujours sérieusement et je lui jetais aussi quelques regards pour l'admirer. Je n'étais pas du genre à tomber aussi facilement sous le charme mais en repensant à ce qu'Alice avait dit sur le coup de foudre juste avant, je pensai : et pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas comme si mon honneur allait être perdu. Qu'avais-je donc à perdre ? Je ne le reverrais pas, ce ne serait qu'une fois. Je fis rapidement le calcul de mon cycle et me rassurai, je ne risquais pas de tomber enceinte. Et si je m'offrais une parenthèse folle ? Encore fallait-il qu'Edward soit attiré par moi.

J'avais perdu le fil de la conversation, ils parlaient tous en anglais de toute façon. Je sentais toujours le regard émeraude d'Edward sur moi et j'en rougis.

« Come on, obviously she's crazy about you too, just give it a shot ! » Dit Emmett en riant à Edward. (Allez, c'est évidemment qu'elle est aussi folle de toi, essaie !)

Puis Rosalie lui fit une tape sur la tête et Emmett l'embrassa. Drôle de couple.

« She doesn't understand what I'm saying, how could I… » Lui répondit Edward en me fixant. (Elle ne comprend pas ce que je dis, comment pourrais-je…)

« You want me to… » Dit Alice (Tu veux que je…)

« No. Hum… Isabella, je suis Edward. Tu veux marcher avec moi ? » Me proposa Edward en butant sur chaque mot, c'était craquant.

Je ne pus me retenir de sourire. J'acquiesçai vivement puis dis au revoir aux couples. Edward marcha silencieusement à mes côtés, nos bras se frôlaient parfois et dans la chaleur étouffante de cette fin d'été, son contact me fit frissonner. Finalement, il tenta de me parler.

« C'est joli ton nom… Isabella. »

« Merci. »

« Tu es heureuse, la guerre finie ? »

Je souris de ravissement, son accent était charmant et surtout sa façon de dire mon prénom me faisait beaucoup d'effet. Je mettais mes réactions sur le coup de la fatigue et de l'alcool. Si j'admettais qu'Edward avait éveillé en moi des sensations que je ne connaissais pas, je serais perdue. Nous passâmes devant un petit square, et dans l'obscurité je ne reconnus pas le quartier où nos pas nous avaient emmenés. Edward me prit la main et m'invita à m'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu es… hum froide ? »

« Non. »

Il soupira et je devinai qu'il était exaspéré de ne pas pouvoir me parler plus facilement. Une tension s'instaura rapidement et aussi discrètement que possible, je me rapprochai de lui, désireuse de le toucher même à travers son uniforme. Son regard était resté baissé, comme le mien. Une fois de plus, je me motivais à agir. Je relevai la tête et posai ma main sur la sienne. Il me regarda enfin. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir à quoi il pensait mais cela avait forcément un rapport avec moi.

Il serra ma main et je voulus comprendre à ce geste qu'il avait aussi envie de moi autant que je le désirais. Je me tendis vers son visage et lui souris brièvement avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mes mains remontèrent sur son torse puis dans son cou, je m'accrochai à lui. Edward crispa ses mains sur mes hanches, comme pour empêcher nos corps de se rejoindre. Pourtant nos baisers se firent de plus en plus passionnés, je caressais sa langue avec la mienne, mes mains découvraient les muscles de ses bras, de son torse et de son dos. Je me tortillais sans arrêt tant mon antre le réclamait.

C'était inédit pour moi d'éprouver un désir aussi fort. J'entrepris de déboutonner sa veste et sa chemise puis j'embrassais chaque centimètre carré dévoilé de sa peau pâle. Edward murmura quelque chose, gémit et se crispa davantage sur mes hanches. D'un geste rapide, je pris une de ses mains pour la poser sur ma poitrine. Il déglutit, se figea et me regarda intensément. Je plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne, tentant d'étouffer sa retenue et cela fonctionna puisque que quelques secondes plus tard, il pressa sa paume sur un de mes seins tendus. Son autre main dériva dans le creux de mes reins pour me presser contre lui.

Pour me rassurer, je voulus savoir si il était aussi excité que moi aussi je posai délicatement une main sur son entrejambe et sentis son érection. Edward gémit à nouveau mais me stoppa avant que je puisse le toucher vraiment. Il se leva en soufflant et me contempla.

« Non. » me dit-il tout bas.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas ?»

« Je ne comprends. » s'excusa-t-il.

Le retour sur terre fut plus brutal que je ne le voulais. Je ne le connaissais pas, je ne l'aimais pas, je ne devais pas être aussi triste. Pourtant dans ses bras, sous ses lèvres, j'avais réussi à me retrouver six ans plus tôt, insouciante et heureuse… À croire que je n'avais définitivement pas le droit à une belle histoire même de quelques heures.

« Tu ne me veux pas? » murmurai-je en fermant les yeux, ne pouvant plus affronter son regard troublant.

« Oh God ! Je te veux, Isabella, so bad… mais … pas… » bégaya-t'il en désignant le square.

« Je vois… »

« Viens, je ramène chez toi. »

J'acquiesçai en ravalant mes larmes. C'était la fatigue, je ne devais pas m'inquiéter de cette douleur à la poitrine tandis qu'Edward marchait vivement. Nous atteignîmes rapidement la rue de Rivoli et il se tourna vers moi.

« C'est où chez toi ? »

Mes larmes menaçaient de sortir à chaque instant et je voulus fuir. Je profitai qu'il regardait ailleurs, sans doute à la recherche d'un taxi, pour courir et m'engager dans le dédale des rues. Je l'entendis m'appeler, ses pas rapides m'avaient poursuivie quelques mètres, je le semai en me cachant derrière une porte cochère.

En arrivant à l'internat, mes joues étaient enfin sèches. Je montai au dortoir le plus silencieusement possible, il était près de trois heures du matin, j'étais épuisée mais je n'arriverais sûrement pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Le lendemain, j'avais une mine affreuse, je traînais des pieds et m'étais même endormie en début d'après-midi pendant une pause. De nombreux blessés avaient besoin de soin, la plupart étaient des combattants français et aussi des Parisiens qui avaient participés à la libération de la ville une semaine plus tôt. L'agitation des premiers jours s'était évanouie et nous n'avions finalement pas beaucoup de travail. Quand je quittai mon poste, je courus vers la sortie de l'Hôtel Dieu, impatiente de retrouver mon lit. Mais en arrivant devant la porte de l'internat, je crus défaillir en voyant Edward qui me souriait, un bouquet de roses à la main.

Arrivée devant lui, je me sentis bête de ne pas avoir fait d'effort ce matin pour cacher ma fatigue. Après le service, mon chignon était toujours à moitié défait et ma blouse froissée. Edward semblait aussi fatigué mais il était encore plus beau de jour, les rayons du soleil me révélaient la vraie couleur de ses cheveux, un peu roux ou bronze je n'arrivais pas à décider. Ses yeux étaient plus clairs encore et son sourire timide me fit fondre.

« Lis s'il te plait. » me dit-il en me tendant un papier.

_« Alice a rédigé ce mot pour moi car je ne saurais pas t'expliquer. Je suis désolé pour la nuit dernière, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je voulais être respectueux envers toi. Je ne sais même pas comment te dire à quel point tu es belle et désirable. Veux-tu me retrouver demain à 20h, place de la Concorde ? »_

Je fus un peu sonnée, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à la revoir, encore moins à ce qu'il ait voulu me revoir. Je redoutais aussi que malgré ces belles paroles, en me voyant il ne change d'avis. Mais Edward me souriait toujours, il s'était même rapproché de moi.

« Oui. » lui dis-je, me retenant de sourire et pleurer de soulagement.

J'étais pathétique, je devais m'en tenir à mes résolutions. Je ne le verrais que quelques jours, la guerre n'était pas finie dans le reste de la France et de l'Europe. Il partirait loin, et vite sans doute.

Edward se pencha vers moi et effleura ma joue de ses lèvres. Je n'aurais pas été gênée qu'il m'embrasse sur la bouche en pleine rue. Simplement ce geste pudique concordait à ses propos, il était gentleman. Je pénétrai rapidement dans l'internat puis me couchai. J'avais de quoi passer une bonne et longue nuit reposante.

**PDV Edward**

Les gars m'avaient asticoté toute la matinée, même Carlisle s'y était mis quand il avait appris pour Isabella. Emmett et Jasper ne m'avaient pas cru quand je leur avais assuré que je n'avais pas couché avec elle.

J'étais lieutenant depuis à peine un mois et du coup mes anciens camarades se permettaient de me manquer de respect. Je ne m'en offensais pas, pas après avoir tout ce que nous avions vécu depuis le débarquement en Normandie, trois mois plus tôt. Nous avions tous besoin d'un peu de légèreté, d'oublier nos souffrances et la perte de trop nombreux autres soldats.

À midi, j'avais cédé et j'avais demandé à Jasper ce qu'Alice lui avait dit au sujet d'Isabella. Il me dit qu'elle était infirmière à l'Hôtel Dieu et je partis aussitôt pour la voir. J'appris que son service se terminait à seize heures et je décidai de retourner vers notre camp, aux Invalides. Alice était tous les jours avec Rosalie dans le parc au pied de la Tour Eiffel, et j'eus l'idée de lui faire écrire un mot à Isabella pour lui expliquer ma réaction. J'avais compris que j'avais vexé Bella en la repoussant. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à me comporter aussi brutalement avec elle.

Isabella n'avait pas quitté mes pensées depuis que je l'avais aperçue dans la foule, dansant et riant. Mes pas m'avaient guidé vers elle et alors que j'allais lui parler, elle avait été bousculée. Je m'étais précipité pour l'empêcher de heurter le sol et j'aurais voulu ne plus jamais la lâcher. Elle était magnifique avec ses grands yeux marron chocolat, sa peau claire et parfaite, ses cheveux bruns qui tombaient en boucle sur ses épaules. Son corps gracile, ses formes généreuses, son odeur, tout chez elle m'avait envouté. J'avais immédiatement éprouvé le besoin de la protéger. Elle avait semblé être autant sous le choc que moi mais avait réussi à mieux cacher son trouble, je n'avais fait que la dévisager sans honte.

Quand nous nous étions assis côte à côte sur ce banc et qu'elle avait touché ma main, j'avais du faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas me jeter sur sa bouche parfaite. Je n'avais pas cru possible d'éprouver un tel désir, aussi impétueux et effrayant. Nos lèvres s'étaient comme reconnues, nos mains s'étaient moulées sur le corps de l'autre, nos souffles courts et nos yeux noirs avaient exprimés en une même langue notre désir.

Puis elle avait effleuré mon sexe et j'avais pris conscience de la situation épineuse dans laquelle je nous avais mis. Elle méritait tellement mieux qu'une étreinte sur un banc public. Elle méritait tellement mieux que succomber à un soldat inconnu. Je voulais la connaître, et qu'elle sache aussi qui j'étais. Finalement elle avait fui et j'avais passé deux heures à la rechercher en vain.

J'avais pensé que c'était peut-être pour le mieux. Au moins je n'avais pas sur la conscience le forfait d'avoir abusé d'elle, je ne lui avais pas fait de promesses impossibles à tenir. J'étais soldat, prisonnier de décisions militaires. Nous savions déjà que Paris n'était qu'une étape vers Berlin. Je pouvais mourir à tout instant et Isabella ne méritait vraiment pas de pleurer pour moi.

J'achetai quelles fleurs et partit attendre Isabella. Son apparition me convainquit que je n'avais pas juste craqué sur une femme, j'avais envie d'être avec elle… Elle avait esquissé un sourire en me voyant devant son internat, elle avait été soulagée à la lecture de mon mot. J'espérais qu'elle avait compris.

Je chipais à Carlisle un dictionnaire anglais français et passais chaque minute chômée à apprendre de nouveaux mots. J'aurais préféré apprendre des mots tendres mais je devais déjà me faire comprendre, lui dire ce qu'avait signifié notre rencontre. Je devais comprendre ce qu'elle me dirait d'elle, de sa famille, de sa vie.

Le lendemain j'arrivais dix minutes en avance place de la Concorde et la vis immédiatement. Elle serrait nerveusement un petit sac à main et fixais le sol. Elle releva la tête quand je la hélai et elle me sourit aussitôt. Je lui offris une rose rouge qu'elle porta à son nez en fermant un instant les yeux. Tous ses gestes m'obsédaient, j'étais plus que tenté d'envoyer valser mes principes moraux, de la prendre finalement sur un banc, contre un mur, n'importe où pourvu que je la possède.

Isabella me regardait depuis quelques instants, nous n'avions encore rien dit mais ça me semblait inutile. Il n'y avait pas de gêne, nous étions heureux de nous voir. Finalement, je posai une seconde ma main dans le bas de son dos pour l'entraîner au hasard dans les rues calmes de Paris.

« Tu as faim ? » lui demandai-je finalement.

« Non. »

Elle était plus timide que deux jours auparavant, quand elle avait pris le contrôle de notre étreinte. Peut-être regrettait-elle aussi, ou bien était-elle un peu ivre ce soir là.

« Tu es infirmière ? » continuai-je, envieux d'entendre sa voix douce.

« Oui, à l'Hôtel Dieu. »

« Tu vas rester ? »

« Je ne sais pas, sans doute… »

Nous restâmes silencieux encore plusieurs minutes, je brûlais de lui prendre la main mais je n'osais pas. Isabella avait peut-être un don de télépathie car ce fut elle qui me saisit la main. Son sourire était hésitant, elle redoutait que je la repousse à nouveau. C'était le moment de lui parler mais je ne savais pas par où commencer.

« Tu es en colère avec moi ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. » répondit-elle vivement.

« J'ai eu peur quand tu es partie. »

« Je suis désolée. J'ai agi bêtement, toute la soirée d'ailleurs. Merci de ne pas m'avoir forcée, enfin je suppose que c'est une bonne chose. C'est juste… enfin je n'ai jamais fait ça alors… »

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre, je n'avais pas tout compris.

« Tu pars quand ? » me questionna-t-elle.

« Une ou deux semaines. »

« Oh… tu seras prudent. »

Je sortis aussitôt mon dictionnaire ce qui la fit rire, puis trouvai la traduction. J'acquiesçai, trop ému pour parler. Si vraiment elle se souciait de moi, je pouvais oser croire qu'elle ne regrettait pas m'avoir embrassé.

« Edward, arrêtons nous là. » me dit-elle tout bas alors que nous étions devant un petit hôtel.

« Je ne veux pas te forcer. »

L'endroit ne payait pas de mine et vu le peu d'argent que j'avais sur moi, ça m'arrangeait mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver tout cela pas assez bien pour elle. Elle me sourit encore, comme pour me convaincre. Je la tirai doucement vers moi et l'embrassai légèrement sur la bouche. Elle répondit aussitôt à ce baiser en le prolongeant et en se serrant contre moi.

« S'il te plaît. » murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle une minute plus tard.

Je nous conduisis à l'intérieur où un homme sans âge lisait un journal. Quand il nous vit, il se précipita et me serra la main en me remerciant.

« Une chambre pour la nuit. » lui dis-je rapidement.

« Voilà, au deuxième étage, la 203. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, vous savez où me trouver m'sieur. »

Isabella s'engagea dans l'étroit escalier et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer. Devant la porte de notre chambre, elle hésita un instant mais finalement tendit sa main et je lui remis la clé. Elle devait savoir qu'elle pouvait dire non et même partir, que je ne la forcerais jamais.

« Tu es sûre, love ? »

« Oui Edward. Je veux vraiment passer cette nuit avec toi. »

Elle m'embrassa plus fougueusement encore, ses mains voyagèrent dans mon dos, ma nuque et mes cheveux. Je n'osais pas décoller les miennes de sa taille. Elle m'envoutait, me clouait sur place. Je voulais attendre son feu vert pour aller plus loin. Et une fois que j'aurais son accord, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.

« Allons sur le lit. » sussura-t'elle.

« Isabella, que veux-tu ? »

« Ce n'est pas très galant de me le faire dire à haute voix. » répondit-elle un peu boudeuse.

« Je n'ai pas tout compris. » avouai-je.

« Edward, je te veux toi. Ici et maintenant. Ne me fais plus attendre. »

Le signal que j'attendais... Je me jetai sur elle, l'emprisonnant d'un bras tandis que de l'autre je remontai sa robe pour pouvoir toucher la peau douce entre ses cuisses. Je sentis ses petits doigts déboutonner ma chemise aussi je l'aidai et me débarrassai aussi de mon débardeur. Elle commença à enlever sa robe mais je l'arrêtai.

« Je veux le faire. » expliquai-je rapidement.

« D'accord. »

Je passais de longues minutes à l'embrasser, à la caresser, à apprendre son corps. Isabella était très réactive, ses jambes ne cessaient de bouger et son bassin se soulevait parfois à la rencontre de mon érection. Elle gémit plusieurs fois mon prénom.

« I want you so bad, Isabella. So bad… Tu es pour moi.» murmurai-je à son oreille, ce qui la fit frissonner. (Je te veux tellement, Isabella. Tellement…)

Je déboutonnai sa robe et la fit passer par dessus sa tête. La voir en simple combinaison me rendit plus dur… J'avais deviné qu'elle ne portait pas de corset ni de soutien gorge, mais j'avais évité d'y penser lors de notre promenade. Dans l'intimité de cette chambre je pus me laisser aller.

Mes doigts remontèrent doucement la combinaison, dévoilant d'abord son sous-vêtement humide. C'était déjà excitant de savoir qu'elle me voulait mais de constater sa propre excitation me fit perdre la tête. Je touchai délicatement le tissu pâle qui était en fait totalement mouillé. J'appuyai sur son sexe et elle gémit encore plus fort. J'avais bien l'intention de m'y attarder mais pas avant d'avoir découvert ses seins.

La combinaison s'envola rapidement, je ne voulais plus aucun obstacle entre sa peau et la mienne. J'emprisonnai dans ma bouche un sein puis l'autre, cajolant avec ma langue et mes dents ses bouts durcis. Elle s'arqua brutalement tandis que je léchai son ventre et m'approchai de l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. J'étais tenté de l'arracher mais je me contentai de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Je perdis tout retenue à la vue de son sexe, je plongeai dessus et le goûtai avec délectation. Isabella gémit encore plus fort, parfois elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration mais n'y parvenait pas.

Ma langue entra en elle puis remonta vers son bouton rose pour le titiller. Mes mains agrippèrent ses fesses sans ménagement pour la maintenir sous mon visage. Isabella soufflait fort comme pour contenir la montée de son orgasme et le retarder pour en augmenter sa puissance. Une de ses mains caressait mon visage et l'autre mes cheveux. Nos regards se croisèrent quand elle se redressa un peu. Elle me désirait, ses pupilles dilatées, ses joues rouges, ses lèvres entrouvertes, tout chez elle me le criait, elle me voulait.

Peu après elle ferma les yeux fortement et ses jambes s'écartèrent davantage. Elle mordit l'oreiller pour étouffer son cri de jouissance. J'avalai tout ce qu'elle me donnait puis embrassai ses cuisses pour remonter vers son visage en léchant son corps. Nos peaux étaient brûlantes et moites de sueur. Quand j'atteignis son cou, elle s'assit rapidement et me plaqua sur le lit. Je ne résistai pas quand ses mains impatientes baissèrent mon pantalon et firent émerger mon sexe. Elle allait jeter le pantalon quand je la retins.

« Les… euh condoms… » bégayai-je.

Et si elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin, me dis-je. Je sortis malgré tout les préservatifs que comme tous les soldats j'avais reçus. Isabella déglutit en les voyant mais ne se recula pas. Elle se mordit la lèvre, indécise.

« Tu n'es pas marié, hein ? »

« Non. » soufflai-je soulagé de comprendre son hésitation.

Elle s'allongea, ne me quittant pas des yeux.

« Tu es sûre ? » demandai-je encore.

« Oui. »

Je déchirai l'emballage et déroulait le morceau de plastique le long de mon sexe tandis qu'elle écartait ses jambes autour des miennes.

« Je te veux tellement Edward. »

« Oh God… moi aussi. »

Je m'allongeai sur elle et l'embrassai tendrement. Isabella semblait un peu anxieuse, elle ferma les yeux et me demanda de venir en elle. Mon sexe resta quelques instants à l'entrée du sien. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas été avec une fille, je savais que j'allais être submergé en la pénétrant, Isabella n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. Même si je ne le reverrais sans doute jamais, elle resterait spéciale pour moi.

« Viens… » répéta-t-elle.

Je fus comme prévu désarçonné par la sensation d'être enfin en elle, si chaude et étroite.

« Oh God, it feels so good… » laissai-je échapper. (Oh mon dieu, c'est si bon…)

Elle me regarda avec interrogation mais je ne pouvais même plus me souvenir comment le dire en français. Je m'imposai doucement en elle. Je ne sentis pas d'obstacles et j'en fus un peu déçu. J'aurais aimé être le premier pour elle, c'était égoïste. Je ne serais pas le dernier alors à quoi bon être jaloux ? Pouvais-je quand même être jaloux, juste un peu ?

Isabella s'était un peu tendue quand mon sexe l'avait entièrement pénétrée alors je lui laissai quelques instants pour reprendre le contrôle. Enfin elle gémit et je pus commencer alors des allers retours qui nous arrachèrent à chacun des gémissements, des grognements et des cris étouffés. Elle posa ses mains sur mes fesses et accompagnait ainsi mes mouvements. J'entendis qu'elle parlait mais ne compris rien d'autre que « encore ».

Je soufflai pour retarder l'explosion mais ça allait être difficile tant être en elle était intensément bon. Je pris appui sur mes bras pour donner plus d'amplitude à mes coups de reins. Même si sa peau me manquait, j'avais trouvé une position où je pouvais l'admirer et m'immiscer en elle plus profondément.

J'embrassai parfois ses lèvres brutalement, je ne parvenais plus à me retenir d'autant que ses mains pressaient de plus en plus fort mes fesses.

« Plus fort ? » lui demandai-je en haletant.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et m'enfonçai plus profondément en elle. Elle ferma les yeux sous mes assauts et passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait mais qu'elle m'enlace alors que j'étais en elle, à mes yeux, transforma cette étreinte en quelque chose de plus pur. Je ne couchais plus avec elle, je lui faisais l'amour. Toutes ces pensées que j'avais bloquées avant envahirent mon esprit. Je pouvais espérer la revoir après la guerre, lui faire encore l'amour des milliers de fois. Je pouvais être jaloux et possessif. Puisque je lui faisais l'amour, je pouvais lui avouer l'ascendance qu'elle avait désormais sur moi.

J'avais fermé les yeux aussi, savourant ces sensations inédites. Je la voulais encore mais j'étais arrivé au point de non-retour. Je me déversai en expirant bruyamment et Isabella resserra ses bras autour de mon cou pour m'attirer et m'allonger sur elle. Nous reprîmes silencieusement notre souffle et quand nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau, je compris que son désir était aussi insatiable que le mien.

Au petit matin, je me rhabillai rapidement sous son regard.

« Je suis désolé, je dois partir. »

« Je sais, moi aussi. Mais j'aimerais tant rester avec toi ici… Toute une nuit ne m'a pas suffit. »

« What ? » (Quoi ?)

« Je te veux encore ! » s'écria-t'elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle était merveilleuse dans la lumière blanche de l'aube. Sa bouche s'étira et son sourire me convainquit de lui dire enfin.

« Isabella, tu es spéciale, you know that… » (tu sais ça)

« Toi aussi tu es spécial. » me répondit-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, gonflée à cause de nos baiser.

Je quittai quelques minutes plus tard le petit hôtel, le cœur léger. J'avais eu le droit à un peu de bonheur, plus que je n'avais osé l'espérer en fait. J'allais la revoir le soir même.

**PDV Isabella**

Alice et Rosalie nous avaient invités chez elles. Ça n'était pas idéal, trois couples amoureux dans un même appartement mais c'était le plus pratique, c'était proche des Invalides et aussi plus confortable. Edward et moi vivions chaque jour sans se préoccuper du lendemain mais dix jours après notre première nuit ensemble, il dut partir sur le champ avec tout le régiment.

Il me promit de revenir très vite, ça n'était qu'une mission d'escorte, il serait absent un mois maximum et je ne cessais de pleurer, rendant les choses plus difficiles. Il avait pris une place bien trop importante dans ma vie, les filles me disaient sans arrêt que c'était normal, qu'Edward était l'homme de ma vie. Pour autant, je ne me reconnaissais pas.

Rosalie nous apprit un jour l'existence d'un programme d'aide aux épouses françaises de soldats américains.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas mariées. » soupira Alice.

« Tu sais bien que ça arrivera! » la taquina Rose.

« Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. » dis-je.

« Les filles, si vous tenez à vos hommes et si vous voulez déguerpir d'ici, il n'y a qu'à passer devant monsieur le Maire. Je suis certaine qu'ils en ont entendu parler et qu'ils vont nous le proposer à leur retour. » assura Rose.

Me marier avec Edward me paraissait fou mais tellement logique. Je l'aimais plus que tout, j'en étais sûre. Et partir vivre aux Etats-Unis serait une vraie chance. C'était un pays si prospère et libre, je ne pouvais qu'y être heureuse.

Emmett et Jasper revinrent deux semaines plus tard et épousèrent effectivement mes amies. Edward avait été retenu pour une semaine de plus et n'aurait que deux jours à Paris avant de repartir. Je passais les derniers jours à l'attendre à l'appartement, me faisant passer pour malade auprès de ma supérieure.

Edward arriva enfin en pleine nuit. Je dormais quand je sentis ses lèvres dans mon cou.

« Tu es revenu ! » m'écriai-je en le découvrant.

« Oh baby, I missed you so much. » me murmura-t'il tandis que ses mains avaient déjà plongé sous ma combinaison. (Oh chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué.)

Il me fit l'amour plus intensément cette nuit-là. Le lendemain matin, tandis que nous paressions au lit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser des questions.

« Edward, tu n'as pas rencontré une autre femme ? » demandai-je finalement.

« Of course not ! Non pas d'autres femmes ! » me jura-t'il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Alors je soufflai pour me donner du courage et me dégageai de son étreinte. Il devait savoir ce que je ressentais pour lui.

« I love you. » lui déclarai-je.

Il m'offrit son plus beau sourire puis se jeta sur mes lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi, Love. » me répondit-il.

Il me le répéta encore et encore toute la matinée. Quand notre faim fut trop grande, nous rejoignîmes nos colocataires. Les retrouvailles d'Edward avec ses amis furent émouvantes. Apparemment ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis leur départ de Paris.

« What's up guys ? » leur dit joyeusement Edward (Quoi de neuf les gars ?)

« We're married ! » s'exclama Emmett. (On est mariés !)

Je compris Emmett, j'avais fait des progrès grâce à Alice et Rosalie.

« You what ? » (Vous quoi ?)

« Yeah man. Alice made of me an honest man. » ajouta Jasper. (Ouais mec, Alice a fait de moi un honnête homme.)

Rosalie et Alice sourirent puis montrèrent chacune leur annuaire gauche à mon amant. Son sourire s'évanouit puis il posa un regard énigmatique sur moi. Il tira finalement ses amis dans le salon et je n'entendis plus rien.

Alice et Rosalie gloussèrent puis me poussèrent vers la salle de bain.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » m'inquiétai-je.

Elles avaient le chic pour me coincer et me coiffer ou me maquiller, voire les deux et ce pendant une heure au moins.

« La mariée est toujours resplendissante, mais on peut quand même ajouter un peu de fard et de rouge ! » s'enthousiasma Alice.

« Vous croyez que… » bégayai-je.

« Oh que oui ! » répondirent-elles en cœur.

En sortant une heure et demi plus tard de la salle de bains, Edward m'attendait un magnifique bouquet de fleurs et un petit bout de papier à la main.

_« Isabella, ma Bella. Je sais que c'est très soudain et je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Je t'aime, je suis sûr que tu es celle que je cherchais. Je voudrais pouvoir t'offrir tellement plus, tu mérites un mariage parfait… »_

« Oh mon dieu… » m'écriai-je en retenant mes larmes.

_« Mais je n'ai que peu de temps. Me feras-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? _» disait la lettre.

Il avait mis genou à terre et me tendait un petit écrin. Je ne voulais même pas comprendre comment il avait fait en si peu de temps pour trouver une bague. Celle-ci était un simple anneau d'or jaune surmonté d'une pierre grenat.

« Oui ! Edward je te promets de t'attendre, je serai une bonne épouse pour toi ! Je vais apprendre l'anglais, je te suivrai où que tu ailles ! »

« Bella, parle moins vite. » rigola-t'il.

Puis il me passa la bague à la main droite et m'enlaça. Deux heures plus tard, nous étions mariés. Alice me confia avoir tout organiser depuis deux semaines. Nous dînâmes rapidement ce soir-là avec nos amis. J'étais sur un petit nuage et Edward ne cessait de sourire.

« Tu es ma femme. » me dit-il alors qu'il me pénétra pour la première fois depuis notre mariage.

Cette nuit là fut magique, Edward était devenu très possessif pour mon plus grand bonheur. Il s'était ouvert davantage à moi et surtout à notre amour. Je me doutais qu'avant, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien, moi non plus, mais d'être mariés changeait tout pour nous, nous pouvions être vraiment ensemble.

Notre lune de miel fut de courte durée hélas, même notre mariage ne pouvait pas retenir mon époux auprès de moi. Peu après le départ de nos maris, nous reçûmes un courrier de l'administration américaine en France nous proposant de rejoindre le camp de repos Lucky Strike en Haute-Normandie avant de rejoindre les États-Unis.

Les filles me supplièrent de venir, j'avais longuement hésité mais après tout rien ne me retenait à Paris, autant attendre mon mari dans un endroit où je ne serais pas seule. Une semaine plus tard, Alice, Rose et moi partions, non sans avoir au préalable écrit à nos maris. L'organisation au camp était assez confortable vu la situation. Je fus mise à contribution dès mon arrivée, pour mon plus grand soulagement. L'ambiance entre toutes ces femmes était pesante. Le temps passait lentement au fil des leçons d'anglais et d'histoire de notre futur pays.

On appelait ce genre d'endroit les « camps cigarettes » car on leur donnait le nom de marques de cigarettes. J'avais entendu l'histoire de toutes les autres jeunes femmes, peu étaient vraiment tombées amoureuses de leurs soldats. Rose, Alice et moi nous serrions les coudes, nous avions nos moments de doutes et de peur. À part une lettre parvenue le premier mois de notre arrivée au camp, j'étais restée cinq mois sans nouvelles d'Edward tandis que Rose et Alice recevaient au moins trois lettres par mois. J'avais appris que mon mari avait été détaché pour des missions spéciales, j'étais à la fois très fière de lui et très angoissée.

Et enfin, je reçus l'annonce de sa visite. Je vécus trois semaines sur un petit nuage à compter les jours qui me séparaient de ses bras et de ses lèvres. Je parlais beaucoup mieux anglais, j'y avais consacré plus du temps que les autres jeunes femmes, je voulais tout savoir d'Edward et refusais surtout d'être un fardeau à notre arrivée aux Etats-Unis.

Quand enfin, le jour de son retour arriva, je fus bien heureuse de passer entre les mains expertes de mes amies. J'étais très belle m'avaient dit toutes les pensionnaires. Edward arriva vers midi, j'avais guetté deux heures durant l'arrivée du convoi depuis l'entrée du camp. Un nuage de poussière annonça le retour de mon mari, il fut le premier à sauter du premier camion et me vit aussitôt. Je courus dans ses bras et il me fit virevolter dans les airs avant de me reposer et de m'embrasser férocement.

« My love, I'm so happy to be with you… You're beautiful baby, I've missed so much, you have no idea. My wife… mine » me dit-il tout en m'embrassant. (Mon amour, je suis si heureux d'être avec toi… Tu es si belle chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué, tu n'as pas idée. Ma femme… à moi)

« Viens. »

Je le menai vers une des tentes à l'écart des bâtiments principaux. Ces tentes servaient aux retrouvailles des amants et ne comportaient qu'une paillasse et une chaise.

Les heures qui suivirent, nous fîmes l'amour, encore et encore. Nous avions beaucoup de temps à rattraper. A la tombée de la nuit, je me pelotonnai contre son torse et reniflai avec une immense joie son odeur qui m'avait tant manqué.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es là… » me dit-il.

« Tu as fait des progrès ! »

« Oui, je n'avais que ça à faire entre deux missions. »

Il parlait un peu plus gravement, ce qui m'attrista.

« Tu sais où tu pars demain ? »

« Au même endroit. »

« Mais… pourquoi ? » hésitai-je.

« J'ai voyagé cinq jours pour te revoir quelques heures et ça en vaut la peine. Tout va bien. Je t'aime ma femme… »

Malgré mes prières, le temps s'écoula inexorablement. Edward repartit le lendemain matin. Nous n'avions pas dormi de la nuit, entre deux séances intenses de retrouvailles, nous avions parlé de notre avenir. Il m'avait donné l'adresse de ses parents, il les avait déjà prévenus de notre mariage. Il me donna aussi une partie de l'argent qu'il avait sur lui, il s'inquiétait pour moi puisque je n'avais plus de travail.

Nous étions parvenus à épuiser le petit stock de préservatifs en début de soirée et nous avions fait sans. J'avais l'espoir qu'un enfant naisse de notre nuit, je savais que je serais heureuse et mon mari aussi. J'avais tenté de ne rien dire, mais je ne résistai pas longtemps et Edward rit. Lui aussi espérait et il me fit promettre de le tenir au courant très vite de mon état. La vie était trop courte, nous avions tellement hâte de commencer ensemble notre vie.

Deux semaines plus tard, les premiers symptômes apparurent, j'eus de terribles nausées mais j'étais si heureuse. J'avais écrit aussitôt à Edward, je savais que le courrier serait long à lui arriver aussi je fus surprise en recevant une lettre trois semaines plus tard. Rose se tenait à côté de moi lors de la distribution du courrier et elle cria en apercevant l'enveloppe. Tout à mon bonheur, je ne compris pas la réaction de mon amie, imitée rapidement par d'autres jeunes femmes.

« Bella… ma chérie, assied-toi. » me commanda gentiment Alice.

« Mais pourquoi ? » hoquetai-je alors que je savais désormais.

Mes larmes coulèrent, mouillant le papier jaune. Ces enveloppes annonçaient la mort d'un proche, la mort de mon mari en l'occurrence.

« NON ! » criai-je en m'effondrant sur mon lit.

J'eus vaguement conscience de l'agitation autour de moi, j'entendis Rose ouvrir et lire la lettre.

« Disparu. »

« Quoi ? » bredouillai-je.

« Bella, il est porté disparu en Allemagne. » me dit avec douceur Rose.

Toutes mes amies me chuchotèrent des paroles pleines d'espoir. Il n'était que disparu, il était un soldat émérite, décoré, intelligent, il s'en était sorti… Au fond de moi j'espérais mais je ne voulais pas écouter mes amies, j'avais mal et j'avais peur.

L'enfant d'Edward vivait en moi, je devais être forte. Au fil des semaines, je parvins à ne pas me morfondre et à rêver encore d'un avenir avec Edward. Je reçus un courrier de mes parents en réponse à l'annonce de mon mariage, ils n'étaient pas ravis mais me souhaitaient tout de même beaucoup de bonheur et me demandaient de continuer à leur écrire.

Trois mois plus tard, Edward fut déclaré mort au combat. Il ne saurait jamais que nous avions un enfant, il était mort, seul et j'espérais, sans souffrir. Je vécus les semaines qui suivirent comme un zombie, je me forçais à manger pour le bébé, pourtant je ne me sentais plus l'envie de vivre. Devenir veuve était une dure épreuve et sans cet enfant en moi, peut-être aurais-je abandonné la partie. J'avais la meilleure des raisons de tenir le coup et surtout d'être heureuse.

Le coup de grâce me fut asséné un mois plus tard, une semaine avant notre départ pour les Etats-Unis. Le colonel Standford, qui s'occupait de nous, me convoqua.

« Les parents d'Edward souhaitent que vous acceptiez d'annuler votre mariage en échange d'une … d'une forte somme d'argent. »

Il était mal à l'aise, je compris aussitôt, j'avais entendu que cela était déjà arrivé à deux autres jeunes femmes quelques semaines plus tôt. En annulant mon mariage, je renonçai à mes droits d'héritage. A demi-mots, Edward m'avait expliqué que sa famille était aisée.

« Je ne veux pas d'argent ni maintenant ni demain. Mon enfant doit porter le nom d'Edward… Il n'a pas eu le temps de les prévenir peut-être… »

« La perte de leur fils leur cause un grand traumatisme. »

« Je refuse, je veux rester sa veuve. »

« Ils ne vous laisseront pas tranquille Isabella. »

« Alors faites moi signer un papier qui dit que je renonce à tout héritage, que je ne réclamerai jamais rien ! »

Il me demanda de revenir le lendemain et avec un pincement au cœur je signai un document qui me privait du seul lien qu'il me restait avec mon mari.

Le jour du départ pour les Etats-Unis approchait, le colonel tenta de me persuader de rester en France puisque je n'aurais personne pour m'héberger. Heureusement, je pouvais compter sur Rose et Alice.

La traversée fut longue et pénible, mes amies me soutinrent du mieux qu'elles purent. Elles m'écoutaient silencieusement pleurer, me laissaient seule quand j'en avais besoin. A cause de moi, elles n'osaient pas être joyeuses devant moi. Quand nous débarquâmes à New York les familles d'Emmett et de Jasper nous firent un accueil chaleureux. J'avais espéré naïvement que les parents d'Edward auraient changé d'avis, en vain.

Les premières semaines à Chicago chez Emmett et Rosalie me firent le plus grand bien. Alice et Jasper vivaient non loin et nous nous retrouvions aussi souvent que possible. Rose me força à rester chez eux jusqu'après la naissance du bébé. J'avais un peu honte de vivre à leurs crochets mais j'étais tétanisée en pensant à l'avenir. Je n'avais pas de travail ni de logement, j'étais enceinte et j'avais un accent qui faisait rigoler les américains. Je ne voulais pas repartir en France, je n'avais pas le choix, et même j'étais déterminée à m'en sortir, tout ce qu'il me fallait c'était un peu de courage et d'audace.

Je ressentis les premières contractions une nuit glaciale de novembre. J'avais été témoin de ces souffrances et j'avais eu l'arrogance de croire que je serais capable de vivre ce moment avec grâce… Après sept éprouvantes heures, mon fils naquit. C'était évident qu'il s'appellerait Edward… EJ, Edward Junior, comme ça se faisait beaucoup ici.

Une semaine plus tard, Rose me conduisit chez les parents d'Edward. J'avais envie de plaider ma cause, face à face, j'avais trouvé le courage grâce à mon fils.

« Hello, I'm Isabella Masen, your sons's wife. » dis-je à la femme que je devinai être la mère d'Edward. (Bonjour, je suis Isabella Masen, la femme de votre fils.)

La bouche d'Elisabeth Masen s'ouvrit légèrement, elle était surprise évidemment.

« Mademoiselle, parlez donc français, je vous comprendrai mieux. » me répondit-elle sèchement dans un français parfait.

« Je tenais à vous rencontrer et vous annoncer que… »

« Nous ne voulons pas de vous ici. Mon fils est mort, à mes yeux vous n'êtes pas sa veuve bien que vous ayez refusé d'annuler ce mariage de pacotille. Vous l'avez charmé mais sachez qu'une jeune femme ici porte déjà son deuil. »

« Comment ? »

« Edward était fiancé. Jamais il n'aurait du se marier avec la première venue prête à féliciter un soldat… »

« Non, vous vous trompez ! Edward vous a écrit, il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais ! Il n'a pas eu le temps de vous annoncer que j'attendais un enfant… »

« Mademoiselle, partez ! »

Elle commença à fermer la porte, je vis rouge et poussai brutalement dessus pour entrer dans la maison. La mère d'Edward fut rejointe par une magnifique blonde, toute de noir vêtue.

« Who's that ? » demanda-t'elle. (Qui est-ce ?)

« Nobody dear, wait for me in the living room. » ordonna Elisabeth. (Personne, ma chère, attends moi dans le salon.)

« Vous avez un magnifique petit-fils, je l'ai nommé comme son père. Il est dans la voiture avec mon amie Rosalie. »

« Une autre femme qui a mis le grappin sur un riche américain… vous me dégoutez toutes ! »

Je baissai la tête, luttant contre mes larmes.

« Je vous ferai porter demain cinq mille dollars contre votre parole de ne plus jamais revenir ici. »

« Je ne veux pas de cet argent, je veux juste que vous rencontriez votre petit-fils et que vous compreniez que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous nuire. »

« Mademoiselle, partez. L'argent vous sera remis demain dans la matinée. »

D'un signe de tête, elle m'indiqua que je devais partir et je ne me sentis plus la force de lutter. Cette famille ne voulait pas de mon fils et moi, Edward était fiancé avec une déesse avant de me rencontrer… Les merveilleux souvenirs de mon mari étaient entachés par ce mensonge.

Je pleurais beaucoup quand j'étais seule et qu'E.J dormait. J'avais tant aimé Edward, je l'aimais encore et même si je lui en voulais, ça ne signifiait plus rien puisqu'il était mort. Je n'avais d'abord pas touché à l'argent des Masen, mes amies m'avaient soutenue tant qu'elles le pouvaient mais elles avaient aussi leur vie à vivre. Elles étaient toutes les deux enceintes et je savais que j'allais vite gêner chez Rosalie.

Je me résolus à prendre l'argent et aller de l'avant. Quand E.J eut six mois, je déménageai dans un petit deux pièces, fus embauchée comme serveuse et trouvai une nounou pour le bébé. En parallèle, je suivis des cours pour que mon diplôme d'infirmière soit reconnu. Un an après, j'eus enfin la sensation d'avoir réussi. J'étais engagée dans un hôpital au service puériculture, j'allais louer un plus grand appartement avec deux chambres, mon fils ne manquait de rien, j'avais Rosalie et Alice, elles étaient comme des sœurs. Edward me manquait chaque jour et j'avais la chance et la joie de le voir en notre fils, ce qui apaisait quelque peu ma peine. Ça n'était pas facile tous les jours mais j'étais fière de moi.

Un matin, après une nuit de garde, je rentrai chez moi et constatai qu'Angela n'était pas encore rentrée de sa ballade quotidienne avec E.J, ce qui était inhabituel. Avant que je ne puisse m'inquiéter, Angie entra en poussant le landau mais au lieu de refermer la porte, elle se précipita dans la petite chambre en lançant « Je suis désolée ».

J'allais vers l'entrée et je me figeai en découvrant Edward sur le seuil. Le choc passé, je voulus me jeter dans ses bras mais quelque chose dans son regard m'en empêcha.

« Et non, je ne suis pas mort. » lança-t'il, comme si c'était anecdotique.

« C'est un miracle… » bafouillai-je émue.

« Je dois comprendre. »

« Edward si tu savais comme je suis heureuse… tu es en vie, en entier… »

Je ne pus contenir plus longtemps mes pleurs. Edward parut décontenancé par mon émoi mais ne fit toujours pas de geste vers moi.

« Isabella, je dois savoir… Je suis à peine rentré chez moi que je tombe sur cet enfant dans le parc. Ton amie m'a dit que tu en étais la mère… C'est … je suis son père ? »

« Evidemment ! Il te ressemble tellement, tu ne trouves pas ? Emmett m'a dit que toi aussi tu avais des tâches de rousseur quand… »

« Pourquoi avoir menti ? » m'accusa-t-il.

« À qui ? »

« Mes parents. Tu as accepté l'annulation de notre mariage, tu as pris l'argent. Tu devais rester en France. »

« Ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi. » contrai-je.

« Tu as pris l'argent et tu as ensuite débarqué chez eux avec l'enfant pour plus d'argent. » asséna-t-il.

« C'est faux! Je ne cherchais pas à m'imposer. Je suis allée les voir après la naissance de Junior, ils ont refusé de le rencontrer. Ils m'ont traitée comme une moins que rien. Quand j'ai appris que tu étais déjà fiancé... »

« Je ne l'étais pas quand on s'est connu… Tout s'est fait derrière mon dos. Mais quand tu as compris que j'étais riche… »

« Non ! Je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Je voulais être avec toi. Je n'ai pas annulé notre mariage. »

Je n'avais pas imaginé avoir cette discussion avec lui, pas après deux ans d'absence et de souffrance, pas avec Edward Junior endormi dans la pièce d'à côté. Mon mari était en colère, ses parents s'étaient sans doute fait un malin plaisir de le monter contre moi. Ainsi ils pourraient le forcer à épouser l'autre.

« Tu es le seul que j'ai aimé, le seul et unique qui m'ait fait sentir aussi bien. » plaidai-je.

« Tu n'étais pas vierge la première fois ! Arrête de me mentir ! » hurla Edward.

Son regard fou me fit reculer. Était-ce le même homme que j'avais épousé ?

« Edward, je ne te mens pas. Je t'en prie, tu dois me croire… »

« Bullshit ! » (C'est des conneries !)

Il tournait comme un lion en cage, ses mains tremblaient légèrement et son souffle saccadé me donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. J'aurais préféré ne jamais lui avouer mais je ne voulais pas d'autres malentendus entre nous. Il devait savoir, il comprendrait peut-être. Il me croirait peut-être.

« J'ai été violée. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu retourner chez mes parents, dans mon village. L'autre y est aussi. »

« Quoi ? »

Il me dévisagea comme hébété et je me demandais si il avait compris. Son français était bien meilleur que lors de notre rencontre mais je me doutais que certains mots ou expressions lui étaient encore inconnus.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Je tombai maladroitement sur une chaise. A quoi bon lui dire, j'avais honte malgré moi. Edward s'agenouilla devant moi et me prit les mains.

« Je suis tellement désolé. Pardonne-moi Love. »

« Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu ne savais pas. C'était avant que je te rencontre. » lui dis-je en rencontrant son regard bouleversé.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux encore plus courts qu'avant.

« Dis-moi que tu me crois, je t'en supplie. Jamais je n'ai voulu profiter de toi ni de tes parents mais j'avais besoin d'argent pour le bébé. J'ai eu si peur de ne pas m'en sortir seule… »

« Je suis désolé, j'ai cru à leurs mensonges, j'ai cru que je m'étais trompé sur toi. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais menti Edward… »

Je reconnus l'étincelle dans ses yeux, celle qui me prouvait qu'il m'aimait.

« Dis moi que tu m'aimes encore. »

« Je t'aime Isabella. Tu es toute ma vie. Pardonne-moi. »

« Edward, qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Il soupira et me serra encore plus fort.

« On est allé jusqu'en Allemagne, les derniers bastions ont été les plus difficiles. Une fois à Berlin, je faisais la liaison entre mes supérieurs et les chefs français. Tout était top secret et l'on m'a interdit tout contact avec l'extérieur, de peur que je ne vende des informations aux Russes. Finalement les Russes ont tué toute notre garde et j'ai été enlevé avec Carlisle. »

« Oh mon dieu, ils ne t'ont rien fait ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« On a été interrogé, ils ont compris qu'on ne savait rien, qu'on n'était que des messagers. Tu as reçu l'avis de disparition je présume. »

« Oui, j'ai cru mourir… chéri, je t'avais écrit pour t'annoncer que j'étais enceinte. »

« J'ai tenu tout ce temps grâce à toi, grâce à l'espoir de pouvoir t'embrasser encore… »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Les Russes nous ont échangé, les Américains aussi avaient enlevé des supposés espions russes. C'était il y a deux semaines. J'ai essayé de te retrouver, je ne savais pas si tu étais restée en France et personne ne savait où tu étais, j'ai pensé que tu m'avais oublié. En arrivant ce matin à l'aube, mes parents m'ont dit que tu avais annulé le mariage, je n'ai pas voulu y croire mais…»

« Chut… »

« Non, laisse-moi finir. Je suis arrivé il y a trois heures seulement à Chicago. Après que mes parents m'aient raconté tous ces mensonges, je suis parti dans ce parc, c'est mon endroit préféré. J'ai vu ton fils, notre fils. Il riait en courant derrière des oiseaux et j'ai pensé à cet enfant que nous voulions. Je me suis approché de lui juste pour entendre son rire. Plus je le regardais et plus je me traitais de fou… il te ressemble beaucoup… Puis ton amie m'a reconnu, elle est venue me parler. »

« Elle connaît mon histoire, et j'ai pu avoir cette photo de toi grâce à Jasper. » lui dis-je en désignant un cadre au dessus de la cheminée.

« La pauvre, je l'ai obligée à m'emmener chez toi, j'étais furieux et surtout je me sentais trahi par la personne que j'aime le plus au monde... Je suis tellement heureux maintenant… »

Sa tête se posa sur mes genoux et nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes.

« Je n'ai pas osé y croire… à ce fils. » murmura-t'il ensuite.

« Jamais je n'aurais pu me laisser toucher par un autre que toi. Dès que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai su que tu étais différent et que je te voulais quelque soient les conséquences. »

« Love, pardonne-moi d'avoir douté. »

« Je le ferai si tu me promets de ne plus jamais partir loin de moi. »

« Épouse-moi… encore. » me répondit-il.

Nous nous sourîmes puis je l'embrassai enfin.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Je vais travailler sur une nouvelle version de cette histoire qui deviendra une fic plus longue donc, en intégrant les autres couples et un tableau plus large dans le temps et l'espace …<em>

* * *

><p>Reviews reçues lors de la première publication<p>

jennifer2601 chapter 27 . Nov 4, 2014

Vraiment vraiment super cet histoire, je serais ta plus grande fan si elle est adapté en fic plus longue.

.3 chapter 27 . Aug 12, 2014

J'ai bien aimé ce petit coté exotique au niveau des différence de langage.

encore une fois bravo !

Celine68990 chapter 27 . May 22, 2013

Une très belle histoire qui finit bien.

Edward a faillit tout foutre en l'air...ces parents sont mauvais !

À bientôt

Céline

puceron52 chapter 27 . May 23, 2013

Un des plus bel os et ce « dialogue anglais » ne fait que renforcer ….dommage que tu ne dits pas ce qui c'est passer a son retour après avoir parlé a Bella avec ses parents

Merci encore. J.

disparition chapter 27 . May 15, 2013

coucou,

je viens de découvrir ton site de OS sur notre couple préféré

et laisse moi te dire que tu es génialissime.

J'avoue avoir eu certains coups de cœurs comme pour "si tu me sauves", je le trouve tellement beau que j'en ai la gorge serrée; mais il y a également "les amants de Chicago", "guerre au lycée" que j'ai trouvé tellement drôle, "obsession", "envers et contre tous", "jusqu'à la mort et au delà" qui est également magnifique.

De plus, il faut que tu saches que je suis une fane des POV EDWARD, j'adore tellement sa façon de penser qu'il soit arrogant ou un incorrigible romantique. Et bien laisse moi te dire que tu as su parfaitement l'exploiter.

La seule chose que je te demande est de continuer cette série de OS, je me régale à les lire. Et peut-être écrire plus souvent avec les pensées d'Edward ( mais ça bien sûr, ce n'est pas une obligation, tu fais comme tu le sens bien sûr) et aussi un peu plus de lemon mais ça c'est mon côte pervers qui ressort alors ne fais pas attention. Ecris selon tes envies.

En ce qui concerne ton rythme de publication, prends tout ton temps mais pas trop bien sûr ;)

Gros bisous à toi

birginie chapter 27 . May 13, 2013

j'adore cet os trop beau mais je déteste les parents d'edward pffff

Lily-Rose-Bella chapter 27 . May 13, 2013

Heureusement que tu m'as dit que ce serait un happy end parce que j'étais de nouveau en larmes au moment où on le déclare mort jusqu'à ce que Bella lui avoue avoir été violée! :( je suis décidément trop émotive! lol

mlca66 chapter 27 . May 13, 2013

merci pour cet OS, j'ai eu peur de la fin ...


End file.
